Black Rose
by Jane Catt
Summary: Zero's childhood friend and long time crush arrives at Cross academy. Her arrival will change everyone's lives. She'll unfold secrets while carrying some of her own. Zero/OC and Yuuki/Kaname
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note/ Disclaimer:__ I don't own Vampire Knight nor it's character's they belong to Matsuri Hino-sama! I only own my OCs so please don't copy them. Now, I know Zero is a little OOC in this story but, I wanted him to act a little different near his childhood friend. This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic, so please bare with me. Constructive criticism will be welcomed, but please don't bash me if don't like the pairing. It's ZeroxOC and YuukixKaname that's implied._

_By the way, I know the tittle sucks, but I didn't have any ideas, so if there's any suggestion, let me hear it, I promise I'll give you credit for the idea if I decide to use it._

_Now, this story is dedicated to my little sis/best friend, Nessy who is always supporting me and reading my fanfics even when I'm a pain in the ass. Love you Nessy! You're the best!_

Chapter 1

The girl stepped outside the car and gazed at the massive building in front of her with an expressionless face. Her long, wavy black hair pulled into a high ponytail was flowing in the wind, her blue eyes looking for a familiar face.

She got her wish when she saw her father, her tutor, at the gate of the school. He approached her and smiled a little, he wasn't one for big smiles; after all, he was a great vampire hunter, he was Yagari Toga. When he finally reached her, he patted her head affectionately.

- It's good to see you again Amaya. - She smiled at the man who raised her.

- It's good to see you too father. It's been a while. - He smiled again and sighed.

- How many times did I tell you to stop with the politeness? Damn, that school I send you to was too fancy after all. - The remark made her giggle. She had missed his remarks and his presence for the three years she'd been away in a boarding school overseas. She was definitely happy to be back.

- Sorry dad. So, how are the things around here? Any hunts lately? - The man chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm. He knew how much she loved to go hunting vampires and she was good at it too. Everyone who looked at her would say that she was a model, mostly due to her natural beauty and slender, good looking figure. No one would assume that she was a skilled and deadly vampire hunter; almost as much as Zero or even himself. He quickly came back out of his thoughts when he realized that she was waiting for an answer.

- Not really. Vampires seem to be very calm lately. About things here in the academy, nothing new. The Night Class has been behaving well, Cross continues to be a moron, I'm still a teacher to those beasts and Zero is still fighting off the inevitable. - At this Amaya looked down sadly. She knew Zero's situation and it pained her that she was away and couldn't help him. The first time she met him they were very small, it was when her father accepted to train him and his twin. They had grew up together and were very close, being of the same age. Then, that horrible tragedy happened to his family and she never saw him again. She wondered how he looked now and if he remembered her.

- Zero... - She whispered and Toga gazed sadly at her, he knew that his daughter cared deeply for the silver haired hunter. Without knowing what to say, he touched her shoulder to comfort her.

- Hey. - The girl gazed up at him, her eyes asking for reassurance. - He's a fighter, he's strong. He'll be fine. - The girl smiled.

- I know. When can I see him? - The man smiled back.

- First I have to take you to the Headmaster. - They began walking towards the school building, the man carrying her bags, while she did her best to keep her black mini-skirt from going up due to the strong blowing wind. Realizing her movements, Toga gazed at her from head to toe and, for the first time, noticed how she was dressed: a red tank top with a v-shaped cleavage, a black mini-skirt, black medium heel troop style boots and a black leather jacket. When he finished analyzing her outfit, he stopped on his tracks, causing the girl to look back at him, surprising her when she saw him frowning.

- What is it dad? - His face hardened and he got into "protective father mode".

- What the hell is that outfit? That skirt is too short! That cleavage shows to much! And since when do you wear heels? Thank God this school has a decent uniform! - The girl rolled her eyes at this before smiling at him.

- Dad, don't be like that! It doesn't suit you. Besides, this skirt isn't too short, girls of my age wear similar skirts all of the time! It makes them sexy! - She winked and he frowned.

- You're too young to be "sexy"! - She frowned as well.

- I'm 17 for crying out loud! I'm not a little child anymore, I'm a woman now! - Toga closed his eyes and sighed.

- To me, you'll always be my little girl. - At this, she lost her angry face and smiled kindly at him, before approaching him and embracing him, surprising the man.

- Thank you dad. And don't worry, I know how to take care of myself. - The man sighed.

- I know you do. By the way, you never told me if you had a boyfriend or not during the time you were away. - She let go of him and shook her head negatively.

- I didn't. The guys were too childish for my tastes. I've received some love letters but I didn't respond to any of them. Why do you ask dad? - The man smiled and continued to walk forward as the smile was replaced with a smirk.

- Nothing. I'm just glad I don't have to kill any guy for laying his hands on you. - Amaya sighed before following her father.

- You know dad, someday, I'm going to have a boyfriend and you can't kill him, you know? - He snickered.

- When that time comes, I'll see what I'll do or not! If the guy does anything least then decent to you... - She sighed again as the hunter continued with his ranting. Soon, they were at the door of the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile, the Headmaster had called Zero and Yuuki to his office. When they entered, Zero was in his usual bad mood while Yuuki was cheerful as always. The female guardian gazed at her adoptive father with a smile on her face.

- Did you call us Headmaster? - The blond man smiled and nodded.

- Yes I did Yuuki. And the reason for it is that we are going to have a new student. She's coming today, and she will be on your class. As guardians, I expect you to show her the school and help her fit in. Besides, if she accepts, she'll become the third guardian. - This surprised the two guardians and Yuuki spoke again.

- But, what about the secret? She can't be a guardian without knowing it and we can't tell the secret just for the sake of having another guardian! - Cross Kaien smiled again.

- I know that. But don't worry, she already knows about the secret. She's been dealing with vampires her whole life. - He gazed at the clock and smiled again. - Oh, she might have arrived already! - At this Zero sighed.

- I suppose that you want us to go get her at the gate. - The older man shook his head negatively.

- There's no need for it. Toga already went to get her. - This was another surprise to the perfects, and once again it was Yuuki who spoke.

- Yagari-sensei? But... - Before she could finish her sentence, a knock on the door cut her off, before Toga entered the room with his hands full of luggage, which he placed on the ground.

- Cross, she's here. Do you want to see her now, or do you want to wait till later? - The Headmaster shook his head negatively.

- No, let her come in now. That way she can meet the perfects. - The veteran hunter nodded before gazing at the door that was almost closed.

- You can come in. - Without any other word, the occupants of the room awaited for the new student to enter the room.

_That's it for the first chap. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. And please let me know what you think about this. ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: __ By the way I forgot to mention that Amaya in Japanese means "Night Rain"._

Chapter 2

When she opened the door and finally entered, Zero widened his eyes as he recognized the face of his dear friend, of his special girl. He almost couldn't believe it how much she had grown. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but to him, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in the whole world. Her eyes held more shine than he remembered, her hair was longer and she was no longer a little girl, but a beautiful and developed woman, that surely made men fall at her feet with ease. Meanwhile, while Zero was still in his trance, Yuuki was fussing about Amaya's clothes.

- Oh my God! These clothes are awesome! - The older girl smiled tenderly, causing Zero to gasp as he remembered her sweet smile.

- Thank you! - Her soft voice only made Zero's heart beat faster. She no longer had her high pitched childish voice; now, her voice was soft and low, almost seductive. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Cross Kaien began with his extravagant behavior.

- Oh, Amaya-chan! You've grown so much since I last saw you! You became a beautiful woman! - The raven haired girl gazed annoyed at the man who was currently dancing around her.

- Cross-san! Why don't you behave like a headmaster for a change? - Yuuki, who was surprised by Amaya's outburst, and Kaien backed away, while Toga and Zero smirked. The silver haired male gazed at her amusingly; she still had the same feisty personality that he liked so much. She was really two opposites: in a second she could be sweet, caring and tender; while on the next second she'll be harsh, deadly and a little scary. Finally, Kaien, became serious once again and sat at his desk.

- Well, Amaya-chan, I want you to meet my daughter, Cross Yuuki. - The female guardian smiled and bowed a little while Amaya did the same, before Kaien continued. - Yuuki, this young lady is Yagari Amaya. - When Yuuki heard the other girl's last name she widened her eyes in surprise.

- Huh? Yagari? Like... in Yagari-sensei's family? - Amaya nodded.

- Yes, Yagari Toga is my father. - Yuuki widened her eyes in surprise an stayed speechless, before Kaien smiled at Zero.

- I would introduce you to Zero, but you two already know each other. - The girl smiled and nodded before she gazed at Zero. She was quite surprised at his aspect. He had become a quite handsome tall man, his amethyst colored eyes still held the same loneliness it always had, but now it seemed deeper and she knew why. She noticed the tattoo on his neck and smiled slightly, it was true that he was fighting the beast in him as best as he could. Pushing away her thoughts, she approached him and smiled.

- Hello, Zero. It's been awhile. - He continued to gaze at her blue eyes, before, on an impulse, he bent down and embraced her tightly, surprising the other occupants of the room who had never seen him act like that. Amaya, however, didn't mind the embrace and soon, she embraced him as well. As soon as she did this, she felt him relax.

- Amaya... - His deep, husky voice made a shiver run down her spine and a warm feeling gather in her chest. - I never thought I would see you again. - She smiled and pulled away before caressing his face, surprising the boy.

- Well, here I am. - He smiled slightly, making the others gasp at the unusual sight.

- Yeah. - Without any other word Zero returned to his usual stoic face, let her go and then they turned to the Headmaster. After recovering from the shock, Kaien cleared his throat and gazed at the girl.

- Well, Amaya-chan, I want to propose you a place as a guardian and perfect. I'm sure that you know what that position means, and we'll be happy to have help with that job. - Amaya nodded and thought for a while before answering, her voice now carrying a business like tone.

- I'll be happy to help and join the guardians. Especially if that means placing those vampires in the right place! - Kaien sighed.

- I see that you share Kiryu-kun's point of view and not my dream. - She shook her head negatively.

- Due to my past, I see your dream with doubtful eyes. Still, I only attack vampires if they're out of line. If they behave, I'll behave as well. - Cross smiled and nodded.

- Fair enough. - He got up and went near a closet, which he opened and took out a chest. He placed it on the desk and gazed back at the girl. - I want you to choose the anti-vampire weapon you're going to wear here. - She nodded and he opened the chest. She looked through the weapons and smiled.

- I see that Zero chose Bloody Rose. - Kaien nodded and smiled.

- Yes, it was Zero's weapon of choice. - She nodded and gazed at the weapons, her gaze stopping on a black gun, almost identical to Bloody Rose, only a little smaller. She picked it up and smiled.

- Black Rose. It's been awhile since I last held this weapon. - Kaien smiled.

- The Bloody Rose's twin. The female version. - She nodded and Zero smirked.

- Are you sure you're still able to use that, Amaya? Haven't you lost the skills? - Amaya mirrored his smirk as she gazed at him.

- Oh, you think so? Do you want to bet that I'm quicker and more effective than you at shooting? - He continued to smirk, his eyes shining in amusement.

- Like old times, huh? Sure, bring it on! There's a shooting range in the basement, let's go there! My Bloody Rose against your Black Rose! Let's see who will win! - She smiled, happy to be back by her friend's side.

- Count me in! Let's go! - She turned to her father. - I'll be back later, and then I'll see the school and try the uniform! - Before Toga could answer her, she had already left, still, before Zero could go after her, the elder hunter gazed at his former student.

- Hey, Zero. - The boy stopped to gaze at the teacher. - Take good care of her. - Zero nodded, before following Amaya out of the door.

_That's it for this chap!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Outside of the office, he found the girl waiting for him, leaning against the wall. He smiled slightly at her as they began to walk side by side.

- You know Amaya, it is really good to see you. - She smiled kindly at him.

- It's really good to see too Zero. I really missed you during these years, but father never let me go see you. He said that you were in a place where people loved you and took good care of you. I really hope that it was the case. I always... hoped that you would be alright. - He gazed at her with sadness in his amethyst eyes.

- Yeah... they took care of me. I'm... good. - The raven haired girl noticed the sad tone of his voice and gazed worriedly at him.

- Zero... I... know that I've been out of your life for many years, but... I want you to know that you can count with me for everything, like on the old days. - He smiled a little.

- I know Amaya. And thank you. - They remained in silence for a while before Zero spoke again. - Do you know about... my condition? - She nodded.

- I do. Father told me. - The silver haired hunter looked away in shame.

- And aren't you disgusted by what I've become? - She stopped on her tracks, making Zero stop as well and gaze back at her, surprised when he saw an upset look on her face.

- How can you say that? No matter what happens, Zero is Zero! The nature of who you are might have changed, but not your heart and soul! You're still Zero! And I promise you that in the day that you stop being Zero, I'll be the one to kill the beast that took over your body! - Without knowing what to say, Zero approached the girl and embraced her tightly, pressing their bodies as close as possible, making her rest her head on his shoulder.

- Thank you Amaya! I was... really needing you! I know that I can trust you with my life, and that's what I'm doing. - She closed her eyes and smiled.

- You're welcome Zero. But I really do hope that I won't have to kill you. - He nodded and pulled away, before they continued to walk. After a little while in silence, Amaya talked again. - Hey, Zero, I know it's none of my business but, can I ask you something personal? - He nodded.

- Go ahead. I won't hide anything from you. - She got a little blushed at that but quickly dismiss it.

- Thanks. Hum... Are you drinking Cross-san's blood? - The question shocked him but after a while he nodded.

- Yeah... I can't keep the blood tablets down. - She nodded in understanding.

- It's understandable. You have to quench the thirst in some way. - She paused for a moment before continuing. - You know Zero, if you want to and if you like its smell, you can drink my blood. I don't mind. - This made Zero look once again shocked and this time he stopped. When she noticed his shocked expression she smiled sadly. - I see. You don't like my smell. You prefer Cross Yuuki's. - Once again he was surprised by her reaction. He would never expected her to assume that and be disappointed by that fact, even... if it wasn't true. Quickly, before giving it a second thought, he approached her and embraced her tightly from behind, before nuzzling her neck.

- That isn't true! I... love your smell! - At this comment, he heard her sigh in contentment, surprising him even further. - I just... don't want to hurt you. I already hurt Yuuki, I don't want to hurt you too! Not you, who is the only good thing from my childhood that is left! - He let her turn around on his embrace so that she was facing him. When she looked him in the eyes she smiled and caressed his face.

- I appreciate your concern Zero, but I want to help you. You don't know how much it pained me to be away and know that you were here suffering! Knowing that I couldn't do a thing to help you, hurt me badly! So please, if I can help you in any way, even if it's through my blood, let me help you! Please! - He gazed at her blue eyes and saw nothing but determination. At this he sighed.

- I'll think about it. - She smiled and on an impulse, got on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, surprising him, before they resumed their walk in direction of the shooting range.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, a group of Day Class girls that were near that place had seen the exchange of embraces and tender gestures. It goes without saying that they quickly began to wonder who the mysterious girl was and why was Kiryu Zero so tender with her. Was the girl his girlfriend or his lover? The Cross academy had a new rumor, soon, almost the entire school knew about the tender scene that had happened between the bad tempered Kiryu Zero and the mysterious raven haired girl.

_That's it for now... (Sorry it's small...)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Author's note: __The new title was The Pocky Machine 's idea and so the credit goes to her. Thank you ^_^ By the way, please you Kaname fans don't bash me due to Amaya's comments. I actually like him._

Half an hour later, Zero and Amaya returned to the Headmaster's office where Yuuki and Toga were still waiting for them. When Kaien saw them he smiled.

- So, who won the bet? - The raven haired girl gazed at the silver haired hunter who was a little upset for not having won their match and smiled.

- We are tied. - Kaien smiled and handed her the Day Class uniform and the armband that symbolized her as a guardian. She took it gladly and smiled, before Kaien spoke again.

- Why don't you go dress the uniform in the bathroom? - The man pointed to a door inside the office and she nodded before entering the door. A little after she came back and Yuuki smiled widely.

- Ah, Amaya-san, you look good in the uniform too! - Amaya smiled at the younger girl.

- Thank you Yuuki-san. - She turned to gaze at the Headmaster. - This one fits me well. - He nodded before noticing something and gaze at her neck, smiling.

- I see that you still wear that choker. I've always seen you with it. - She smiled slightly and touched the piece of jewelry on her neck.

- Yeah, it's my lucky charm. - Yuuki gazed at the girl's neck, to see what they were talking about and saw a wide black lace choker with a medium size shiny red glass rose in the middle, from the rose dropped a small chain with a little silver cross on it. To the younger girl, the piece was simply beautiful.

- Wow, it's amazing Amaya-san! - The raven haired girl smiled once again, her blue eyes shining.

- Thank you Yuuki-san. It was a present from a dear friend of mine many years ago. It belonged to his mother, it was part of his family inheritance. It's very ancient and I treasure it very much. It never leaves my side. - Yuuki smiled.

- He must really liked you Amaya-san! To give you such a treasure! - The girl giggled.

- You can ask him yourself Yuuki-san! - She turned to gaze at Zero, who was gazing intently at her. - Right Zero? - Yuuki gazed surprised at the boy.

- Eh? It was you, Zero? - He nodded.

- It was on the second birthday I spent with her. - He approached Amaya and touched the choker on her neck. - This choker was in the Kiryu family for generations. That red rose is made of the crystallized blood of one of the first vampires, a pureblood; and the cross is made of anti-vampiric metal. All this makes this choker vampire proof. It protects her neck from vampires. - He touched the small cross of the choker and Amaya smiled at him, before Yuuki spoke again.

- But why doesn't it affect you? You just touched it and nothing happened. - Zero opened his mouth to answer her, but Amaya cut him off as she gazed at the other girl.

- He is immune at its effects because he has Kiryu blood flowing through him. I don't know if you know it, but the Kiryu family was one of the first vampire hunter families that existed. They had direct contact with the ancestors. - The brunette girl gazed surprised at Amaya.

- Oh, I didn't know that. - Before she could ask anything else Amaya gazed at Kaien once again.

- Headmaster, I would like to know who the main vampires of the Night Class are. I want to know with what I'm dealing with. - Kaien smiled.

- Zero will update you on that. I hope you like your stay here, Amaya-chan. - She nodded and smiled.

- Thank you Cross-san. - The Headmaster gazed at Zero.

- Kiryu-kun, since you already knew Amaya-chan, I trust you to take care of her and show her how the things work around here. - The male teenager nodded and Kaien smiled. - Well, you can go now. - They all nodded and the three teenagers prepared to leave when Toga gazed at his daughter.

- Amaya don't worry about your bags, I'll take them to your room later. Now be careful. - She smiled at her father.

- Thank you dad. And don't worry, I'll be fine! - After this the three of them left the office and began walking around the halls. A while later, Yuuki smiled at Amaya.

- Amaya-san, can I ask you something? - The elder girl gazed at her.

- Of course Yuuki-san. Ask whatever you want. - Yuuki gazed at the ground a little embarrassed.

- In the Headmaster's office you said that something happened in your past that involved vampires. What was it? - Amaya stopped on her tracks and Zero gazed sadly at her before caressing her face.

- Amaya... - She smiled at him and touched his hand that was on her face before gazing at Yuuki.

- My mother was brutally killed by a pureblood, two days after I was born. The ones who found me and took care of me, till my dad returned from his trip, were Zero's parents. In a wicked coincidence, the same pureblood that killed my mother was the same that attacked the Kiryu household and bit Zero. - The brunette girl was gazing in shock at the older girl.

- I-I'm so sorry Amaya-san, I didn't know it was that horrible. - The raven haired girl smiled sadly.

- At least I know about my past Yuuki-san. It must be horrible to not know where we came from. - Cross Yuuki gazed surprised at her.

- H-How do you know about that? - Amaya smiled again.

- I know that you don't remember but, I was in Cross-san's house when Kuran Kaname took you there. I was there that night. - This left Yuuki very surprised while Zero frowned.

- That means that you already met him. What do you think of him? - The raven haired girl gazed seriously at her childhood friend.

- The Hunter Association sent me to work with him several times. Kuran Kaname is a very strong pureblood that plans everything till the last detail. He is someone that we should be aware off. He is not someone I would like to have as my enemy, because he stops at nothing to eliminate who is in his way. Still, if you're on his good side, he will do nothing against you. He cares deeply for Yuuki-san and anyone who dares to hurt her is as good as dead. - The boy gazed surprised at her.

- How do you know that? - Amaya smiled at him and gazed at Yuuki who was still with a surprised face.

- Because, everytime he went on a mission with me, he hurried to go back to Cross-san's house to see Yuuki-san. One day I asked about his intentions towards her and he answered that she was his precious girl. - She sighed. - I heard that he is the Dorm President of the Night Class. It suits him; the king of vampires, as their leader here. - Zero frowned as he gazed at her.

- So, you admire him? - She shook her head negatively.

- No. No matter what, he's a pureblood. I could never admire someone of that kind. Besides, he isn't someone you can trust blindly. He plans everything like a chess game and he manipulates people for his purposes like they are chess pieces. How could I admire someone like that? I don't admire vampires, Zero. In fact, the only vampire I admire and respect is you. But before being a vampire, you're a Vampire Hunter. Never forget that. - Zero gazed surprised at her. The shine in her blue eyes assuring him that she meant every word she had said. After a while in silence, he nodded.

- Thanks. - She nodded before they continued to walk towards the classroom.

_This chapter is done. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After sometime, they were standing in front of the door of the classroom and Yuuki gazed at the other girl.

- Amaya-san, we'll introduce you to the class, okay? - The raven haired girl smiled and nodded before they all entered the room. As soon as they did the teacher said in an angry voice.

- Cross, Kiryu, you're late! Again! - Once he turned around he saw a new face. - Oh? A new student? - Yuuki smiled.

- Yes, sensei. She's Yagari Amaya. She's a transferred student and the third perfect. - The teacher gazed surprised at the three teenagers.

- Yagari? Any relation with Yagari Toga? - Amaya smiled and nodded.

- Yes, sensei, he's my father. - The man nodded. Meanwhile, everyone in the classroom was gazing at the raven haired girl and whispering, recognizing her as the mysterious girl of the rumor. The teacher gazed at Zero and Yuuki.

- You two can go sit on your places. I'll introduce Yagari-san to the class. - The two perfects did as they were told and the teacher gazed at Amaya. - Yagari-san, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself? - The girl turned to the class and smiled.

- Hello everyone, I'm Yagari Amaya. I'm 17 years old and I'm Japanese. I've spent these last three years in a boarding school overseas and returned to Japan only yesterday. I hope I can become friends with all of you. - She bowed, the teacher approached her and turned to look at the class.

- Class, any questions to Yagari-san? - Several hands were raised in the air and the teacher pointed to a girl with long straight brown hair, who immediately got up.

- Yagari-san, is it true that you're Kiryu-kun's girlfriend? - At this Amaya became deeply flushed and the ones who gazed at Zero saw a light pink adorning his pale cheeks. The raven haired girl opened her mouth to answer only to be cut off by Zero's voice.

- It's none of your damn business! - He huffed. - Damn nosy girls! Don't bother Amaya with that kind of questions! - His answer and the fact that he called her only by her first name just made the rumors and whispers grow even more. Then, the teacher chose another girl who got up.

- Yagari-san, in which country were you studying? And how was the school? - Amaya cleared her throat before answering her.

- I was studying in England in an all-girl school. It was a very strict school, run by nuns. - Another girl got up.

- Wasn't an all-girl school kind of boring? I mean, there were no guys to look to! - The female hunter smiled.

- Well, I never thought of it that way. I always thought the guys over there to be a little immature. - Before any girls could make anymore questions, the teacher turned to gaze at Amaya.

- Yagari-san, please choose a seat to be your permanent one. - The girl looked around the classroom and then smiled.

- Can I sit next to Zero? - The teacher gazed surprised at her.

- Next to Kiryu-kun? Are you sure? He doesn't pay attention to class and I don't want a new student to follow his path. By the way, can I see the sheet with your grades? - The girl smiled, went to her pocket and took a piece of paper that handed to the teacher.

- Here it is sensei. And don't worry, I'm never influenced by my surroundings. - He nodded and then looked at the paper. As soon as he took a look at her grades he widened his eyes in surprise.

- Y-Your grades are great! Above average! Not the maximum, but still, high! And by the report here, you're a good student. - He gazed at her. - Are you sure that you want to sit next to Kiryu? - She nodded and smiled.

- Yes please. - The man sighed.

- Very well, go on ahead. - The girl smiled before practically skipping her way to the seat next to Zero. The silver haired hunter smiled slightly at her, while the teacher continued the lesson and the other students were glancing at the new girl and the male perfect. When he saw that she was completely settled in her seat, Zero rested his head on his hand while facing her and spoke on a low tone.

- Why did you insist in sitting here? - She gazed a little surprised at him.

- Eh? Why? You don't want me here? - He adverted his gaze from her.

- I didn't say that. I just asked. You could've sat anywhere. Why here? - She smiled widely at him, causing him to blush slightly.

- Because I want to be by your side! Besides, you're the only one I know in here. - Her first remark only made Zero even more embarrassed but he quickly recovered.

- Now you also know Yuuki. You could sit beside her. - Amaya gazed at her hands, shook her head and when she spoke her voice came low and less cheerful.

- I don't want to. - He looked confused at her.

- Why? - She sighed.

- I know that... you care for her, and I'm sure that she's a wonderful girl, but... I don't... feel like... connecting with her so soon. You know me Zero, I don't open up with, nor I trust everyone. I have to know them for a while. - He nodded and sighed.

- I know that. I'm also like that. But you don't trust her at all, do you Amaya? - She smiled slightly and shook her head negatively.

- No I don't. You know me too well Zero. - The boy sighed.

- Why don't you? She's harmless, you know? - She looked at her hands again.

- Zero... can we leave the class? I'm not feeling well. - He frowned as worry appeared in his light colored eyes and he bent forward, placing his forehead against hers, causing several of their classmates to gasp at the scene. Pleased that she hadn't temperature, he pulled back and saw the plea in her eyes. Without a second thought, he got up and gazed at the teacher.

- Sensei! - The older man gazed at him.

- What is it Kiryu? - Zero helped the girl to get up before answering.

- Amaya is not feeling well. I'm taking her to the infirmary. - The man nodded.

- Very well. - Without giving the girl a chance to speak, Zero picked her up, bridal style, surprising her and their classmates, before leaving the classroom.

_Hope you guys like it! ^_^ Till the next time... farewell._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Outside, he took her to the stables where he knew that neither of them would be bothered. Once there, he placed her on her feet and finally gazed at her.

- Are you feeling better here? - She nodded without looking at him. - Then, can you explain me why you wanted to get out of class? - Realizing that she wasn't going to look back at him, or even answer his question, the boy cupped her chin and forced her to gaze at him. When she finally did, she became furiously blushed due to the proximity of their faces, still, she didn't say a word and he frowned. - Answer me Amaya! Why did you want to get out of the class? - The raven haired girl adverted her gaze and sighed.

- I was... becoming bothered by your questions. - He looked at her in confusion before realizing what she meant.

- You mean my question about the reason why you don't trust Yuuki? - She nodded. - Well, I'm still waiting for the answer. You only met her today, so what could you have against her? - She shook her head negatively.

- It's not... against her... personally. It's against... her feelings. - Zero gazed confused at her once again.

- What do you mean with that? - Amaya gazed directly at his eyes.

- Her love for Kuran Kaname! I know that she loves him, and that you love her! She's hurting you! And that's why I can't trust her! - Her words made him gaze surprised and shocked at the girl in front of him, whose eyes were filled with tears. After a while gazing at each other, Zero's gaze softened as he cleaned her tears, closed the distance between them and kissed her forehead tenderly, while embracing her, surprising the girl.

- Amaya, first off, I don't love Yuuki in that way. I love her like a younger sister. Yes, there was a time when I was beginning to have a crush on her, but... it's over now. Second, even if I did love her romantically, it wouldn't be her fault if I got hurt only because she loves another. Don't shun her just because of who she loves. - Amaya pulled back a little to look at him, incredibility in her eyes.

- You don't love her like that then? - He smiled slightly and shook his head.

- No, I don't. Why did you think that I did, by the way? - At this her cheeks became tainted with light pink.

- My dad told me that you were in love with her. And by the way you looked at her when I got here... I'm sorry for my assumption. - He nodded.

- It's alright. - She opened her mouth to speak but stayed silent when she felt something tugging on her hair. She turned around and saw a white horse chewing on her hair. She jumped startled and Zero chuckled slightly, petting the horse, till it let go of her hair. - It seems that White Lily likes you. She does that when she likes someone or wants to be brushed. - Amaya took a deep breath and smiled before petting the horse as well.

- Really? She's a beautiful horse. She seems to be very kind. - He shook his head.

- Not normally. Till this day the only one whom she let to be close to her is me. Now it seems that she likes you as well. - Amaya's smile widened.

- Why do you think that she likes me? - He shook his head negatively.

- I don't know. She scares everyone else that approaches her. Maybe she knows that you are special to me and that you aren't scared of her. - His remark caused a light pink to appear on the girl's cheeks, but she quickly dismissed the sensation. After a while in silence, during which they brushed the horse, Amaya spoke again.

- Zero, can I ask you something? - He nodded.

- Sure. You don't have to keep asking permission. - The girl nodded.

- Did my father tell you what Kaito did? - Zero stopped what he was doing and gazed surprised at her.

- Kaito? I don't hear that name in five years. Why? What did he do? - She sighed and gazed at the floor.

- He went to talk with the Hunter Association and now they're forcing me to marry him. - This made Zero look shocked at her and then frowned as anger and something else she couldn't recognize appeared in his eyes.

- What? Why the hell did they do that? And why did Kaito go to them? - She sighed.

- They say that's for the Hunter Society's well being. That the union of the two hunter families will elevate the hunter blood to another degree. As of why he went there, I don't know. I don't talk with him since I went to study in England. My father was enraged when they gave him the news. - Zero continued to frown.

- It's normal to be! The hell...? - He took a deep calming breath. - Do you... want to do it? Do you want to marry him? - Amaya gazed shocked at him.

- No! Of course not! How can you think that? I don't love him! No matter what, I won't marry him! - He nodded and looked away.

- Sorry. And don't worry, I'll help you with that. I won't let them force you to do it. - She smiled slightly.

- Thank you Zero. - He nodded before suddenly widening his eyes and grasp his neck. Seeing him like that Amaya approached him with worry on her eyes. - Zero? What's wrong? - He shook his head.

- G-Go... away! - She frowned and ignored his order, approaching him and making him look at her. She gasped in surprise as she saw his eyes glowing red and quickly understood what was going on.

- You're hungry. - Without giving him the chance to reply, she took off her jacket, unclasped the choker and approached him even more, till she was leaning against his body. - Zero, drink. - The male hunter shook his head, trying to fight the off urge.

- N-No! I-I can't A-Amaya! - She smiled slightly and caressed his silver hair.

- It's okay Zero. I don't mind. I want to help you. - After a while, he couldn't fight it anymore and surrounded her body with his arms pulling her even closer as he began to lick her neck. As soon as she felt him do this, she smiled and took a deep breath. - Zero... - Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her neck and she realized that he had pierced her skin.

- The sound of him drinking her blood was something new to her, and unlike what she expected, she wasn't frightened by it. Strange enough she felt safe like that, like she belonged there. In her mind she justified that by the simple reason that it was Zero doing it. To her, if it was Zero, then it was alright.

_That's it for now..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a while he stopped and pulled away from her, adverting his gaze in shame.

- I'm sorry Amaya! - She put the choker back on, concealing the bite mark, and dressed her jacket before touching his face and making him look at her.

- Don't apologize Zero. I said that it was okay. I don't mind you feeding of me. I've told you that before. - He nodded.

- Even so... What I did to you... I've hurt you! - She shook her head.

- No you didn't! I'm fine, see? - She smiled widely at him, causing a small smile to appear on his lips.

- Don't you feel dizzy? Didn't I took too much blood? - She shook her head once again.

- No. I'm fine Zero. What about you? Did you get enough blood? You seem to have drank so little. - Zero touched her face slightly.

- I'm fine. The blood I got from you was enough. Strangely it satiated my hunger for blood. It had never happened before with... Yuuki's. - Amaya smiled again.

- That's good right? - He nodded. - So, did you like its taste? - The boy touched the side of her neck where he had bit her.

- Your blood has... an unique taste. It's sweeter and more delicious than anything that I've ever tasted. It's like a rare wine that you can't get enough from it, not matter how much you drink it. I think that I might become addicted to it. - All this had contributed to a deep blush appear on her face, and what he said next, only caused her to become even redder. - And the feelings that I can taste in your blood are very appealing to me.

- F-Feelings? You can taste feelings in blood? - He nodded.

- Yeah, every vampire can know the emotions and memories of the person they are drinking blood from just from their blood. - She gazed at the side.

- Oh, I didn't know that. - She turned to gaze back at him, the blush now nothing more than a light pink shade on her cheeks, and smiled. - I'm glad that you liked its taste. - He cleared his throat.

- Yeah, well we should go to do our perfect duties, or else, Yuuki will kill us. She's a pain in the ass sometimes. - Amaya giggled and nodded.

- Alright, let's go. - They began to walk out the stables in the direction of the gates to the moon dorm. When they got there and the raven haired girl saw the crowd of screaming girls she stepped back and gazed surprised at the male perfect. - W-What the hell? - Zero smirked.

- Welcome to Cross Academy, where the day Class girls act like crazy fan girls towards the Night Class. - She sighed.

- No wonder, they all have an unusual beauty. So, our job is to keep them away from the Night class. - He nodded.

- Yup. - She sighed.

- Great. - Suddenly Yuuki approached them running.

- Zero! Amaya-san! - The two hunters gazed at her and Amaya smiled widely, this time a truthful smile.

- Hello Yuuki-san. You can stop calling me "-san". - Yuuki gazed surprised at her and then smiled.

- Alright, Amaya-chan. You can stop calling "-san" as well. - The older girl nodded.

- Sure Yuuki-chan. - Yuuki's smile widened.

- Are you feeling better now Amaya-chan? - The raven haired girl nodded.

- Yes, I'm fine now Yuuki-chan. I guess I was still a little tired from the trip. - The other girl nodded.

- I'm glad that you're alright now. So, let's go keep these girls in place. It's almost time for the Night Class to come. - The hunters nodded and followed the cheerful girl to their posts where they began to push the girls back. Well, mostly Amaya and Yuuki, because to Zero the only thing he had to do to keep them away was to glare at the girls.

Then, suddenly the gates were opened and girls became even more crazy and hysteric, surprising the inexperienced Amaya. Little by little the Night Class got out of the gates and girls began screaming their favorite's names. As usual Aido Hanabusa, was very cheerful towards the girls, when suddenly he saw the new female perfect. In a matter of seconds he approached her and pulled her closer to him, surprising the girl.

- Oh my, a new face! What's your...? - Before he could finish his question, Zero grabbed his arm and pulled him away with a frown in his face.

- Don't touch her Aido-senpai! - Aido got up straight and gazed at the silver haired hunter with an expressionless face.

- You're scary Kiryu Zero. I just wanted to welcome the new member of Disciplinary Comity. - Zero huffed.

- Yeah right! Keep your hands off of her! - The blond vampire opened his mouth to speak when they heard an strong and demanding voice behind them.

- Aido! - The blond noble turned around in a haste.

- Kaname-sama! - Kuran Kaname sighed and gazed at Amaya.

- Amaya-chan I'm sorry for the inconvenient that Aido caused you. - The girl bowed respectfully, while the girls behind her glared at her.

- Thank you Kaname-kun. But do not worry, he didn't bother me. Zero stopped him in time. - Kaname nodded.

- I'm glad that Kiryu-kun was present then. By the way, welcome to Cross Academy Amaya-chan. - She bowed again.

- Thank you Kaname-kun. - He smiled, causing the girls of the Day Class and Aido to gasp at the unusual scene.

- I look forward to work with you again Amaya-chan. Thank you for helping Yuuki and Kiryu-kun in perfect duty. - She nodded.

- It's my pleasure. By the way, Kaname-kun, do you by any chance have the information that I requested? - He nodded and smiled again.

- Always straight to business aren't you? Yes, I do. Actually, I had requested Ichijou to send it to you. - He looked at the side. - Ichijou. - Immediately a blond boy with emerald eyes and a wide smile approached them.

- Yes Kaname? - He then noticed Amaya and smiled even more. - Ah, Amaya-chan! You're a perfect now! Welcome to Cross Academy! - The girl smiled and bowed.

- Thank you Takuma-kun. - Kaname gazed at Ichijou.

- Ichijou give her the envelope. There's no reason to send it to her if she's here. - The vice president of the Night Class nodded and give the girl a big brown envelope that she took eagerly. Ichijou said goodbye and went away while Kaname gazed seriously at the girl. - Amaya-chan, I know that you're eager to know what is inside that envelope, but please think carefully if you're prepared to read it. The truth may be gratifying but also painful. Sometimes is better if we leave the things as they are. - She nodded and the Night Class went away.

_This is it for now..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a while the only ones remaining near the gates to the moon dorm were the perfects. Amaya stood there simply gazing at the envelope in her hands when suddenly Zero approached her.

- So, you seem very friendly with Kuran-senpai and Ichijou-senpai just now. - She gazed surprised at him and saw that he was frowning.

- I've told you that I've worked with Kaname-kun and in association, I worked with Takuma-kun. - Yuuki approached them.

- What's in that envelope Amaya-chan? - Amaya sighed.

- Some months ago I asked Kaname-kun to help me found information about my mother. Since he has more access to records and information, I asked him. My father never told me anything about my mother and he stopped all my efforts to know about her. I don't even know her name. And now, here it is. - Zero placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

- I can be with you when you open it, if you want to. - She nodded and smiled.

- Thank you Zero, I would appreciate that. - He nodded. - Well, I should put this in my bedroom before we go patrolling. - Yuuki smiled.

- We'll go with you Amaya-chan. - The other girl nodded and smiled, before they went on the direction of the sun dorms. Once there, they got to her designated bedroom, Yuuki and Zero stayed outside, while Amaya went to hide the envelope for the prying eyes of her father. While waiting, Zero noticed that Yuuki was staring at him like she wanted to ask him something.

- What is it Yuuki? - She smiled.

- Zero, why didn't you deny when that girl in class said that Amaya-chan was your girlfriend? Is it because it's the truth? - At this a faint blush appeared in his cheeks.

- N-No, she's not. - The brunette noticed the disappointment in his voice.

- But you like her, don't you? I mean, you want her to be your girlfriend, right? - He opened his mouth to answer her but before he could, Amaya got out of the bedroom. When she noticed Zero's embarrassment she bit her lower lip.

- Sorry, did I interrupt something? - The male hunter immediately realized what she meant and forgetting about Yuuki's presence, he got closer to Amaya, touched her face and kissed her forehead tenderly while grabbing her hand, causing the raven haired girl blush deeply due to the display of affection.

- No, you didn't. - He pulled back a little, remembering that Yuuki was there beside them, and saw the brunette looking away with a light blush in her cheeks. - Let's begin patrolling. Yuuki you stay inside, Amaya and I will go outside. - Yuuki nodded and smiled at the two other perfects.

- Sure. - As she began to go away, she turned around to gaze at them again. - Behave you two! I don't want to catch you two making out behind the bushes! - This remark only made the two hunters to blush even more, before Zero glared at her.

- Damn girl! - Amaya cleared her throat and when she saw how blushed the male perfect was, she couldn't help but giggle. When he heard her giggle he gazed at her with his eyebrow raised. - What's so funny? - She smiled at him.

- I... I've never seen you so blushed! - He smirked.

- Oh? Look who's talking. You look like a tomato! - He got closer to her and touched her face while smirking, causing her to blush even more and his smirk to widen. - A very cute tomato, but still... - The girl gazed away a little embarrassed and Zero chuckled lightly before he pulled away from her. - Well, let's go patrolling. - She nodded and they began walking outside the school building. After a while walking and with Zero showing her the school grounds, they sat near the fountain. The girl gazed up at the night sky before gazing at her friend.

- You really look like your father Zero. - The boy gazed surprised at her before looking at the ground.

- Really? You think so? - She nodded and smiled.

- Yeah I do. Not only in looks but also in personality. - He shook his head negatively.

- I disagree about the personality. My father was... a better person. - The female perfect frowned and approached him, caressing his face tenderly.

- Zero, you're a good person! You're parents would be proud of you! - He looked seriously at her.

- Why would they? Why would they be proud of a beast like me? - Amaya gazed angrily at him.

- Never say that Zero! You're not a beast! The simple fact that you're fighting the transition with everything you have is a great sign! If you didn't have hunter blood, probably you would've fallen to Level E by now! - He gazed directly at her eyes and sighed.

- You're right, I'm sorry. - She nodded and they remained in silence for a while before Zero broke it. - Have you ever thought about what you would do if you ever met that woman again? - The girl gazed at the stars.

- I would want to know why she killed my mother and then, I would kill her for what she did to her, to your family and to you. - Zero gazed at her.

- I want to kill her myself. I don't need you to kill her for me. - She nodded.

- Hio Shizuka, a pureblood that went berserk... - There was a moment of silent before she continued to speak. - Zero, why do you think that my father never told me anything about my mother? - He looked sadly at her and grabbed her hand tenderly for reassurance.

- I don't know. Maybe there was something about her that could be dangerous if you knew and he's trying to keep you safe. - She grasped his hand tightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

- If that's the case, he could've at least tell me her name. - He began to caress the back of her hand.

- Do you want to go open that envelope? - She got even closer to him.

- I'm kind of scared to do that, actually. What if there's something horrible? Maybe I'm better not knowing. - He sighed.

- No you aren't. And remember, no matter who your mother was, that doesn't change who you are. Besides, I'll always be here for you. - The girl smiled.

- Thank you Zero. - He nodded.

- Look, why don't we try asking your father first? - She sighed.

- Why bother? He won't answer me anyway. - Zero got up and dragged her with him.

- Let's try and see. - Without giving her a chance to argue, Zero dragged her through the halls until they found Toga getting out of a classroom.

_That's it for now..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Author's note: I just wanted to thank you all for the kind reviews on this story ^_^_

When he saw them he was surprised.

- What's going on? - The silver haired hunter gazed at the girl before looking at his teacher.

- Sensei, can we go to a private place to talk? - The older man gazed seriously at them before frowning as he noticed that they were holding hands.

- About what? - Zero gazed directly at his teacher's eyes.

- A personal matter. - Toga nodded a little wary, before leading them to a small office where they could talk privately. As soon as the door was closed he gazed at his daughter and former student.

- So, what is it? - The male perfect gazed at the raven haired girl.

- Amaya, go on. I'm here, don't worry. - She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled, before gazing at her dad.

- Dad... I want to ask you something. - Toga gazed intrigued at her.

- About what? - She took a deep breath.

- About my mother. - At this, her father widened his eyes before sighing and looking away.

- Amaya, why this again? I thought that you understood that that is a subject that I won't talk about! - She let go of Zero's hand and approached her father.

- And I did understand! But it's hard for me not to know a thing about her! At least tell me her name! If not her family name, just hers then! - Toga gazed at the teenager before sighing in defeat.

- Her name was Miyako. And that's all you need to know! - The girl nodded, realizing that she wouldn't get anything about her mother from the man. Still, she had one more question that had been haunting her thoughts for a long time.

- Alright, can I just ask something else? It's not about my mother, it's about you and me. - The man nodded reluctantly and the girl continued. - Was I wanted? Or was I an accident and you felt obligated to take care of me? - The man widened his eyes in surprise.

- What the hell are you saying Amaya? Of course you were wanted! Even if it was by a short period of time, your mother loved you deeply! You were very important to her as you are to me! - The girl smiled.

- Did you love her? - Toga closed his eyes before speaking again.

- Amaya... please stop with the questions. - She frowned, determined.

- Who was the one that named me? It was you or my mother? - The man clenched his fists.

- Your mother did! Now it's enough! I won't answer anything else! See you tomorrow, good night! - After this, he left the small office, leaving the two perfects alone. Amaya smiled at Zero.

- Well, at least I know her name and that my mother loved me. - Zero nodded and approached her.

- Yeah. Miyako is a pretty name. - She nodded and he continued. - So, what do you want to do now? - She took a deep breath.

- Now more than ever, I want to know what's inside that envelope. Will you come with me to open it? - He nodded.

- Of course, let's go. - She smiled and they walked towards her bedroom. Once they got there, Zero closed the door while the girl went to get the envelope.

When she got it, they sat on her bed and she opened the envelope. Inside, there were several photographs and several sheets filled with information. Amaya picked the photo of a smiling, beautiful woman with long curly black hair and deep blue eyes. The girl caressed the photo, before turning it around and read what was written on it: "Anrui Miyako". Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the picture of her mother once again.

- Mother... - Zero touched her shoulder, reassuring her.

- It's alright Amaya. You know, the Anrui family is an ancient hunter family. - She nodded.

- I know. Still, I don't understand why my father didn't tell me. Maybe the answer is in these papers. - He nodded and they continued to see the papers and photos.

Several photos were of the woman alone, but one caught Amaya's attention: a photo of Miyako standing beside Toga. They were both smiling and looked very happy. The way Toga was embracing the smiling Miyako, showed her and Zero, that they loved each other very much.

After the photos, Amaya picked up the papers and began reading it when suddenly, something she read shocked her. In the place where it was described the race of the person in question, instead of reading "Human" as she expected, she was shocked to read "Half-Vampire". At this she gazed shocked at Zero, who was gazing wide eyed at the paper.

- Zero... my mother... was a half-vampire! - At the sound of her voice, he recovered from his initial shock and embraced her tightly.

- It's alright Amaya. That doesn't matter a thing. - She gazed at him with her eyes full of tears.

- Don't you hate me? - He looked surprised at her before caressing her face.

- Don't say such stupid things Amaya! Why would I hate you? This doesn't change who you are! - At his words the girl didn't think twice and threw herself on to his arms.

- Thank you Zero! Thank you! - He began touching her hair, trying to sooth her.

- You don't have to thank me. Now let's see the rest. - She nodded and looked back at the papers.

They were surprised to see that most of the text was covered in black ink. There were only bits and pieces of readable text, like: "affair with Yagari Toga"; "pregnant with Yagari's child"; "disinherited"; "child's name: Amaya"; "killed at the hands of the pureblood Hio Shizuka while protecting her child". At this Amaya stopped reading and realizing that she was about to cry, Zero hold her again. In his arms she began to sob.

- Z-Zero, she died... b-because of me! P-Protecting me! - He embraced her tightly.

- That only shows how much she cared for you. She gave her life for you. Now, let's read the rest. - She nodded and cleaned the tears before gazing at the papers once again.

_That's it for now..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

However, there wasn't much to read anyway. The rest of the text was mostly covered by ink, leaving only a small part readable: "The child was saved from the death at the hands of the pureblood by the Kiryu's, who took her out of that house before she was devoured by that woman. She remained at the Kiryu's guard until Yagari Toga returned from his trip." That was the end of the text. Then Amaya noticed a small note inside the envelope. By the hand writing, she could tell it had been written by Kaname.

- "Amaya-chan, I'm sorry if this is not what you expected. Unfortunately, all the information I could find about your mother was like this, censored. I'm sorry I couldn't help you in finding more about her. Sincerely, Kuran Kaname."

The girl placed all the papers inside the envelope and left the photos out, before she gazed at Zero.

- Well, at least I know something. - The boy gazed sadly at her, the sadness and pain in her voice visible and a little disturbing to him, before he embraced her. She willingly let him pull her to his arms, close to his body. She couldn't deny that she felt safe beside him, and although she wished that they were more than that, he was her best friend. Zero continued to hold her until suddenly they were surprised by a strong male voice coming from the door of the room.

- What the hell is going on in here? - The hunters pulled away from each other and gazed startled at the door, becoming surprised when they saw Toga standing there, gazing angrily at them. Seeing that none of the teenagers was going to answer, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. - Well? What are you doing in her room Zero? And sitting on her bed? - Zero remained silent while Amaya realized what her father was thinking, got up and approached him.

- Dad, it's not what you're thinking! We were just talking! - The man frowned even more.

- He was holding you! You two weren't talking! - She sighed.

- Dad, please! Zero was comforting me! - The man gazed at the boy and then back at his daughter.

- Comforting you why? - The girl gazed at her hands a little nervous. When Zero noticed how nervous she was, he got up, approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

- It's okay Amaya. He will know sooner or later. - She nodded while Toga was even more suspicious, still he waited for her to speak.

- Well dad, I received an envelope with informations early today and I was just finish reading it. Zero was here with me, by my side, to support me. - Her father looked intrigued at her.

- Informations about what? - Amaya turned around grabbed one of the photos and showed it to her father.

- About my mother! - The man stared surprised and shocked at his daughter before finally gazing at the picture she held. It was a picture of Miyako sitting on the grass, dressed with a simple light blue sundress, smiling at the camera with a lovely smile. When he saw that picture he gasped.

- Miyako... - Then he gazed at the girl. - Where did you get this? What information did you got? - She sighed.

- The photos came in an envelope that was delivered to me today. The information wasn't much. The most part was censored. At least I know her full name: Anrui Miyako. And that she was a Half-Vampire. - He took a deep breath and gazed at the side.

- So, now you know. - She gazed apprehensive at the man.

- Dad, why didn't you tell me? And why is so much information censored? - He closed his eyes before gazing back at her.

- You're too much like your mother, full of questions. - He sighed. - I didn't tell you because Miyako made me promise that I wouldn't. - Amaya gazed surprised at him.

- Why? - He sat down on a chair.

- Because... Well, it's better if I tell you the whole story. - The girl nodded before she and Zero sat back on her bed. - Your grandmother fell in love with a noble vampire from the Aido family, and eventually she got pregnant with your mother. I don't know what happened with that vampire, but your grandmother was shunned by her own family. However, as soon as Miyako was born, the family and the Hunter Association gained a new interest on the child. Little after her birth, Miyako's blood was tested for anomalies, since she was the daughter of a noble vampire and a vampire hunter; when they did it, they found out that her blood was special, that besides giving her greater healing ability and longer longevity, once outside her body was able to give its properties to anyone who injects it or drinks it, being human or vampire. Because of this and scared that her blood could loose its abilities, they forbidden her to have children. Then years later, during a hunt, we met each other. She was 15 then and we soon became friends. It wasn't long before we fell in love with each other. Although her family forbidden me to see her, we still met in secrecy. Most of those times it were the Kiryu's who helped us out. Well, years later Miyako got pregnant. A non planned pregnancy, but still very welcomed. Her family knowing this, disinherited her and she had to go to hiding to avoid her family from killing the baby in order to get your blood. We were in hiding most of the time during nine months, until a week before you were born, the Hunter Association sent me on a hunting. When I returned, the Kiryu's told me that two days after you were born Hio Shizuka appeared in the house we were hiding in and when your mother refused giving you to her, she killed her mercilessly. And if it weren't for the Kiryu's you would be dead as well. They saved you and took care of you, even though they had been parents themselves some time before. So, since I was curious about why would a pureblood want to kill you, I went to the Hunter Association and found out that since you're mine and Miyako's daughter, your blood is stronger than hers, because you have even more hunter blood in you. That's from what I tried to protect you all these years. And that's why Kaito wants to marry you. - When he finished the two teenagers were gazing shocked and surprised at the man, before Amaya managed to speak.

- Did you always knew that she was a Half-Vampire? - He nodded.

- Yes I did. And I couldn't care less. - She nodded.

- You really loved her didn't you dad? - He gazed down.

- More than I want to admit. - The girl got up and hugged her father, surprising the man.

- Thank you dad. - Toga cleared his throat, trying to hide the embarrassment of being hugged.

- What for? - She continued to hug him.

- For taking care of me all these years, for being a good father, for protecting me and for telling me all this. - He patted her back.

- You're welcome. - She noticed his discomfort and pulled back to gaze at him.

- Can I keep the photos? - He nodded.

- Sure, why not? - Toga got up and went in the direction of the door, but before he left the room, he gazed back at Zero. - Behave yourself Zero! If you do any improper thing to her... - This remark caused Amaya and Zero to blush.

- D-Dad! Please! - The older hunter nodded before leaving the room. As soon as he did, Zero got up, approached the girl and touched her shoulder.

- Well, now you know the whole story. - She turned around to look at him and smiled widely.

- You're right. And I'm happy. You know, if it weren't for your parents I wouldn't be here right now. - He caressed her face.

- But you are. And I'm happy for it. - She got a little blushed at this but smiled.

- Thank you Zero. Do you think that the reason why my blood satiated your thirst is because of my blood inheritance? - The boy began playing with a strand of her curly hair.

- It may be. But I don't think so. The taste of your blood tells me another story. - This made her blush even more.

- The taste? - He nodded and absentmindedly touched her neck while licking his lips.

- Yeah, that sweet taste. - She noticed how dazed he looked like and realized that he was eying her neck. Without saying a word, Amaya took off her choker and jacket before baring her neck to him.

- Drink Zero. - When she spoke, he came to his senses and shook his head negatively, before getting away from her.

- No! I don't need it! - Amaya approached him and touched his back.

- Zero, it's alright if you want to. The other marks already disappeared. - He shook his head again.

- No! Not again! I already bit you today! I'm not starving for blood, I just... - She made him look at her and smiled.

- You're lusting for my blood. And it's okay. - He frowned as he gazed at her.

- No, it's not okay! I don't want to become like those beasts who lust for blood all the time! I only drink it when I can't take it any longer! - She touched his face.

- But that's bad for you Zero. You're hurting yourself like that. Please don't do that. Please, drink. - The male hunter gazed a little surprised at her before his gaze focused on her neck.

_That's it for now..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In a second his eyes were bloody red, he approached her, surrounded her body with his arms, pulling her closer and licked her neck tenderly before sinking his fangs on her skin and indulging in her sweet taste. Unconsciously and following his primitive instincts, Zero began caressing her body while feeding, causing the girl to moan a little. When her moan reached his ears the vampire side of him grown more ferocious, demanding more physical contact with the female on his arms. At the same time his human side was fighting his vampire side with all he had. What he wasn't expecting was that it spoke to him.

_- Why are you fighting it Hunter? You've lusted for this female's body as much as you've lusted for her blood. Why don't you admit it?_ - When the voice echoed inside his head, Zero frowned and talked to it.

_- Who the hell are you? _- The other voice chuckled.

_- Why, Hunter, I'm your vampire side. And I know everything that goes on in your head. I know how much you lusted for this female. I know every dark dream you had of her, while not knowing how she looked like after all those years without seeing her. And now that you know how she looks, your fantasies are more realistic. You are quite a naughty boy, having such thoughts about her after encountering her again only today._ - Zero frowned even more.

_- Shut up! You're a beast! You don't know anything about me or Amaya! - _His vampire side was clearly amused when he spoke again.

_- I am you, Kiryu Zero. And I know everything about you; I even know things that you don't know about yourself. About the female, I know what your thoughts and memories tell me, besides knowing how she feels about you, of course._ - Zero cursed mentally.

_- Fuck you! The hell? What the fuck do you mean with that asshole?_ - The other voice seemed even more amused.

_- Oh, I'm sure that you've realized the feelings and lust she feels for you when you taste her blood. If you didn't, you're more stupid than I imagined._ - The silver haired hunter grunted.

_- Shut the fuck up and leave me alone! And don't you dare hurt Amaya! -_ The other voice chuckled again.

_- Hurt her? Believe me Hunter, what I would do to her would make her feel everything but pain! Pleasure, ecstasy... Only good things._ - At this Zero became even more angry.

_- Don't you dare touch her like that, vampire!_ - The other voice sighed.

_- If you don't want me to do it, you better do it yourself Hunter. But I advise you to act fast. I don't know for how long I'll be able to control myself while seeing this female every day. My wish to mate her is very big Hunter. I'm warning you._ - Zero frowned again.

_- Shut up! Go away!_ - The other voice chuckled before finally disappearing. At that moment, the hunter realized that he still had his fangs carved on Amaya's neck. He quickly pulled away, to the girl's surprise.

- Zero, what's wrong? You didn't drink almost anything. - He gazed surprised at her, to him he had spent several minutes sucking her blood while talking with his vampire side, when in reality it had passed a little more than 3 minutes since he had pierced her neck.

- What? - She touched his face tenderly.

- A little after you began drinking, you became as rigid as a board and stopped drinking. Is everything alright? - He nodded while pulling her closer, till he was embracing her tightly.

- Everything's fine. - The girl closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

- Then, why don't you drink again Zero? - He widen his eyes at her calm tone while asking that. Yuuki had always been nervous when asking if he wanted to drink blood and when he was drinking. Without mentioning the regret he felt on her blood. With Amaya there was none of that; she was very calm and almost eager when she asked him if he wanted blood, and as soon as he licked her neck to prepare to pierce her skin, he could feel her relax in his arms. And her blood had no trace of regret; instead he could taste relief and happiness in it.

The male hunter pulled back to gaze at her and saw her smile sweetly at him.

- Can... I? - She nodded and giggled.

- Of course Zero. Always. - He caressed her face in a silent "thank you", before bending forward and sinking his fangs on her skin. This time however, he was in full control of himself, to his surprise, and treated her gently, trying to minimize her pain as best as he could. After a few more sips, Zero took his fangs out and licked the place he had bitten, trying to quicken her healing process. He realized that there was no need to be worried when he saw her skin repairing itself. In a matter of a few seconds, the bite mark was gone. He touched the spot where he had bit and smiled.

- It seems that your healing ability is really extraordinary. The mark is already gone. - She smiled at him.

- Even if it wasn't, it would be fine Zero. By the way, this last time you were very gentle. Thank you. - He shook his head negatively.

- You don't have to thank me, Amaya. That was the least I could do for you after biting you for the third time today. It's really an unforgivable act. - Amaya gazed worriedly at him while touching his face.

- No it's not. I'm helping you fight. We're partners, remember? - He touched her hand that was on his face.

- Yeah, I do. Still... - She touched his lips with her other hand, silencing him.

- Zero, it's alright. I'm okay with it. I'm happy to know that I can help you in any way. - The man grabbed her hand that rested on his lips and kissed its palm, surprising the girl. - Z-Zero... - In a daze, he leaned forward till his face has close to hers. The girl could feel his breath on her face and closed her eyes, hoping that something she had awaited for so long would come true. Zero, gazed tenderly at her face, admiring each one of her features, from her long and dark eyelashes till her rosy lips.

- Utsukushī! (Beautiful) – This surprised the girl even more, since it was unlike Zero to say something like that. Specially to someone, still, she remained with her eyes closed; almost as if submitting to him. The male hunter noticed her actions and smiled slightly before leaning forward and kissing her forehead tenderly. Amaya was disappointed by this, still, she didn't let it show when she opened her eyes to gaze at him. She was surprised to see a light pink adorning his cheeks but dismissed it as she got on her tip toes and kissed him on the corner of his lips, making him gasp in surprise, and the woman to smile with the accomplishment.

- Thank you Zero. - He nodded a little embarrassed.

- You're welcome. - He cleared his throat. - Well, you should get some sleep. Yuuki probably ended patrolling and I'm going to bed as well. See you tomorrow. - She nodded and smiled.

- Goodnight Zero. - He nodded.

- Goodnight Amaya. If you need anything, just come to my room. I'm sure you'll find it. - She blushed a little and nodded.

- Thank you Zero. - He kissed her forehead once again before leaving the room.

After he left the room, Amaya locked the door before changing to her night clothes. She gazed at herself in the full body mirror. The sleeveless light blue nightgown she wore went till her thighs and she had bought it against her father's wishes. He had said that such a piece of clothing was too provocative and short for a girl like her. She smiled at the memory. Her mind then drifted to her encounter with Zero earlier that day. At the beginning she had thought that he had romantic feelings for Cross Yuuki and unwillingly, she began to dislike the girl. However, Zero denied such feelings, and she believed him. He wasn't one to fool around or to play with someone. He was honest and that was one of the things that she loved about him. He had been very tender with her, even if to him, she was only his childhood friend.

Even so, she couldn't help but hope that one day he would see her more than a simple friend. That he will feel for her the same as she feels for him. She sighed as she walked towards her bed and laid down.

Soon, she drifted to sleep and let her mind be flooded with pleasant dreams. Dreams of her own fairy tail, where Zero was by her side.

_That's it for now..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meanwhile in Zero's room, the male hunter was laying fully clothed on his bed, on top of the covers. In his mind his vampire side was talking to him again, driving the male hunter crazy.

_- Take her Hunter! She's yours to take! She yearns for you as much as you do for her!_ - Zero clenched his teeth.

_- Shut up! You know nothing!_ - The voice chuckled.

_- I know more than you think. I know how you lust for her body. Her luscious and curvy body... You've felt it when she was in your arms._ - The man grabbed his head with both hands.

_- Be quiet! Don't you dare touch Amaya!_ - The vampire side almost growled.

_- You moron! Do you know how hard it is to find your ideal mate? There are people who search for theirs during their whole lives without finding it! And you have yours so close to you that it is almost a crime if you do not claim her!_ - His vampire side showed him an image of Amaya, laying on his bed, dressed only in his shirt, her black hair spread across his pillow, gazing seductively at him; her eyes begging him to take her. Zero was shocked at this, even though his body reacted immediately to the provoking image.

_- Stop it! What the hell was that?_ - His other side chuckled.

_- That was what you're denying yourself! You seem outraged, but you liked seeing that. That female laying on your bed, at your mercy, begging for you to take her... Ah, what a wonderful feeling, is it not, Hunter?_ - Zero shut his eyes, and punched the bed.

_- Shut up! And stop this! Leave me alone!_ - The voice chuckled and disappeared, allowing Zero, to finally sleep.

Some time later, in Amaya's room, the girl was trashing and turning on her bed as a nightmare replaced her soft and happy dreams.

/In the dream./

_Suddenly Amaya saw herself in a dark room with only a small window near the ceiling, letting the moonlight enter. Then, a female voice spoke to her._

_- Little Yagari Amaya... How you've grown... Still in love with the Kiryu Hunter? - Amaya looked around frenetically and frowned._

_- Who the hell are you? - The woman giggled._

_- Why, you don't know me? I'm sure that you've heard about me. Have you not? - The raven haired girl shivered, the woman's voice was chilling._

_- How should I know, if you don't tell me who you are? - The woman seemed amused._

_- You really are feisty. Maybe it would be better if I show you what I did. - Amaya frowned at this. Suddenly, a spot on the room was lightened and on the ground, the girl could see a woman, looking like herself laying dead on the floor. She recognized the woman immediately and tears fell from her eyes._

_- Mother... - That image disappeared and it was replaced by another: of a couple laying on the floor surrounded by blood. The male had silver hair and the woman, light brown hair. Beside them stood a small, silver haired boy, with his neck full of blood. She also recognized the image. - The Kiryu's... Zero! - The image disappeared again and the woman spoke again._

_- Now, do you know who I am? - Amaya felt the anger rise in her._

_- Hio Shizuka! - The woman giggled again, before she appeared in front of her._

_- So, you do know me. You belong to me! You should've been mine 17 years ago! - The girl gazed in rage at the pureblood._

_- I do not belong to you! I'll kill you! - The vampire smiled._

_- You? Kill me? You're a child! No one cares about you. The man you love, cares for another. Why don't you give your blood to me? - Amaya felt more tears fall from her eyes._

_- Never! Leave me alone! - The woman frowned._

_- Then I'll show you what will happen if you continue to refuse! - The image of the pureblood disappeared and another spot of the room was illuminated. In that spot was a body laying on the ground. The girl approached it and was shocked to see that it was no other than her father._

_- No! Dad! - The body disappeared and another area of the room was illuminated. There was also a body on the floor. Reluctantly, she approached the spot and fell to her knees at what she saw there: Zero, laying dead with a hole on his chest. - Noooooooo! Zero! - At this moment she heard the woman giggle again._

_- If you refuse to give me your blood, I'll kill everyone you love. One by one! - Amaya felt more tears fall from eyes and she shook her head._

_- No! Leave me alone!_

_Then, everything disappeared._

/Out of the dream./

Amaya opened her eyes and quickly sat on the bed, crying hard. She rarely had ever had nightmares, but this one was the worst she ever had. She couldn't stop crying as she saw the images over and over again in her head. Suddenly she felt so lonely in her room. Always a girl that liked her privacy, in that moment, she wouldn't mind to have a room mate, or a known face near by.

Since she was a little girl, that she had been an independent child, never clinging too much to her father; always able to take care of herself. Unlike other children, she never had ran to her father when she had fears or nightmares, she had always struggled and overcome her fears on her own. But now, she missed the warmth and tenderness of a known presence and embrace. In her mind she said that it was a foolish thought. She was a Hunter, she didn't need anyone to take care of her... But her heart countered with another answer: "You're also a woman who needs love and warmth once in a while. You're human."

All these thoughts were filling her head, making her cry even more as she hugged her knees as tightly as she could, trying to forget her loneliness for a while.

Meanwhile, in Zero's room, the Hunter was sleeping soundly, still fully clothed on top of the covers, when suddenly his vampire voice echoed in his head, awaking him.

_- Wake up Hunter! The female needs you!_ - Zero jumped on the bed and sat up straight.

_- What the hell are you talking about?_ - The vampire growled.

_- The female, Yagari Amaya is suffering! She needs you by her side!_ - The silver head hunter got up from the bed.

_- How do you know?_ - His vampire side seemed enraged.

_- You ask too many questions! Just go to her!_ - Although unwilling to follow a voice's command, he was now worried about the girl.

He grabbed his jacket, got outside his room, and jumped from the first window he found, before running towards the female dorms as fast as he could. When he finally got there, he soon found an open window from where he could enter and ran towards her room. Once there, he could hear her crying. Not caring about anything else, besides her safety, Zero forced the door open, to the girl's surprise. When he gazed at her he was surprised by the sadness and loneliness he saw on her blue eyes, alongside with the tear marks on her face. He had never seen her like this.

At the same time, Amaya was gazing in shock at him. She wondered why had he come to her room and forced the entrance. Had he heard her cry? She didn't think that she had been crying that loud. She was happy to see him there, however, she hid her face on her hands, not wanting him to see her like that; ashamed for being crying over a nightmare.

Seeing her behavior, Zero frowned; he closed the door behind him, approached her and embraced her tightly, surprising the woman.

- Z-Zero... - He kissed the crown of her head.

- Shhh. It's alright. No matter what, I'm here by your side. - This statement only made her cry even more and cling to him.

- Zero! You're alright! - He stared a little surprised at her, before pulling her even closer to him.

- I'm fine, Amaya. Now tell me, what happened? - She gazed at the side, ashamed about the reason she was crying. Seeing this, the man cupped her chin and made her gaze at him. - You can tell me anything. - She sniffed.

- I... I had a nightmare. It wasn't really a nightmare, it was... like a message, a communication. - He frowned.

- From whom? - She got even closer to him.

- From that woman... Hio Shizuka. - She heard him gasp and closed her eyes, afraid of his reaction. Unlike what she expected, Zero embraced her even more tightly, almost protectively.

- Did she hurt you? What did she say to you? - Amaya nuzzled against his chest, finally feeling safe.

- She... showed my mom's dead body, then your parents' and when you were injured. All this for me to guess who she was! When I did... She appeared and said that I belonged to her, that she wanted my blood! When I refused, she said that there would be consequences if I continued refusing. Then she showed... my dad's dead body and then... yours! - She began crying again and Zero began touching her hair, to sooth her down.

- Shhh, it's alright. I'm fine and so is your father. - The girl gazed at him, her blue eyes watery.

- What if she keeps her threat? Maybe... it's better if she kills me. That way... - Before she could finish Zero, pulled her back, till she was laying on her back with him on top of her, surprising her.

- Never say that again! I won't let her touch you! Never! - She let her tears fall when she heard the promise on his voice. The woman reached up and touched his face tenderly.

- Thank you Zero! - The male hunter touched her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush.

- You don't have to be always thanking me. I'll protect you no matter what. - She gazed lovingly at him, before embracing him. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. - Now, forget about the nightmare and go to sleep. You need to rest. If you have another nightmare, go to my room. And remember, she can't do a thing. - She nodded and smiled.

- I know. Thank you for coming here. - He kissed her cheek.

- You're welcome. Sweet dreams. - After this, he went out of the room and to his own.

On the next morning, Amaya woke up with first rays of sun, a smile on her lips. Effortlessly, she got up and began preparing herself for the day. As she gazed at herself on the mirror, she decided to produce herself a little that day. To become a little more attractive and maybe get Zero's attention. She decided to take the bow from the uniform, leaving her neck more exposed; then she put a little make up, accentuating her light colored eyes and rosy lips; after brushing her hair, she decided to leave it down; her curls falling freely on her shoulders and down her back, reaching her waist.

After another look at the mirror, she left the room and walked down the hall. She could hear the other girls still sleeping in their rooms, so she decided to go to the shooting range that Zero had showed her. On her way there, she noticed that the school grounds were still desert.

_That's it for now..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note:_ _Hey everyone. First of all, I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and for some ideas (thank you Lady Island Rose)! Now, about what you'll read in this chap about Romeo and Juliet, it's my opinion it isn't meant to offend anyone or their opinions. ^_^ Now please enjoy!_

Chapter 13

Once she got there, she was surprised to Zero already shooting at the target. She smiled at his serious posture; the way he frowned as he shot his gun, his concentrated gaze as he stared at the target and his relaxed but strong mane. Some minutes later, she decided to break the silence.

- I see that you had the same idea as I did. - Zero was surprised to hear her voice and his shot failed the target. She giggled and he gazed at her.

- Amaya... - She bit her lower lip and got closer to him.

- Sorry if I scared you. - He huffed and gazed back at the target.

- You didn't scare me, just surprised me. - She giggled again.

- Sure. - He scoffed.

- Are you going to shoot or what? - She grabbed Black Rose and charged her with normal bullets, replacing the ones used to kill vampires. While she did this, Zero gazed at her once again and was surprised at what he saw. The way she had let her hair loose, her make up and the fact that her jacket was without the regular bow, made him gasp slightly. Before he could say something the woman began shooting at the target and soon, Zero did the same. They stopped when they heard the school bell ring, the sign that classes were about to start. They began preparing the things to go to class and Amaya smiled at him.

- Hey, Zero? - He looked at her as he finished cleaning the stuff and while placing Bloody Rose back inside his jacket.

- What is it? - She placed her gun on a leather garter belt she had on her right thigh.

- Do you hate Kuran Kaname just because he's a pureblood or because Cross Yuuki loves him? - The male Hunter gazed surprised at her. He could see the insecurity and doubt in her eyes. He frowned at this.

- Of course it is because he's a pureblood! I don't care who Yuuki loves! I've told you before, she's a friend to me. Nothing else. - The woman nodded and was about to open the door, when Zero placed a hand on the cold surface, shutting it close. The girl turned around surprised to gaze at him only to see that his face was only inches away from hers.

- Z-Zero... - He traced her lips with his index finger.

- I wonder why you don't believe me when I say that I don't like Yuuki in that way. - Amaya got a little blushed and he smiled. - That gives me grounds to ask what is your relationship with Kuran Kaname and Ichijou Takuma. Are you really just someone who work with them, or is there something else? - She frowned a little.

- I don't love any of them! - He arched his eyebrow as he felt part of his vampire side surface.

- Oh? But you love someone, then? - Her blush deepened as she adverted her gaze.

- W-Why are you asking me this? We are going to be late for class! - His eyes held an amused shine as he got away and let her open the door, before following her to class. As they walked, Zero got back to his serious self, breaking the silence only when they were near the classroom door.

- So, did you sleep well after that? - She gazed at him and nodded.

- I did. Thank you for everything Zero. - He nodded.

- I've already told you that you don't need to be always thanking me. - Before they could continue their conversation, they had arrived the classroom. As soon as they entered, the teacher gazed surprised at them.

- Kiryu, you're in time for class! I see that Yagari's company is being good you. - Zero ignored the teacher's remark, grabbed Amaya's hand and led her to their seats.

The class went as well as possible. Zero spent most of his time observing Amaya than paying attention to the class. Not surprising to him, she was an attentive student that took her studies very seriously. Suddenly, Zero was taken out of his reveries, by Amaya's voice.

- Zero! The teacher is talking to you! - He widened his eyes and gazed at the teacher, a light blush on his cheeks for being caught looking at the girl. When the teacher saw him finally gazing at him he sighed.

- Finally Kiryu! I was afraid that you had fallen asleep with your eyes open! I understand that you might prefer admiring your girlfriend than paying attention to class, but save the admiration for later! - At this statement, both Zero and Amaya got deeply blushed, but the male perfect huffed.

- As if it was a big deal... - He sighed. - Sorry Sensei. - Amaya got even more blushed when she noticed that he didn't deny that she was his girlfriend. However before she could say anything to the other hunter, the teacher spoke again.

- Well, at least answer my question. - Zero stared bored at the man.

- What was it? I wasn't paying attention. - The teacher was fuming.

- I was asking the students' opinion on the book! - The male perfect arched an eyebrow.

- What book? - The teacher face palmed.

- For god's sake Kiryu! Pay at least the minimum of attention! It's Romeo and Juliet! And don't tell me that you don't know what book that is! - Zero sighed.

- Of course I know! I'm not stupid! You want my opinion? Well, here it goes: I think that Romeo was an idiot! - The teacher sighed.

- Care to elaborate the reasons? - Zero sighed once again and at this time everyone in the classroom was gazing curiously at him, including Amaya; all of them waiting for him to speak.

- I think that he was an idiot because if he had some brains and really loved Juliet like he claimed, he wouldn't let their families or any laws separate them! If they were so in love as they said they were, why didn't they ran away together? But no, the idiot, let himself be taken to another city while his loved one faked her death! Idiot! - The teacher and his classmates were gazing a little agape at him. The man never thought that such a distracted student like him, would know so much about that book.

- W-Well Kiryu, what would you do if you were in his place? - Zero smirked a little, shocking everyone present, with Amaya's exception.

- Me? I wouldn't give a damn to family, would pick her up and run away with her to a far away place. No way I would marry with her in secret and then let her go back to her family house! Stupid Romeo! - Amaya smiled at him before the teacher asked another question.

- Really? Do you already found your Juliet? - The male perfect leaned back.

- I don't need a Juliet! She was a stupid girl! - The girl beside him giggled and the teacher sweat dropped.

- I wonder Kiryu, if there will be a girl that would you make do crazy things for love like Romeo did. - Zero sighed, obviously upset.

- If you're asking if I have a girl for whom I would do everything, the answer is yes. Are you done with the questions now, sensei? - The teacher sighed and nodded.

- Yes I am Kiryu. - The man gazed at Amaya. - What about you, Yagari? What's your opinion about the book? - Zero gazed attentively at the girl beside him who was looking seriously at the teacher.

- I think that this story is a beautiful love story, in its own way. However, I disagree with the way Juliet acted. She could've fought for her love more than she did. If she truly loved Romeo she would've fought for him! She would've ran away with him when he was sent away! Not mentioning that she thought that he had actually killed her cousin on porpoise! When we truly love someone, we trust them above everyone else! She didn't. That only let me conclude that she didn't love him as much as she claimed! She had a crush on him, nothing else! And then she did that ridiculous thing of staging her own death! She was a spoiled brat that thought that she was adult enough to know what love is! What she didn't know is that to recognize and truly value love, you have to go through pain and sorrow first! - The male hunter smiled slightly at her while the teacher gazed a little surprised at her.

- Well, that's an interesting view. What would you do if you were on her situation? - She smiled.

- I would run away with him as soon as I could. I wouldn't care about my family and would follow the one I love till the end of the world. I would fight for him with my whole being. - The teacher smiled.

- Did you find your Romeo already? - She shook her head negatively and smiled.

- I don't need someone as childish as that Romeo. I don't like childish men. - The teacher cleared his throat as he had an idea.

- Well, since you and Kiryu have similar points of view about the story, you two are in charge to create an adaptation of the story, under your point of view. Then you're going to represent it to the whole school. No one can help you, you two will be the only two actors and you will only write about Romeo and Juliet's interactions with each other. Ah, and by the way, the action has to take place on the same century and environment as the original one. - When he finished speaking, both Zero and Amaya were gazing shocked at him. After a while, the male perfect recovered from the shock.

- Are you crazy? We don't have time for that! We're perfects! It's an idiotic idea! I... - Suddenly he heard Amaya whispering something that only he could hear.

- I don't mind. - At this he became deeply flushed, surprising his classmates and teacher. He cleared his throat.

- Alright, we'll do it. But don't expect much! - After this, he got up, grabbed Amaya's hand and dragged her out of class. Outside he gazed at the girl who was blushing deeply. - You... really don't mind doing it? - She shook her head.

- No, I don't. But if you do, then we... - He silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips.

- If you want to do it, then we'll do it. Get ready to be Juliet. - He walked away, leaving her even more flushed, before running after him. As she reached him, she grabbed his hand.

- Hey, Zero...? - He gazed at her by the corner of his eye.

- Hum? - She bit her lower lip.

- How are we going to do this? We have to... kiss in front of the whole school. Including my dad! - He squeezed her hand gently.

- It will be alright. Besides, your father knows that we will be acting. - She bit her lower lip again.

- What about that girl that you said that you'll do everything for? Won't she be upset? - Zero gazed a little surprised at her before remembering his own words from a while ago in the classroom.

- I don't think so. - Amaya gazed at the floor as they continued walking.

- Hum, Zero? - He sighed.

- What? - She played with her hands nervously.

- Is that girl your girlfriend? - At this the male hunter stopped on his tracks, making the girl to turn to gaze at him and see sadness in his eyes. - Zero...? - He closed his eyes and looked away, before continuing to walk.

- No, she isn't. - The sadness that clouded her blue eyes shocked him.

- But, you wanted her to be. - He continued to gaze surprised at her, when she suddenly changed the subject. - Hey, Zero, are you thirsty? You look paler than yesterday. - He looked away.

- I'm fine. - She frowned.

- No, you aren't! Come on! - Before he could protest, Amaya grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stables. After assuring that no one else was there, she took off her choker and jacket, before baring her neck at him. - Drink Zero. - He opened his mouth to deny her offer, however before he could speak, he began to feel his vampire side take over as he pulled her near and embraced her; before licking her neck tenderly and finally sinking his fangs on her neck, as gently as he could.

_That's it for now..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As he began to suck her blood, he noticed a feeling on her blood that he hadn't till that moment. After some time he realized it was sadness and heartbreak. At this he wondered why she felt like this. Before he could get an answer on his own, he heard his vampire side talk to him.

_- You idiot! She's sad because of what you said! You know about her feelings for you and still you went and said that there was a girl you liked romantically!_ - Zero frowned.

_- I was talking about her!_ - The vampire growled.

_- But she doesn't know that! She assumed that it was another girl! You have to show her how you feel!_ - He scoffed mentally.

_- How the hell am I going to do that?_ - His vampire side scoffed as well.

_-__An easy way is to kiss her and confess to her after._ - Zero was a little shocked by the suggestion.

_- I can't do that!_ - His vampire side grunted.

_- And why not? It's not that hard!_ - The hunter became upset.

_- Shut up! I just can't!_ - The vampire became angry.

_- So, you will just leave the female hurting? Asshole!_ - Zero had enough.

_- Go away! Leave me alone!_ - After this he didn't hear his vampire side anymore and continued to drink. When he felt that it was enough, he withdrew his fangs from her neck and licked it until she was healed. When he pulled away, Amaya gazed at him.

- Did you get enough? - He nodded as he continued to see the same sadness in her eyes. He clenched his fists at his side.

- Amaya... - She gazed intrigued at him as she dressed her jacket and placed the choker back on.

- What is it, Zero? - He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly, someone entered the stables. They turned to gaze at the entrance and saw that it was the horses' caretaker. They said "Hi" to him before leaving the place in silence and in direction of the school building. In that moment a male student from their class approached them and smiled at Amaya.

- Ah, Yagari-san, you look very beautiful today. - He scratched the back of his head. - But then again, I believe you're always beautiful. - The woman blushed a little while Zero frowned.

- Thank you, Tokigawa-san! You're very kind. - The boy got a little flushed.

- You're welcome. I can't wait to see you as Juliet! I'm sure that you'll be wonderful. - Amaya was going to answer when Zero cut her off.

- Tokigawa, it's enough! - The female hunter gazed surprised at him while the other boy laughed nervously.

- S-Sorry Kiryu-kun! No need to get jealous. I was just complimenting your girlfriend! She's really beautiful! - Zero glared at him.

- I know that she is! You don't need to tell me that! Just don't do it again! - The boy nodded before running away and the girl gazed at the silver haired guardian.

- Zero, why didn't you deny that I was your girlfriend? - He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

- You wanted me to deny it? - She got a little blushed at this and instead of answering him, she made another question.

- What would the girl you like think of this? - He sighed.

- Why don't you tell me? - At this she got even more blushed.

- W-What do you mean with that? - He smirked a little before turning to gaze at her.

- I mean what do you think of this? - She widened her eyes as she began placing the pieces together.

However before she could say something, Zero got closer to her, till their faces were mere inches apart. The female got even more flushed at this, specially when he cradled her face on his big hands and approached his lips to hers. Although she expected him to kiss her, he only brushed his lips against hers, in a ghost of a kiss, making her feel a tingling sensation go through her at the intimate touch. Zero himself closed his eyes in bliss as his thin lips touched her rosy and soft ones. After that simple but meaningful touch, the girl whispered his name.

- Zero... - He smiled slightly and caressed her cheek.

- Now, no more crazy thoughts. - She smiled and nodded.

- I promise. - He pulled away and they continued to walk. After a while, she had the courage to grab his hand and intertwine her fingers with his. Although she was a little afraid that he would pulled his hand away, he squeezed her hand tightly, as if in assurance that he wasn't going anywhere. As they were walking, they suddenly saw Yuuki running towards them. When she saw them holding each others' hands she smiled.

- Ah Zero, Amaya-chan! I was looking for both of you! - Without letting go of the female hunter's hand, Zero sighed.

- Why? - She smiled even more.

- Because I spoke to the teacher, and he is letting me help you two doing the play. He assigned me the role of Juliet's nurse, Angelica and he said that you could get a guy that you trust to make the role of Benvolio Montague, Romeo's best friend and cousin! Isn't that great? This way you two won't be alone on stage! - Amaya smiled widely.

- It's wonderful! Thank you Yuuki-chan! - She turned to Zero. - So, Zero, what guy do you want to be in the role of Benvolio? - He shrugged.

- I don't know. Whoever you choose is fine. - Yuuki smiled while Amaya got a little flushed before smirking slightly.

- What about Takuma-kun? - The male perfect frowned.

- Why him? - She smiled.

- Well, because he's friendly and I'm sure that the girls from the Day Class will enjoy his presence. Why? You have anyone else in mind? - He gazed down and sighed.

- No. But do you really have to choose a guy from the Night Class? - She thought for a while.

- Well, I could always ask Tokigawa-san or Kaito... - Zero frowned as he gazed at her.

- Never! Fine! It can be Ichijou-senpai! - The two girls giggled and Amaya reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush slightly.

- Thank you Zero. Now, we only need to talk with Takuma-kun and ask Kaname-kun's authorization. - The boy sighed.

- Great... - Yuuki smiled at the two hunters.

- Have you two thought how you're going to do the play? - Zero shook his head negatively while Amaya thought for a while and then sighed.

- Not yet, but I'm sure that as soon as we begin working on it, we'll find something. - The brunette nodded.

- You're right. By the way, do you want to go the Moon Dorm right now? - The male guardian frowned.

- No! - At the same time Amaya smiled.

- Sure! - They gazed at each other and Zero frowned even more.

- Why are you so eager to go to their dorm? - She gazed surprised at him and finally understood the emotion in his eyes: jealousy. She widened her eyes at this, before caressing his face.

- Zero, I'm not eager to go there. I just want to get this over with. You know that this play will take a long time and if we can count with Takuma-kun's help since the beginning, even better. - He sighed as he gazed at her.

- Fine! Let's go. - She and Yuuki smiled, before they began walking towards the Moon Dorm, Zero's hand never leaving Amaya's.

From the window on his office, Cross Kaien saw this scene and smiled. He knew how much the young Kiryu cared for Amaya. He had missed her during these years that they were apart, and Kaien knew it. After all, she was the only memory from his happy childhood that was still untouched. He was suddenly taken away from his thoughts by a deep male voice behind him.

- What are you watching, retired twit? - Cross turned around to gaze at Toga.

- Ah, Toga. I was just watching Amaya-chan. She seems to have adapted well to the school. And her relationship with Kiryu-kun seems to have grown stronger. - The n.º1 vampire hunter frowned.

- What do you mean with that, Cross? - Kaien motioned for him to approach.

- Come and see. - Yagari Toga approached the window and widened his eyes when he saw Amaya and Zero holding hands.

- What...? That Zero! I've told him to take care of her! But not like this! - The Ethics' teacher was going to get out of the room when Kaien grabbed his arm.

- Toga, wait. They're young, it's normal for them to fall in love. Besides, I'm sure that you already knew about the affection that Amaya had for Zero. Before you go there and bash them just for holding hands, please remember that you and Miyako were their age when you two fell in love. And I'm sure that Zero and Amaya won't do anything improper. Trust your daughter, Toga. Listen to my advice. - The other man sighed.

- That depends on who is giving me the advice: the retired twit or the great vampire hunter from the past? - Kaien smiled.

- None of them. It's your friend. - Toga took a deep breath and nodded.

- Alright, I'll let them be.

Meanwhile, the three perfects had arrived the Moon Dorm and Amaya was going to knock, when Zero just opened the door and made them enter. The raven haired girl frowned and gazed at the boy.

- Zero! We're being impolite! Barging in like this! - He gazed at the side.

- If they didn't want us to enter, they should've lock the damn door. - She and Yuuki sighed, when suddenly Seiren appeared in the room and after gazing at them and recognizing Amaya, she bowed.

- Amaya-sama, what can I do for you? - The three of them gazed at her and Amaya smiled slightly.

- Oh, hello Seiren. Can you please call Kaname-kun and Takuma-kun down here? - The silver haired woman nodded and bowed again.

- Of course, Amaya-sama. - In a second she was gone. And after a while Kaname followed by a hyper Takuma appeared on top of the stairs. Kaname smiled as they began to going down the stairs.

- So, what can I do for the three perfects? - Zero frowned at the pureblood, as always, while Yuuki blushed slightly as she gazed at him and Amaya smiled.

- Well Kaname-kun, we came here to ask your permission on something. - He gazed a little intrigued at her.

- My permission? - She nodded.

- Yes, you see, Zero and I are in charge of making an adaptation, based on our point of view, of Romeo and Juliet and then present it to the school. Our teacher only allowed two other people to act with us on the play. Yuuki-chan will play the role of Angelica, Juliet's nurse, and now we need someone for the role of Benvolio, Romeo's best friend and cousin. So, we were thinking about Takuma-kun. If he wants to and if you, as Dorm President, authorize, of course. - Takuma who was standing besides Kaname smiled widely and got starry eyed.

- Oh I would love to! - He turned to Kaname. - You will let me do this role, right, Kaname? - The pureblood gazed at his best friend before nodding.

- Of course. It will be wonderful for a member of the Night Class to enter the play and interact in the school's activities. - He gazed at Zero and then at Amaya. - I believe you two are going to be Romeo and Juliet. - Amaya nodded and he smiled. - I can't wait to see the play. - Zero scoffed, while Takuma approached Amaya and hugged her.

- Thank you Amaya-chan! It will be so much fun! If you need any help on writing the play, just tell me! I'll be more than glad to help! - She smiled again, while Zero was fuming, due to Takuma's behavior towards the girl.

- You're welcome Takuma-kun. And thank you. When I have some news, I'll let you know. - Takuma nodded before the perfects said goodbye and left the dorm. Outside, Yuuki gazed at the clock and gasped.

- Oh! We're late for the ridding class! - Zero scoffed.

- So? No big deal. - Amaya frowned.

- Come on Zero! I can't be late to class! - He sighed before the three of them dashed to class. Once there, Yuuki took Amaya to change to the riding clothes while Zero leaned against a tree.

_Hope you like it. Till the next chapter... farewell. _

_(I'm playing way too much Persona 3... T.T)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: Hi, everyone! I know I'm a little early on this update, since I usually update on Mondays but I couldn't wait this time ^_^ Also, this one is a little longer, sorry for that. Hope you like it! And by the way, thank you so much for all the kind reviews and to everyone that has been following this story!_

_And by the way, if after reading this or some next chapters you think that I should change the rating of this story, let me now, please. Thank you! Now, on with the story!_

Chapter 15

When the girls appeared again, Zero had to admit that even on those stupid clothes, Amaya looked beautiful. Suddenly, Yuuki's best friend, Wakaba Sayori, approached him and smiled at Yuuki.

- Yuuki, since you were late I saved a horse for you! - Yuuki smiled and hugged her friend.

- Thank you Yori! You're the best! - The other girl giggled and they went away. The ridding instructor approached Zero and Amaya.

- Kiryu, Yagari, you two are late and there's only one horse left. - The male hunter gazed at the girl.

- Amaya, you go. - Before she could agree or deny the offer, the instructor spoke again.

- The horse is White Lily. I'm not sure if Yagari should try to ride her. She can get hurt. - Zero frowned.

- I won't let her get hurt. - He grabbed the girl's hand and led her to where White Lily was. There, the white mare gazed at them and Zero touched her head. - Hey, Lily. Remember Amaya? She's going to ride you for a while today, okay? Be nice with her, don't hurt her. She's special to me, okay? - Amaya blushed slightly at his words before smiling at his tenderness towards the animal.

The horse continued calm as she gazed at the girl holding Zero's hand. Amaya approached the horse and petted her while smiling. Then, Amaya decided to try and ride her. As Zero was holding the horse in place, she got on top of the animal. The other students around them and the instructor were gazing at them, wanting to see how the infamous horse was going to react.

As soon as she was settled, Zero, gave the horse's control to Amaya who smiled at him, before petting the horse.

- Thank you Lily. You're a very beautiful mare. - She then turned to Zero who smiled slightly at her.

- Go for a round with her. I'm warning you, she likes speed. - Amaya smirked.

- So do I. - She turned to the horse. - Let's go Lily. Let's run. - After a quick command, Lily answered and began to gallop in an elegant but fast run. The students and instructor were amazed by White Lily's actions. Meanwhile Zero was gazing proudly at Amaya as she rode the horse, in his mind, she did it with the same elegance she did everything else. Suddenly he heard some comments from some boys that were behind him.

- Wow, Yagari-san is really pretty. She's almost like the Night Class girls: full of class and elegance. - Another boy that stood beside his friend spoke.

- I don't like the Night Class. They're all so full of themselves! But her... I don't know how someone like her ended with someone like the moody Kiryu. - Another of his friends spoke.

- Well, you have to take in consideration that she studied in an English boarding school. They are very strict there. Besides, being Yagari-sensei's daughter, she must have had a tough education. - The other two boys agreed and Zero frowned. However, before he could say something, the first boy, spoke again.

- You know, I bet that if I asked her on a date she would accept. She must have ended up with Kiryu because she didn't had another choice. - The other two chuckled and the second one spoke again.

- You really think that she's going to accept? - The first nodded.

- Of course. I'm better than Kiryu. - Zero clenched his fists at this, but before he could speak, Amaya came back and realizing that he was upset, she got down from Lily, approached him and caressed his face tenderly, while resting her forehead against his.

- Zero, what's wrong? - He closed his eyes and embraced her tightly.

- Nothing. - She got even closer to him.

- Don't lie to me Zero. - He sighed.

- Some guys behind me were making comments about you. I didn't like it. - She smiled.

- Fuck them Zero. I don't care about any of them. - He widened his eyes when he heard her curse. He had never heard her talk like that. She giggled at his expression. - What? - He kissed her forehead.

- Since when do you use that kind of language? - She rested her head on his shoulder.

- Being around my father does that to you. So, what did they say? - He took a deep breath.

- That you were beautiful, which is true, and that they didn't know how you ended up with a guy like me. Then they said that you were with me because you had no other choice. Finally, one of the guys said that he was going to ask you on a date and that you would definitely accept. - The woman frowned at this as she gazed at him.

- Forget about that Zero! None of that is true! They don't know the heart of gold that you have. - He nodded.

- I don't care of what they say about me. Now, have you enjoyed riding? - She nodded and smiled.

- I loved it! Lily is such a nice horse! It's your turn now. - He smiled slightly.

- Come with me. - She gazed surprised at him before smiling.

- Alright. - He helped her get on the horse again, before he got on top of Lily as well, with Amaya on the front, between his arms, while he was in control of the horse.

When they both were on top of the horse, he gave Lily the right command and the horse began galloping again. As they were enjoying the ride, Amaya smiled and leaned closer to the man who smiled.

- Are you enjoy it? - She giggled.

- I'm loving it Zero! I didn't go as fast as this with her, but this is great! - He smiled once again before kissing the spot under her ear, making her shiver at the contact.

- I'm glad that you like it. - She leaned even more, before remembering something.

- Zero? Can we go back, so that I can change back to my uniform and we get out of class? - He made Lily turn around, in direction of where the class was taking place.

- Sure. - They returned and got off of Lily before Amaya went to change back to her uniform.

When she got back, she and Zero went away from the area where the classes were having place and went towards a more secluded area, near some trees. When they got there, they both sat on the ground, Amaya sat by Zero's side and rested her head on his shoulder. The male hunter closed his eyes, relishing on the simple moment. Suddenly, the girl broke the silence.

- Z-Zero, can I ask you something? - He opened his eyes to gaze at her and was surprised to see her blush deeply.

- Sure. - She bit her lower lip.

- With what happened earlier, does that mean that I'm your girlfriend? - Zero's cheeks got tainted a light pink and he looked away.

- D-Do you want to be? - He took a glimpse of her and saw her gaze at the ground.

- It depends if you truly want me to be. If you truly wish for me to be more than a friend to you. - He gathered the courage he had and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

- You've always been more than a friend to me. Much more. And... I would like for you to be my girlfriend. - She smiled widely and the shine in her eyes was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

- If that's the case, I would love to be your girlfriend, Zero! - He smiled a little and embraced her tightly. When he pulled away, she caressed his face. - I love you Zero! I've always had. - He caressed her face and kissed her cheek.

- Amaya... - The girl smiled; she knew that he wasn't one to express his feelings with words, so she wasn't expecting a love confession on his part.

- It's okay Zero. I know. - His amethyst eyes shone with gratitude and in them she could see everything he didn't say. He caressed her lips with his thumb and she smiled. - Zero? - He gazed at her lips.

- Hum? - She smiled.

- Can we stay here for a little while? I don't feel like going to the next class. - He chuckled.

- Are you sure you want to skip the next class? It's your father's class. - She touched his hand and kissed it tenderly.

- I'm sure. I want to be here with you. Do you mind? - He shook his head and caressed her face.

- Of course I don't. I prefer being here as well. I just don't want to prejudice your studies. - She smiled.

- I won't. I'll recover later. You don't know, but in boarding school I skipped school many times. Even so, I had good grades. - He played with a curl of her hair.

- You're a rebel then. And I thought that you were a good girl. - She giggled and got even closer to him.

- Nope, I'm a true rebel. - Zero pulled her closer until she was sitting between his legs, with her back resting against his chest and with his arms wrapped around her waist.

- Yeah, I know. - She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood in silence for a while, just enjoying each others' presence. Some time later, Amaya reached up and began to play with Zero's short hair.

- Zero... do you want to go public with our relationship? - He tightened his grip on her.

- I do. Even if the whole school already thinks that we're together. I'll talk with your father if you want. - She sighed.

- It will be better if we tell him together. - He nodded and kissed the crown of her head.

- Amaya, can I tell you something? - He let her turn around on his arms so that she could gaze at him.

- Of course Zero. You can tell me everything. - He caressed her face.

- Remember that time in your room when I froze for a moment? - She nodded. - What happened was that, for the first time, I heard my vampire side talk to me. - The girl widened her eyes.

- Your vampire side? - He nodded.

- Yeah, a more reckless and primitive side of me. He has spoken to me ever since. He was the one who warned me that you were not well last night. - She caressed his face and rested her forehead against his.

- Did he said anything else? - Zero nodded and gazed away.

- He said... that he wanted to mate with you. - He got deeply blushed. - And that... you were my soul mate. - She blushed slightly as well, before biting her lower lip.

- Really? Do you also think like that? That I'm your soul mate? - He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

- I do. He's right with most of the things he says, I just don't like the way he talks. He treats you like a female that he wants to mate. - Her eyes shone and she smiled.

- I guess it's just his way of showing his love. - He grunted.

- Yeah, right. - The woman kissed his cheek.

- I guess that he's happy for us being together then. - Zero nodded and Amaya smiled. - Good then. - She sat back in her previous position and they were once again in silence. After a while, the male hunter broke the silence again.

- Thank you Amaya. - She gazed surprised at him.

- Why are you thanking me, Zero? - He smiled slightly.

- Because you came back and changed me so much in only two days. And for loving me, when I don't deserve it. - She frowned.

- Zero, you don't have to thank me for loving you! And of course that you deserve to be loved! Never say that again, please! - He kissed her forehead.

- Sorry. - Amaya caressed his face tenderly.

- It's okay. Zero... You know that... I'm yours, right? My heart, soul and body belongs to you. - The silver haired man blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

- Yeah, I know. As I'm yours as well. I belong to you. - She smiled and then realized that he was constantly gazing at her lips.

- Zero, you can kiss me if you want. - At this he let go the breath he didn't know he was holding and cradled her face with his hands, before leaning forward, brushing his lips on hers softly before finally kissing her. When their lips fully met both of them felt a warm feeling overtake their bodies and souls.

The chaste kiss, soon became a passionate one as Zero began to lick her bottom lip, requesting entrance. A request that Amaya gladly obliged as she parted her lips and they deepened the kiss.

Almost unconsciously, the man made her lay on her back on top of the grass with him on top of her, as he continued to kiss her and explore every corner of her mouth hungrily. Amaya herself was exploring his mouth daringly when suddenly her tongue touched his fangs lightly, not hard enough to draw blood, and the man over her groaned deeply in pleasure making her moan in response. After continuing to explore for a little while, Zero realized that both of them need to breathe and broke the kiss.

He gazed down at her who was blushing slightly and trying to catch her breath. He had to admit that the sight of her laying under him, with her hair spread on the grass and with her blue eyes darkened with desire was a very pleasant sight. However, no matter how appealing the sight was, Zero knew how to control his own desire. He knew that that wasn't the right time or place. The woman smiled at him and reached up to caress his face.

- Zero... I love you. - His amethyst eyes shone as he bent down and kissed her softly. In that moment he felt unable to repeat those words to her, although he felt the same; maybe in the future, he would be able. He got on his knees, before getting up and helping her up. Once back on their feet, he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

- You're beautiful. - She smiled widely.

- Thank you. And you're a great kisser. I wonder how many girls you've kissed. - He frowned.

- You're the only woman I've kissed. - Amaya giggled and surrounded his waist with her arms.

- I was joking, Zero. - He embraced her back.

- I know. Now, should we get going, before Yuuki or your father starts looking for us like hunting dogs? - She laughed at this and he smiled slightly. When she calmed down, she answered him.

- Sure. Let's go. - They held each others' hands and went in the direction of the school building. As they were walking, the president of the male dorm approached them.

- Kiryu! Headmaster Cross is looking for you and Yagari-san! He said for you two to go to his office. - The male perfect nodded and as they got away from the other student he sighed.

- Here we go. The drama begins. - Amaya smiled and squeezed his hand slightly.

- It will be fine, Zero. We can handle this, we're hunters. - He chuckled slightly.

- Yeah, well, I'm not so sure about that. I think that now we're the prey. - She giggled at this.

- Come on Zero, it won't be that bad. - He gazed at her.

- Do you want to bet that your father is there and is going to freak out? - She smirked.

- Let's bet then! What does the winner get? - He smirked as well.

- Let's see... if I win, you'll have to do everything I order you, for a week; if you win, and your father isn't there, I'll do everything you order for a week. - She nodded.

- Agreed! - They shook hands and continued walking towards the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile, in Kaien Cross' office, Yagari Toga was pacing around the room with an angry look on his face, while Kaien sat at his desk and Yuuki was leaning on the wall. After a while watching the younger male, Kaien finally spoke.

- Toga, please stop pacing. I'm sure that they did nothing of what you're thinking. They're responsible. - Toga gazed angrily at him.

- Responsible? They skipped a class! My class! And they're teenagers! We all know that teenagers have their hormones jumping! - Yuuki sighed, now regretting answering the teacher's question of where Amaya was. He had been upset ever since she said that the last time she had seen her, was when she left riding class with Zero. After a while she decided to try and sooth the teacher as well.

- Yagari-sensei, Amaya-chan and Zero know how to behave. - She frowned. - Besides, what's the big deal? It's obvious that they love each other! The way that they look at each other... I'm glad that Zero has found someone as wonderful as Amaya-chan! I don't know her for long, but I can see that she's a wonderful girl! You should trust more in your daughter, Sensei! - The teacher gazed at the female perfect.

- I trust Amaya! But I also know how teenagers act when they're in love! They don't think of consequences to their actions! - Before Toga could continue, there was a knock on the door. Kaien gave permission to enter and Zero and Amaya, still holding hands, entered the office. When Zero saw Toga there he gazed at Amaya and smirked.

- I won the bet! - She smiled.

- You were lucky! - The silver haired hunter squeezed her hand lightly before gazing at the Headmaster.

- You called us, Headmaster? - Cross smiled and nodded.

- I did. Toga was worried because you two skipped his class. Can you please explain why you did it? - Before Zero could answer, Amaya gazed at her father and then back at Kaien.

- I was the one who asked Zero to skip class. I didn't feel like going. - Toga gazed disapprovingly at her.

- What were you thinking Amaya? It doesn't matter if it was my class or not, it was still a class! You shouldn't be skipping classes! Specially on your second day here! - The girl gazed seriously at her father, making him widen his eyes a little at how much she looked like her mother at that time.

- Dad, I've always been a good student and always had good grades. As you know, I was one of the best students at my school. I worked hard so that you would be proud of me! I didn't go out with my classmates, because I had to be in the school, studying or doing an extra essay to raise my grades! At the same time, I had to follow the Hunters Association's orders and hunt vampires at night! Many times I went to classes without sleeping at all! All of this, to make you proud and to show you that I could be a good hunter and a good student at the same time! After a while there, none of the girls wanted to be my friends, they said that I was boring and that it was useless to be my friends, because I didn't have time for them! Eventually, due to students' requests, I was moved to a room where I was going to be alone. No one wanted to be by my side. This happened in the first year I was there. After a while, during my hunts, I met five boys, around my age, who became my friends. Being hunters themselves, they understood me. They were my company during the years I stayed there. So, know that I've returned home; after all of the work I had, you want to deny me a little time to relax and to be with the one I love? - When she finished the girl had tears falling down her eyes while the other occupants of the room were gazing surprised at her. First, because of her aggressive tone; second, due to her story and then because she had said out loud that she loved Zero. Of course that the male perfect wasn't surprised by this last part. When he saw that she was crying, Zero pulled her closer to him and embraced her.

- It's alright, Amaya. You're not alone anymore. I'm here. - She smiled at him.

- I know Zero. Thank you. - He cleaned her eyes and not caring about the others, he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. This gesture, surprised everyone else in the room, while Amaya leaned closer to him and kissed him back. Yuuki blushed and smiled a little; happy to see her long time friend happy and in love. After a while he pulled away and caressed her face.

- You don't have to thank me, I'll always be here for you. - She smiled again and nuzzled in his embrace. Finally, after a while, Toga recovered and gazed at his daughter.

- I didn't know that you felt lonely there. Why didn't you tell me? - She gazed at her father.

- Because I didn't want to have you worried. Besides, I wanted to show you that I was mature enough to deal with my problems alone. I've always tried to be the perfect daughter for you, a daughter that you would be proud of. Never creating problems, being independent, a great student, a great hunter, never bothering you with childish things like fears or nightmares, always being mature, no time for immature feelings like loneliness and sadness. I did my best to grow stronger every day, so that one day, I could be as good of a hunter as you are; as I always imagined my mother was. I wonder, if I failed in all of this... I'm sorry if I'm not the daughter you wanted. - Toga was gazing shocked at her, however, he recovered a little after.

- Idiot! - His daughter gazed surprised at him but let him continue. - No matter what, you're my daughter! I would always be proud of you! Even if you didn't have the potential to become a hunter! Even if you were a terrible student! You're my daughter! I don't care about anything else! I say that you should go to classes because I want the best for you! You can be anything you want! You don't have necessarily to be a hunter! I never forced you on that! And you are more than a perfect daughter! - He took a deep breath. - You're more like your mother than you think. I'm sorry if I ever did or said something to make you feel that you had to act like this. - She smiled at him and letting go of Zero for a while, she approached her father and hugged him, surprising him.

- Thank you dad. And no, you didn't do anything. It was just me thinking. - He patted her back awkwardly and Amaya let go of him and went near her boyfriend who grabbed her hand again. Toga cleared his throat.

- Well, what about you two? - Zero squeezed the girl's hand and gazed seriously at her father.

- Sensei, we're together. Awhile ago, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she accepted, so... we're together now. - The n.º1 hunter gazed seriously at his former student.

- Do you love her? And I mean truly loving her. - Amaya gazed a little expectant at her boyfriend, she knew that he wasn't very good with words, so she wondered what he would answer. After a while struggling within his own mind, Zero spoke.

- Yes, I do. I... love Amaya! - The raven haired girl smiled widely, her heart beating slightly faster at those words. She knew that this was a rare occasion and that it might be a long time since she hears these words coming from him again. Her father seemed convinced by his words and nodded.

- Take good care of her Zero. If you ever hurt her, consider yourself dead! - Zero nodded.

- I would never hurt her. Ever! - Toga nodded once again and Kaien smiled.

- Well this is truly a happy occasion! Kiryu-kun and Amaya-chan are dating! We have to celebrate! Why don't all of you come to my house to have dinner? - Without a second thought, the four of them answered at the same time.

- No! - Kaien sat back again and Amaya remembered something.

- Oh, by the way, following our Literature teacher's orders, Zero and I are writing and then representing an adaptation of Romeo and Juliet, under our point of view! Zero and I are going to be Romeo and Juliet, Yuuki-chan is going to be Angelica and Takuma-kun is going to be Benvolio. Our teacher only lets these characters to appear on the play. - Kaien smiled.

- Oh it will be great to see my dear daughter in a play! Alongside with a Night Class student! Wonderful! - Zero sighed and gazed at his girlfriend.

- Let's go Amaya, before I punch him! - She smiled and waved the others goodbye before they left. Outside the office, she gazed at him again before making him stop and kissing him lightly.

- Thank you for what you said in there to my father. - He smiled slightly at her and caressed her face.

- I only said the truth. You don't have to thank me. - She smiled widely again.

- So, you won the bet. What do you want me to do? Clean your room? - The man shook his head and smiled slightly.

- No, my room is tidy. - She frowned a little.

- Then what? - He smirked slightly.

- Don't know yet. - She huffed.

- You're planing something perverted. - He got a little blushed.

- No, I'm not! I just... don't know what to ask. - She giggled as they began walking again.

- Ask the first thing that comes to your mind. After all, I'm at your orders for the rest of the week. - He sighed as he thought of something.

- Well... what if you cook me something? Tomorrow's lunch. - The raven haired girl smiled at her boyfriend.

- You mean like a bento box? - He nodded and got a little blushed. - Alright. I'll make your lunch tomorrow. Although I wonder how I'm going to put ramen with salt broth in a bento box. - Her boyfriend gazed a little surprised at her.

- You don't need to do that. I eat other things, you know. - Amaya pouted a little.

- But, that's one of your favourite foods. I want you to be happy with your bento box! - Zero sighed before leaning closer to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

- And I will. Anything made by you will be fine. - She got a little blushed.

- T-Thank you Zero. I'll do my best. - He nodded.

- I know you will. - She smiled and thought about what she could do.

_That's it for now, till the next chapter... farewell_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Meanwhile, they continued to walk through the halls. Every student that passed through them, kept staring at the couple, surprised to see them holding hands. Suddenly, a male student approached them and smiled at Amaya.

- Ah, Yagari-san! - The raven haired girl gazed surprised at the student while Zero frowned. She noticed his expression but just squeezed his hand gently, assuring him.

- Oh, you're Yagama-san, right? You were helping the instructor in the riding class. - The male student smiled and nodded.

- Yes, that's right! I never thought that you would remember me, Yagari-san. - Amaya smiled slightly.

- Is there anything I can do for you Yagama-san? - The boy looked at the other side before gazing back at her.

- I j-just wanted to ask something. Is it true that you and Kiryu-kun are dating? - She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Zero cut her off.

- Yes it is Yagama! She's my girlfriend! Have any problem with that? - Yagama gazed a little fearful at the male perfect.

- N-No! O-Of course not! I j-just wanted to make sure that Y-Yagari-san's reputation wasn't being stained! I-I'm happy for both of you! R-Really happy! - After this he ran away and Amaya gazed at her boyfriend, a frown on her features.

- Zero, you didn't need to be that harsh. He was just asking. - The male hunter scoffed.

- He was hitting on you! He was just asking that to see if you were available! - She gazed a little surprised at him.

- You think that he was hitting on me? - He rose his eyebrow.

- Didn't you notice? - She shook her head negatively.

- No. I never payed much attention to boys. I was always friendly with them but nothing more. I never thought that a boy would be interested in me like that. - He frowned.

- How can you say that? You're beautiful! Didn't you notice how some guys look at you? They gazed at you lustfully; they... - She reached up, cradled his face with her hands and kissed him lovingly. Although a little surprised at first, Zero quickly recovered, surrounded her waist with his arms, pulling her closer while he kissed her back. The other students in the hall all stopped to look at the couple. After a while, they pulled away from each other and Amaya smiled at his slightly flushed face.

- I never cared about the other guys. The only one that matters to me is you. - He rested his forehead against hers.

- Even so, I won't let other guys hit on you. - She smiled.

- Thank you Zero. - He nodded before they continued to walk.

The rest of the day went as normal as possible. Zero glared at some guys who were trying to flirt with Amaya and during the perfect duties he glared at the girls as usual. Then when it was time to patrol, the Headmaster requested for them to patrol separately, so that Amaya began to explore the school on her own; a request that Zero didn't agree with. It wasn't that he thought that she wasn't capable of defending herself if something happened, he knew that she was a great and deadly hunter, he just didn't want her to be alone. Even so, he respected her wish to do patrol alone as well. So, they decided that Zero and Yuuki would be patrolling the outside, while Amaya patrolled inside the school building.

While walking through the dark halls of the school, Amaya thought about what had happened that day and smiled. To her it was the best day of her life; being kissed by the one you truly love made you feel like that. She was suddenly pulled out of her happy thoughts by a presence that she felt nearby. In a split of second, she was ready to attack whoever it was; her body was tense and ready for battle. In the second that she heard two pairs of footsteps getting near her from behind, she took out Black Rose and quickly turned around, pointed the gun to the ones who were behind her. And those were Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki; Aido was smiling at her while Kain seemed bored. The blond noble approached her even more and she frowned.

- What do you want Aido-senpai? You two should be in class. - Aido chuckled.

- Well, we just came to see you. That agility... You really are Yagari's daughter. You know, it's the first time that I see a female hunter. - Amaya frowned even more.

- If you give another step, it will be the last one you see! - Aido was about to open his mouth when a deeper voice came from behind her.

- That won't be necessary, Amaya-chan. - Aido and Kain froze on the spot when they saw Kaname standing behind Amaya. She lowered her gun and sighed.

- Kaname-kun, please control them better. The next time he does something like this I will shoot him. - Kaname smiled slightly at her.

- I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm sorry for the inconvenience they've caused you. - She looked at him.

- Kain-senpai didn't do a thing. There's no need to punish him for something he didn't do, don't you think Kaname-kun? - Before he could answer, Souen Ruka appeared behind Kain and glared at Amaya.

- How dare you speak like that to Kaname-sama? Treating him like you're close to him...! Who do you think you are? - The Kuran pureblood gazed at the blonde vampire.

- Ruka, that's enough! Amaya-chan and I are old acquaintances. We have an agreement on how to treat each other. You three might not understand, but Amaya-chan knows me better than anyone else. She gives me support when I need it, and I got her back every time she needs it. Now, I appreciate if all of you would be nice and leave her alone. - The three of them nodded and bowed a little.

-Yes, Kaname-sama. - He turned to look at the female hunter.

- Ah, by the way, Amaya-chan, I heard about you and Kiryu-kun. Congratulations! - She smiled widely.

- Thank you Kaname-kun! - Then she remembered something and went to take something from her pocket. - By the way, Yuuki-chan asked me to give something to you if I happened to find you. - Kaname smiled slightly.

- Yuuki, huh? What is it? - She took a letter from her pocket and gave it to him. He smiled again. - Thank you, Amaya-chan. Please thank Yuuki for me. - The raven haired girl nodded and prepared to leave, when Kaname spoke to her again. - By the way Amaya-chan, you can go rest. I'll keep the Night Class in order. - She nodded again.

- Thank you Kaname-kun. - She left and went outside to look for Zero. Even so, the one she found first, was Yuuki. When the brunette saw her, she smiled.

- Oh Amaya-chan! Is everything alright? - The female hunter nodded.

- Everything's fine. I gave your letter to Kaname-kun, he seemed pleased with it and asked me to thank you. - Yuuki blushed deeply.

- H-He did? Thank you for doing that Amaya-chan. - Amaya smiled.

- You're welcome. Now, are you done patrolling? - Yuuki nodded.

- Yeah. And you? - The other girl nodded as well.

- Me too. Did you see Zero? - Yuuki shook her head negatively.

- No. But... - Before she could finish, Zero approached them and Yuuki smiled. - Oh, here he is! - Amaya turned around and smiled at Zero.

- Oh, hey! I was looking for you! - He smiled slightly.

- You were? - She nodded.

- Yeah, we're done with patrolling. What about you? - He sighed.

- Me too. - Yuuki yawned.

- Well, guys, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow! - Yuuki went away and Zero approached his girlfriend before embracing her from behind. However as soon as he did this he frowned and let go of her. She turned around to look surprised at him.

- What's wrong, Zero? - He clenched his fists in anger.

- You have the smell of those beasts lingering on you! Did they do anything to you? Did they attack you? - She widened her eyes in surprise.

- No! I mean... Aido-senpai and Kain-senpai approached me and Aido-senpai tried to attack me, but Kaname-kun appeared and stopped them. Even if he hasn't appeared, I had my gun pointed at Aido-senpai. I would be alright. - She looked at the ground. - I'm sorry for their smell being on me. I'll take a shower as soon as I can! I promise! Sorry... - He gazed a little surprised at her before sighing and embracing her tightly.

- You don't need to apologize. I was just worried that they had attacked you. And apparently, they tried! I'll talk to Aido-senpai the next time I see him! Now... - He pulled away so that he could look at her in the eyes. - If you really want to have a shower that badly you can do it in the Headmaster's quarters. I go there all the time, since the bathrooms in the dorms are only open in the morning. Let's go. - She got a little blushed.

- B-But, I don't have anything to wear after the shower. - He smiled slightly.

- You can wear one of my t-shirts that I keep there. Come on. - She blushed even more but nodded before following her boyfriend to the Headmaster's quarters where he led her to the bathroom. There he went to a closet where he took a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he handed to her. She gazed at it and the light red color graced her cheeks once again.

- Z-Zero, why the boxers? - He cleared his throat, visibly embarrassed himself.

- B-Because you don't have any underwear here for you to wear after the shower. I thought you should wear at least something. - She smiled slightly.

- Thank you Zero. - He nodded.

- It's okay. I'll be outside if you need me. The shower is behind that door over there. - He pointed to a cut glass door that was behind her. She turned to look and nodded.

- Alright. - He turned to leave when suddenly she grabbed his arm. He gazed back at her.

- What's wrong Amaya? - She got a little flushed.

- C-Can you stay in here, while I take a shower? Since I'll be inside there, it will be fine. You can stay here. Please? - Zero gazed a little surprised at her.

- A-Are you sure? I-I mean... - She nodded.

- Yes, please. If you don't mind of course. - He caressed her face.

- I don't mind. As long as you're okay with it. - She nodded and smiled.

- I'm fine. - After she said this she went to the shower, where she undressed herself before taking a shower.

Meanwhile, outside, Zero couldn't help but swallow hard as he saw Amaya's naked silhouette through the cut glass. He couldn't see much, of course, but what he saw was enough to stir his imagination and perverted thoughts. In that moment his vampire side decided to spoke with him again.

_- You like what you see, don't you Hunter? She's your woman now. Why don't you mate with her? It's within your reach._ - Zero frowned.

_- You again? Go away!_ - The vampire in him chuckled.

_- Why are you so upset Hunter? The female seemed to accept me. She doesn't mind my presence, so why do you?_ - The hunter grunted.

_- Because you treat her like she's someone that you have to mate! She's special!_ - The vampire sighed.

_- I know that, idiot! You don't seem to know this, but vampires only mate with the ones they love. For now, I'll leave you alone to enjoy the sight._ - After this his vampire side disappeared from his mind and Zero once again gazed at the door of the shower.

In his mind he began to imagine the drops of water go down her naked body, caressing every inch of her body, every curve... His own imagination was driving him crazy! Having her so close and not touching her was a temptation that he was fighting with everything he could. They had began dating on that day, for crying out loud! It was too soon for such an important step and he knew it. He would never force her on this only for satisfying his selfish desires! He had to keep a good control of his emotions.

Soon, he heard the water being turned off and after some time the door opened to show Amaya dressed in his big T-shirt that looked like a mini-dress on her and in his black boxers. She smiled at him before beginning to dry her long hair with a towel.

- I'm sorry for asking you to stay here Zero. - He smiled slightly.

- It's okay. I don't mind. - She pulled her hair in to a low ponytail and approached her boyfriend, smiling widely.

- Even so, you should use this time to be resting. - He touched her face and kissed her softly.

- Don't worry. I never sleep an entire night, anyway. - She frowned as she rested her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles through the uniform.

- Why is that? Is it thirst? - Zero sighed.

- Sometimes. Other times I just can't stop thinking about my past and future. Although that my thoughts about the future changed drastically now that you're here. For the better of course. - She smiled and kissed him.

- I'm glad that I managed to help you. By the way, do I still have their smell? - He embraced her and snuggled on her neck.

- No. Now you smell of lavender and... well, me. - His girlfriend smiled at the pleased tone on his voice when he said the last part.

- I'm happy then. That's a warning for the other vampires to know that I'm yours. - He widened his eyes slightly, before kissing her bare neck.

- You do know that I would never treat you like a possession, right? When I say in front of other guys that you're "mine", I just mean that you're my girlfriend. - Amaya smiled again and began to touch his silver hair.

- I know Zero. But it's alright if you do. I am yours. I've told you before; my heart, body and soul belongs to you and to no one else. - He pulled back to look at her and caressed her face before kissing her.

- I'm yours as well Amaya. You know that. You can do with me whatever you wish. I just meant that no matter what, I would never force you to do anything. - The girl caressed his face.

- I know that. I trust you Zero. I love you. - He kissed her again.

- It's late. I should take you back to your room so that you can rest. - She got a little blushed.

- I can go alone, Zero. You don't need to bother yourself any longer. - He frowned.

- You don't bother me. I want to take you to your room. That way I know that you're safe. - She smiled at him before he took her to her bedroom. After saying goodnight to each other, Zero went to his room and Amaya fell asleep peacefully.

_Hope you like it... Till the next chapter, farewell..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay! I only managed to reach a computer now. So, sorry. By the way, this chap has some pervert parts, so if someone feels offended I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention. Also, if anyone thinks I should change the rating due to this chap, please let me know. Now, on with the reading!_

Chapter 17

On the next morning Zero woke up with Yuuki knocking on the door, something unusual for her, since she always barged in without knocking. He sat straight on the bed, just on time to hear Yuuki calling him.

- Zero! Come on answer me! Is Amaya-chan in there? - He gazed confused at the door; why would she be in his room?

- No. Why? - Yuuki gasped on the other side and opened the door. Zero saw her worried look and frowned. - What happened? - The girl bit her lower lip.

- Amaya-chan wasn't in her bedroom so I thought that she was with you. - This made the hunter get up in a haste.

- What? I took her to her room last night! She should be there! - He quickly dressed his uniform and ran off his room, closely followed by Yuuki. They were running towards the female dorms when suddenly Zero saw Amaya coming out from the school building with her books and a bag on her arms. The two perfects approached her and Yuuki sighed in relief when she saw the other girl.

- Amaya-chan! - The raven haired girl gazed surprised at her boyfriend and the other female guardian.

- Zero! Yuuki-chan! What's wrong? - Zero passed a hand through his face.

- Yuuki said that you weren't in your room. I got worried. Is everything alright? - She smiled again.

- Everything's fine. Sorry to have you worried. - Her boyfriend approached her and kissed her lightly.

- It's okay. But what were you doing out of your room so early? - She smiled.

- Your aiso bento! - Yuuki widened her eyes at her while Zero gazed surprised at her.

- Ah! Amaya-chan! You made Zero's lunch? - She hit Zero on the back. - How lucky, Zero! You're girlfriend made you lunch! The other guys will be jealous! - She hugged Amaya. - Amaya-chan! That's so cute! I wish I could cook as well. - Amaya smiled at the girl.

- I'm sure you can cook pretty well Yuuki-chan. - Zero snorted.

- Her? Pray that you don't have to taste what she makes! - Yuuki hit him again.

- Hey Zero! I'm not that bad! - Zero's girlfriend giggled.

- Guys, if we don't hurry up, we'll be late for class. - The other two guardians nodded before they all went to class.

Classes went normally, if you count with everyone looking at Zero and Amaya as normal. When lunch time came, the Headmaster made an announcement through the speakers.

- Dear students, since the cafeteria is resolving a problem, it will be impossible to serve lunch. However, the school will offer lunch and promote a picnic! Since it's sunny outside, please enjoy this occasion! All of you must reunite in the are near the fountain for a mega picnic! Have fun! - When the students heard this, most of them were excited while Zero frowned and sighed.

- That idiot, what is he thinking? - He gazed at his girlfriend and noticed that she wasn't surprised by the announcement. - You don't seem surprised Amaya. - She smiled at him.

- That's because I'm not. Cross-san saw me making your bento and said that he would do this. - Yuuki gazed surprised at her.

- Eh? Really? Did he say why? - The older girl shook her head negatively.

- No. But I think it's a great idea! I love to eat outside! - Zero sighed.

- It's not like we have much of a choice, is it? - The three headed towards the fountain where most of the students were gathered. They were all carrying a simple bento with them, the same Yuuki was given. It had very general things, so that it would please more students. When Yuuki saw Yori she went near her friend leaving Zero and Amaya alone. The raven haired girl gazed at her boyfriend.

- Zero? - He looked at her.

- What is it Amaya? - She was a little blushed.

- W-Where do you want to sit? Since Cross-san warned me about this, I brought a blanket with me. - The male hunter gazed at her a little flushed.

He had always been taught that a boy sitting alone with a girl on a blanket to have lunch was a very intimate act, something reserved to couples or lovers. He knew that she had been taught the same thing, so he was a little surprised to hear her say that.

However, he soon pushed that thought aside; there was no reason for he to be embarrassed, they were a couple. He had even kissed her in front of other students, so why was he so troubled by sitting with her and have lunch, specially when she had made it?

He smiled slightly at her and kissed her cheek tenderly.

- Wherever you want to. - Amaya smiled widely, her blue eyes shining brightly. She had been a little afraid that he wouldn't want to sit by her side, so she was pleasantly surprised when he accepted.

- What about there? - She pointed to a place near a tree and a little withdrew from the other students. They would still be visible to others, but at least wouldn't be in the middle of the crowd and confusion, a decision that Zero gladly accepted.

He nodded, grabbed her hand and took her to the place they had chosen. There, Amaya unfolded the blanket and placed it on the ground before sitting on it and telling Zero to do the same. As soon as he did, the couple felt several gazes on them. Sure enough almost every student was gazing surprised at them. The silver haired hunter glared at them.

- What are all of you looking at? - They all turned away startled by Zero's glare while Amaya giggled. He gazed at her and just the happy expression on her face made him smile slightly. Without a second thought, he leaned in and kissed her, she smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

- Zero... I love you. - He kissed her again and she smiled. She then grabbed a bento wrapped in a deep blue cloth and gave it to him. - Here, your aiso bento! Hope you like it! - Zero smiled slightly and took it from her. He took of the cloth and when he opened the bento box, he was surprised to see besides rice, chicken teriyaki, tamagoyaki and several onigiri. He gazed at her with wide eyes.

- Wow! This is a feast! You must had a lot of work doing this! - Amaya smiled kindly at him.

- That's the whole purpose of an aiso bento, Zero. As long as you enjoy it, the work is rewarded. Besides, that's a form to express my love for you. - He gazed tenderly at the bento before picking up the chopsticks.

- Itadakimasu! - As soon as he placed a piece of food in his mouth he widened his eyes. It was very nice. He gazed at his girlfriend who had began eating her own bento, also prepared by her. She noticed him staring and gazed expectantly at him.

- Is it... good? - He smiled lightly, his eyes shining slightly.

- It's wonderful! I knew that you were a good cooker, but I never thought that you were this good! - Amaya got a little flushed at the compliment.

- T-Thank you Zero! I'm glad that you like it! - He bent forward to kiss her before they continued eating. In the end, Zero closed the bento box.

- Gochisōsama-deshita! - Amaya soon did the same and smiled kindly at the boy.

- I'm really happy that you liked the food. - He nodded.

- I did. Thank you Amaya! - She smiled again and after placing the empty bento boxes on her bag, she kissed him.

- You're welcome. So, what's your next request, Zero-sama? - He gazed confused at her.

- What? - She poked his nose playfully.

- During a week I'll do everything you want, remember? - The male hunter widened his eyes as he recalled that bet. For a moment he felt his vampire side trying to surface as he spoke in his mind.

_- Hunter, this is a one time chance! She's submitting herself to you! Take her!_ - Zero closed his eyes and frowned.

_- Leave me alone! I won't take advantage of her! Go away!_ - The vampire growled.

_- Idiot! If you don't do it, I'll do it!_ - This only made Zero even more angry.

_- Never! I won't let you!_ - The vampire disappeared from his mind and he opened his eyes only to find Amaya gazing worriedly at him.

- Zero, is everything alright? - He gazed at the side.

- Yeah... can we go somewhere else? - She nodded.

- Sure, let's go. - They got up, the girl placed the blanket on the bag as well before they went to a more secluded place. There, they sat down and Amaya gazed at Zero, concern still in her features. - Zero, are you sure everything's fine? - He sighed and pulled her to his arms.

- Awhile ago, my vampire side spoke to me again. - She gazed a little surprised at him.

- About what? - He kissed her.

- He's seeing this thing from the bet like a proof of submission from you. He... wants to take you! Actually he's telling me to do it! But he's threatening that if I won't do it, he will! - The female hunter caressed his face.

- What do you want Zero? - He gazed a little surprised at her.

- W-What do you mean? - Amaya got on her knees and slowly began to undo his tie, before beginning to open his vest.

- Do you want to take me as well? Or is just your vampire side that desires me? - He got shocked at her bold question and didn't know what to answer. Meanwhile, the girl had already opened his vest and was now working on his shirt. Realizing that he wasn't going to answer, she began to kiss his neck. - Answer me Zero. - Once she had opened his shirt she ran her hands through his slightly muscular chest, causing the man to groan at the sensation.

- Amaya... s-stop it. - She pulled back a little to gaze at him and notice his eyes darkened with desire. Inwardly she smirked pleased with the effect she was having on him. Taking another bolder step, she took her bow off and began opening her jacket.

- Why don't you answer me Zero? - He gazed wide eyed at her as she took off her jacket and then began to open her shirt. Although part of him wanted to make her stop what she was doing and to stop with the dangerous game; a bigger part of him, his desire, had taken control of his body and he could only watch in silence as her lacy white bra slowly became exposed as she finally had her shirt fully opened.

- A-Amaya... God! - She smiled at him, before approaching him and pressing her chest against his, making both of them to gasp and moan in pleasure.

- Tell me Zero. Do you want me? - Although she asked this, she already knew the answer. The want in his eyes and his physical reaction was enough of an answer. Since she was practically straddling his waist, it would be hard for her not to notice how much she was affecting him. Zero, however, had enough of that game. Before she could react, he kissed her passionately, surrounded her waist with his arms and pressed her even more against him.

- Yes... Amaya, I want you too! - This words alongside with him rubbing his hips against hers, made her moan deeply.

- Z-Zero! - He slid his hands inside her open shirt to caress her stomach while kissing her again. When she pulled away, she cradled his face with her hands. - Then why are you so upset about your other side wanting to take me? - He kissed her lightly as he felt his reasonable side take control again.

- Because that's a big step and it's too soon. We began dating yesterday. Don't get the wrong idea, I desire you, more than you imagine, but, I want this to be a normal relationship, I want to take it slow. - She gazed embarrassed at the side while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

- I'm sorry Zero. Now you think that I'm shameless. I'm not... I've never done something like this! - He saw the tears beginning to fall from her eyes and gazed surprised at her, before embracing her and kissing her passionately.

- I would never think that of you. I understand why you did it. - She gazed at him and kissed his lips tenderly.

- I just... I know it's soon but... I really want you to take me. Besides, it's not like we only met each other some days ago. We've known each other for all our lives. - He traced her lips with his finger.

- I know, but we're only in this relationship for two days. And even if I have to control this maddening desire in me, I want to go slow. I want to learn every inch of your soul. - He caressed her face. - Please don't be sad. - She smiled slightly at him.

- I'm not sad Zero. I understand. I'm sorry for wanting to rush things. - The girl got away from his lap and began to close up her shirt before dressing her jacket. He dressed himself as well before gazing at her again.

- It's okay, Amaya. I understand why you did want that. - She bit her lower lip when she looked at him.

- I... left you in a difficult state. I'm sorry. - He got a little flushed when he realized what she meant but quickly dismissed it and pulled her back to him, kissing the girl lovingly.

- Don't worry about it. I'll be fine in a while. - His girlfriend kissed him again.

- Are you sure? I can... - He silenced her with another kiss.

- I'm sure. Just relax now. - She nodded and let herself relax on his arms. After some time she was asleep in his arms and it didn't take long for Zero to follow her to that state.

_That's it for now... Till the next chapter... farewell._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They remained like that for a while before they were suddenly awakened by the Headmaster's voice coming from the speakers around the school grounds.

- Kiryu-kun, Amaya-chan please come to my office immediately. - The two startled lovers, got up and went in direction of the school building. Once there they went to the Headmaster's office and Amaya knocked on the door.

- Cross-san? It's us. - They entered the office after he send them in and saw that Toga was also there. Unusually, Kaien had a serious expression. Seeing this Zero frowned.

- What's wrong? - Kaien sighed.

- I received a letter from the Hunter Association asking for the two of you to go on a hunt. - The two hunters nodded and Amaya spoke first, her voice carrying a business tone.

- Alright, we'll do it. - Toga sighed.

- It's not easy. It's a three day journey just to get there and this hunt might be harder than both of you are used to. They're testing Zero, to see if he can control his blood thirst. By sending you with him is to tempt him with human blood, your blood specially. - Amaya and Zero frowned, the male hunter grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

- Let them test me! I'll prove that I'm as good as a Hunter as I always was! - Kaien gazed seriously at the couple.

- The truth is Kiryu-kun, that we are a little fearful to let you go. We know that you have been feeding of Yuuki's blood. But without it, we're afraid that you might loose your control. - At this Amaya clenched her fist and slammed it on the desk.

- How can you even think that, Cross-san?! Have faith in Zero! He won't loose his mind! He won't fall to Level E! He's stronger than...! - Her boyfriend cut her off by embracing her.

- It's alright, Amaya. Calm down. - She took a deep breath and Zero gazed at his former teacher and to Kaien. - That won't happen. I can control my blood lust now. I don't have to drink Yuuki's blood anymore. - The two older men stared surprised at him and Toga gazed doubtfully at him.

- How can you control blood lust? - The silver haired teenager gazed at him.

- I now manage to keep the blood tablets down. They are enough for me. - Kaien gazed surprised at him, but Toga, looked at him with disbelief and threw him a box of tablets.

- Prove it! - Zero sighed, picked up the box, dropped a pill on a glass full of water, waited until the liquid was completely red and than drank it till the end. When he was finished, Kaien and Toga were gazing surprised at him; it was the first time that they have seen Zero tolerate the blood tablets. Cross smiled slightly.

- Amazing. It seems that you really managed to take control of your body. Very well, we're allowing you two to go on this hunt. - The two younger hunters nodded and Amaya gazed seriously at Cross.

- Cross-san, what's our mission? - Kaien gazed at her and then at Zero.

- There was a village that was attacked by a pureblood, in consequence of that, all the inhabitants were turned into Level E's. Your mission is to eliminate all of them. - The female hunter was staring at Cross with a shocked expression.

- You mean... that even children were...? - Kaien nodded sadly.

- I'm afraid so. That's why I said that it's going to be difficult. We understand if you don't want to go. - The girl gazed at the ground with worry clearly showing in her features.

She knew that as a hunter she had to forget that the Level E's she killed were once human beings and do the job. However, she had never been sent to hunt Level E children and now that she was given that task, she was a little fearful of how she would react.

Her boyfriend noticed the concern in her features and embraced her tightly, trying to comfort her a little. He understood why she felt like this; he wasn't comfortable killing children himself, even if they had became a Level E. In his mind they were a reflection of Ichiru or even himself. Still, that was a job he should do, so he placed his emotions aside and did it.

But Amaya wasn't like him, and he knew it. Although she was an amazing hunter, she wasn't as cold as him, she was a warm person who saw the best in people and he knew that if she saw a way to not kill the vampire she was sent to eliminate, she would do everything she could to pursue it.

Amaya looked up at Zero and saw empathy in his eyes. He knew what she was feeling and understood why. She reached up and caressed his face tenderly. He smiled slightly at her.

- It's okay if you don't want to go. I can take care of this. - She shook her head negatively.

- No, it's fine Zero. I can do it. I'm your partner. - He nodded and gazed at the Headmaster.

- Count us in. - The veteran hunter nodded.

- Alright. Go get ready, you two are leaving in one hour. - Both of them nodded and left the office. As they walked through the halls, Zero gazed at the girl.

- Amaya if you don't feel comfortable in going, I can take care of it by myself. - She shook her head negatively.

- No. I'm your partner and I'm a hunter! I have to do what they order me to. I have to forget that they're... children. - Tears began to fall from her eyes and her boyfriend didn't think twice before embracing her.

- It's okay. I understand. - She began to sob against his chest.

- S-Sorry. I'm always crying. - He chuckled slightly before kissing the crown of her head.

- Yeah, you're a crybaby. But... I love you like that. - Amaya widened her eyes in surprise. It was the first time that he said directly that he loved her. She gazed at him, more tears falling from her eyes.

- Zero... - He smiled slightly at her before kissing her.

- There's no reason for crying. Mataku, you really are a crybaby. - She pouted and gazed the other way.

- Well, sorry if I'm sensitive. - He kissed her.

- Didn't I tell you that I love you just like the way you are? - His girlfriend turned to gaze at him before kissing him.

- I love you too. Stubborn and all. - He raised his eyebrow gazing surprised at her.

- You're calling me stubborn? - She giggled and began walking again.

- Why? Are you saying that you're not? - He smirked and followed her, who when she saw that he was after her, smiled and began to run towards her room in the dorms. His smirk got wider when he saw this before he began to run after her. He wasn't at his full speed because he knew that she wasn't a good athlete. Since they were little that she always lost against Zero and even Ichiru when they made speed contests.

When she reached her bedroom, she was almost breathless and could see Zero close behind her. She entered the room and Zero soon followed before closing the door. The man smirked even more.

- You little minx. You think I'm stubborn? I'll make you pay for that. - He locked the door and walked towards her. Amaya raised her hands in the air.

- I'm sorry Zero, but it's true. I surrender. - He chuckled and his eyes glinted in red.

- There's no where to run, little hunter. You'll pay for that. - He got near her and without giving her a chance of speaking, he kissed her passionately and made her walk backwards until her legs touched her bed. Without hesitation, she let herself fall on to the bed with his body on top of hers. When their bodies hit the mattress, he began kissing her neck tenderly, causing her to moan slightly.

- Zero... - Suddenly she remembered what Zero had said previously that day, and made him stop kissing her neck. When he gazed at her, she saw the red coloration in his eyes and understood. - You're his vampire side... - The man smirked.

- Very clever. Do you want me to let the hunter take control? - She nodded.

- Yes. - He kissed her again and when he pulled away, his eyes had returned to normal.

- Amaya... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. - He began to get up when the girl surrounded his neck with her arms.

- It's okay Zero. You didn't do anything wrong. - He touched her face tenderly.

- Yes I did. I broke my own word when I said I wanted to go slow! I pushed you and... - She silenced him with a kiss.

- It's alright Zero. I understood that you weren't in control of yourself. - She caressed his face and he kissed her gratefully. His girlfriend smiled at him. - Besides, even if you had changed your mind, I wouldn't mind. - He kissed her again.

- Thank you, but even so I apologize. I shouldn't have let my vampire side control me. - Amaya touched his face once again.

- I don't mind. He didn't hurt me. He's you. - Zero nodded before he realized that he was still on top of her, pining her on to the bed. He quickly pulled away and got up.

- I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I was on top of you. - She gazed at him and saw the pink coloration on his cheeks. Amaya smiled as she got up and placed her hands on his chest.

- It's alright Zero. I kind of enjoyed it. - After she said this, she walked towards her closet and began to pick some clothes to change to. Her boyfriend turned to look at her and smirked slightly before he approached and touched her hair.

- You're teasing me Amaya? - The girl looked at him and smiled.

- Maybe. Now, are you going to stay here while I change? - The embarrassment appeared on his face once again as he pulled away and cleared his throat.

- I'll go get ready as well. - After he left the room, Amaya finally chose some clothes and began to get ready.

_That's it for now... till the next chapter... farewell_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: This chapter is a little small, sorry about that. Thank you to all the kind reviews and to everyone who has been following this story ^_^ Please continue to enjoy._

Chapter 19

When she finished getting dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. She had dressed her usual clothes she normally used when she went hunting: a cut-out front black skirt, the longest part in the back, reaching her calves; a black tank top and black over knee high boots with a medium heel. She pulled her hair on to a high ponytail before picking up her backpack with supplies and the Japanese katana that she hid under her bed. She could fight both with her gun or with a katana, although being better with the sword, and for this mission she decided to use both, this way to practice fighting with the gun.

The girl gazed at the sword she had in her hands and smiled. Her father had given it to her at her 15th birthday and told her that it had belonged to her mother. Due to this and to the beauty of the sword itself, the female hunter cherished the weapon. The weapon's handle was dark red, the long and elegant blade was shiny and black, something unusual for a katana; but to her, one of the most beautiful things about the sword was its sheath. It was as black as the blade and had several sakura petals drawn through its surface. The whole weapon was a beautiful and rare sample of a hunter weapon.

Tearing her mind away from the thoughts, she sighed and prepared herself to the mission, before she left the room. She went towards the Headmaster's office, knowing that Kaien wanted to talk to both of them once more before they leave.

Once she got there, she saw that Zero was already there, alongside with Kaien and her father, however, what surprised her, was to see that Kuran Kaname was also in the room. She approached the pureblood who smiled at her.

- Kaname-kun? - In the background she heard her father mumble something about how she called Kaname while her boyfriend scoffed, obviously displeased by the way she treated the other man. Kaname just ignored them and smiled even more.

- Amaya-chan, I heard that you are going on this hunt as well. - She nodded and he continued. - I see. I brought you something that it will help you. - Before she could answer, Zero approached them and frowned at the pureblood.

- What could a beast like you do to help us?! It was one of you beasts that did this! - Kaname gazed at the silver haired hunter.

- Kiryu-kun, it is of my interest to help Amaya-chan in this hunt. - Zero frowned even more.

- And why is that Kuran?! - Kaname looked at the girl that was now staring at the ground.

- Because, Amaya-chan and I have an agreement. And if she got hurt I would be breaking my part of the deal. - Before the young hunter could speak again, Toga cut him off.

- What the hell are you talking about?! What kind of agreement do you have with my daughter?! - The pureblood gazed at the older hunter before looking back at Amaya.

- Shall I tell him or you will? - Realizing that she wasn't going to speak, Kaname once again gazed at Toga. - Very well. The agreement that I made with her some years ago is quite simple: when the time comes, she will kill someone unwanted for me, and in return I will kill Hio Shizuka in her behalf. - This revelation shocked the male hunters in the room but before they could recover, Kaname continued. - So, it's natural that until she accomplishes her part of the plan, I'll help her and protect her as I can. After all, she can't kill my target if she's dead, now can she? - The sudden silence in the room was abruptly interrupted when Zero punched the table.

- Damn it, Amaya! What were you thinking?! Accepting to be his lap dog just for him to kill that woman?! Hell, I'll kill her and then you won't have to do what he wants! - She gazed surprised at him.

- Zero... I... - Before she could finish, Kaname cut her off.

- Unfortunately, that's not possible. Our contract cannot be broken. - The silver haired hunter glared at him.

- And why is that?! - The pureblood smiled slightly.

- I'm sure that as a Hunter you are aware of the so called "Blood Contracts" that a vampire does with a human, are you not? - The three male hunters widened their eyes in shock, before Toga stared at his daughter.

- Amaya, what the hell did you do?! This is the stupidest thing you've done till now! A Blood Contract?! Do you realize that there's no way for the contract to be dissolved?! Fuck! I thought you knew better than this! I thought you were smart, god damn it! - The girl that was now crying, gazed at her father.

- I did this for my mother! For Zero! For Ichiru! For the Kiryu's family! For my family! That woman deserves to die! I know that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it's done! And what's the big deal?! All I have to do is kill some vampire! It seemed a low price to pay for that woman's death! - Her boyfriend gazed at her.

- Do you even know who this vampire is?! Or are you just going to kill whoever this guy tells you to?! Where's your honor, Amaya?! And besides, I never asked you to do this for me or my family, so don't act like a martyr! - As soon as the last words came out of his mouth he regret them. The pain he saw in the girl's eyes ignited his guilt and self loath. - Amaya... - She cut him off by slapping him hard as she gazed at him with tears running down her cheeks.

- Don't! Just don't! - After this she ran out of the office with Zero right behind her. It didn't took him long to catch her before he grabbed her arm and turned her around, for her to gaze at him.

- Amaya, wait! - She gaze directly at him, the pain and heartbreak in her blue eyes like daggers piercing his heart.

- What? - He went to touch her face, only for her to pull away, and he couldn't blame her.

- I didn't mean to say that. - She gazed at him again, more tears falling from her eyes.

- Yes you did. You meant exactly that! My father is right, I am stupid. Stupid for loving you too much! I loved you no matter what; supported you with an open mind, not caring that you had become a vampire and began to drink Cross Yuuki's blood! It broke my heart seeing the photos of the two of you together that Cross-san send me frequently! Through all this, my love for you didn't waver! I've made that contract thinking that maybe, if that woman was dead, then you would return to your former self and recognize that I was somehow useful! - She sobbed uncontrollably while Zero was staring in shock at her, the pain sobs, more daggers stabbing in his already bleeding heart. However before he could speak, she continued. - But no! What do you do when you found out about what I did? You said you didn't need or want my help! I'm done, Zero! I did everything I could for you and still isn't enough! I'm through with this! I don't care anymore! Go to Yuuki! She makes you happy, so go! She's more useful than me! I'm going to pack my things and I'll leave! Don't worry, I won't come back to bother your happy life! I'll take care of that hunt, you stay here with the one that you love! - He opened his mouth to speak but she didn't let him. - Don't! I don't want to hear you again! I don't want to see you again! Everything you did was cause me heartbreak! I hate you Zero!

These words were the final blow to his heart. He suddenly let go of her arm and watched, frozen, the girl he loved run away from his sight and life, perhaps forever. And he had no one to blame but himself, his big mouth and short temper.

_Till the next chapter, farewell..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note:__ This chap is a little short, sorry about that. I'll try to make it up to you all next time. Till next Monday! Now, please enjoy!_

Chapter 20

He suddenly heard a male's voice behind him, startling him slightly.

- Go after her, Zero. She didn't mean any of that, she's just upset. - He turned to look at his former teacher and his loved one's father.

- I hurt her. It's my fault, I broke her heart. If she wants to stay away from me, then I'll let her. She's better without me anyway. - Toga frowned.

- I thought you loved her. - Zero frowned as well.

- And I do! More than she can imagine! - The older man shook his head negatively.

- It doesn't seem like it. Go talk to her. - Zero shook his head.

- It's better if I give her sometime. We both need to cool off. - After this the silver haired man walked away while Toga shook his head and decided to go check on his daughter.

As he approached her bedroom he could hear her cry inside and that made him even more worried. He sighed, wondering how he would act in this situation. He had always been kind of bad in this type of situations; sentimental moments always left him uncomfortable, even so he did his best when it came to his daughter.

He knocked slightly on the door and after hearing a soft answer, he entered the room. There he saw his daughter laying face down on the bed, crying hard while holding the pillow tightly. The man approached the bed slowly, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

This gesture startled the young woman, who raised her head and gazed surprised at her father with red eyes from crying.

- Dad... - Toga sighed as he petted her head.

- Hey kid. How are you feeling? - She slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

- Hurt. I really like Zero, dad. I really do! - The tears began to fall once again and although a little reluctant, Toga pulled her to hug.

- I know, kid. I know you do. And I also know that he likes you back. - She shook her head negatively against his chest.

- N-No he doesn't! He... - Her father cut her off.

- He said that in the heat of the moment. Believe me, some of us guys blurt out very stupid shit when we're upset. - She continued to sob.

- W-Why would he be upset?! - Her father frowned and pulled back to gaze at her.

- Did you really asked me that Amaya?! After what Kuran told us it's normal to be upset! Heck, even I was! - After gazing at her watering eyes, he sighed, calming down a little bit. - Look, what you did wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do and when Zero heard it he became angry, yes, but also worried about you. You have to understand his point of view. - The girl remained silent for a while, thinking carefully about what her father had told her. After a while she gazed at her father again.

- If that's true, then why didn't he come to talk to me? - The male hunter took a deep breath.

- Well, he said he wanted to give you some time. He knows that he hurt you and he's sorry for that. Besides, you too said some unpleasant things to him, for example that you hated him. - Amaya quickly gazed at her lap with shameful eyes.

- I didn't mean it. I was just hurt. I love him. - She gazed back at her father. - Was he really sorry? - The man nodded.

- Of course he was. He came after you when you left the office, didn't he? - She nodded slowly.

- He did. - They remained in silence for a while, before the teenager sighed, picked up the pillow and shoved her face against it. - I was a fool, wasn't I, dad? - Her father chuckled slightly.

- You weren't a fool. It was a mistake. Everyone does it. You're not perfect Amaya, you're human. And very much like your mother when it comes to being stubborn and precipitated. Like her, you jump to conclusions without hearing the whole story or the two sides of the it. - She dropped the pillow before gazing at her father with red eyes from crying.

- I guess... you're right. I'm very unfair some times. I should've listened to what Zero had to say, before judging him. - Her father nodded.

- Yes you should have. But you can't go back now. You two need to sit down and talk. - Amaya nodded while smiling slightly.

- You're right. I'm going to talk to him right now. - She hugged her father eagerly, making him a little uncomfortable. - Thank you for talking to me dad and bringing me to reason! Thank you! - The man patted her back slightly.

- Yeah... you're welcome kid. Now go, before he leaves for the hunt. - She nodded and smiled once again before giving her father a quick peck on the cheek and then dashing out of the room towards, Zero's bedroom; leaving her father stunned by her actions.

_Till the next chapter on Monday, farewell..._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Amaya went as quickly as possible to the male dormitory and then to Zero's bedroom. When she got to her destination she saw Zero packing his things, preparing to go on the hunt. Almost as if sensing her, the silver haired hunter gazed at her, who was standing by the door, looking breathless.

- Amaya... what do you want? Did you came to bash me some more?! - The female hunter gazed sadly at the ground before gazing back at him.

- No, I... came to apologize. - He gazed at her by the corner of his eye and sighed.

- Whatever... - She frowned slightly as she entered and sat on his bed, preventing him from continue to pack.

- You could at least hear me out! - He frowned as he gazed at her.

- What, like you heard me awhile ago?! - She looked down at her lap, ashamed of herself.

- I know I was wrong to act the way I did, Zero. I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you with what I said. I'm sorry. - He turned away from her and went near the closet.

- Yeah... you did. - The girl got up and approached him, placing a hand on his back.

- Do you forgive me? - The male hunter took a deep breath before nodding.

- Yeah... - At this a smile appeared on her lips as she embraced his waist from behind.

- Thank you Zero! I... - But before she could finish, the male teenager cut her off.

- However, I think it's better if we don't continue dating. - This surprised Amaya, who stepped back to let him turn around to look at her.

- What? Why? I... - He silenced her by caressing her cheek tenderly.

- What I feel for you didn't change. I just think that we rushed things up when it came to this relationship. We haven't seen each other in years! Maybe it's better if we can get to know each other a little better before we begin dating again. Who knows, maybe as time passes by you'll forget about me and fall in love with another guy. - She shook her head violently, the tears coming back to her eyes.

- I will never love any other guy! If you think it's better to give sometime to our relationship, so be it. I'll wait until you think that we're ready to date again or until you say that you don't love me. I just want you to know that I'll be here for you, either as a friend or girlfriend. - Zero gazed a little surprised at her before leaning down and kissing her tenderly. When he pulled back he caressed her face again.

- Okay. I'll be here for you as well. - She nodded slightly. - I'll see you when I come back from the hunt. - She nodded once again but before she could speak, Zero kissed her again. When he pulled back again, he smirked slightly at her blushed face. - I just wanted one more kiss, for us to remember.

After that, he just left and Amaya thought that it was best if she went back to her bedroom.

There, she found her father, still sitting on her bed, looking intently at a picture that was on his hand, while smoking. The girl smiled slightly, realizing that it was her mother's photograph that he was holding. She slowly entered the room.

- You know, dad, smoking is bad for you. - Her voice made Toga advert his gaze from the picture to look at his daughter who was standing in front of him. He chuckled slightly at her remark.

- Worried about me, kid? - She smiled as she sat by his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

- Always dad. - He smiled slightly.

- So, how did you conversation with Zero go? Are you two together again? - She shook her head.

- No. We agreed to take our relationship slowly. To know each other better, and if at the end, we still like each other, we begin dating again. - He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

- Was it your decision, or his? - She sighed, realizing what was going on in her father's head.

- It was his, but I agreed with it. Don't blame him dad. He has a certain point, we did rushed things when we began dating after being so many years apart. - Toga threw his cigar through the open window.

- Why didn't he think about that before you two began dating?! When he returns, I... - The female hunter sat up straight on the bed and gazed at her father.

- Dad, please, don't do anything to Zero! It was a mutual decision! - The man frowned.

- Are you telling me that it didn't broke your heart when he decided that?! - Amaya sighed as she gazed at her lap.

- No, it didn't. - Her father frowned even more.

- Yagari Amaya, don't lie to me, dammit! - She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

- Yes, it hurt to hear him say that we shouldn't date anymore. But... I understand the reasons. I love him and I just want him to be happy. - He sighed.

- But he broke your heart! He... - She silenced him by raising her hand.

- Dad, please, forget about it. I'm fine with this decision. - He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

- Alright. But if he dares to hurt you, I'll... - Amaya smiled.

- I know dad. Thank you. - After a while in silence, she spoke again. - Dad? - He gazed at her.

- Hum? - She smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder again.

- How was mom like? - Toga gazed a little surprised at his daughter before sighing deeply.

- Why this now, kid? You know that... - His daughter cut him off with a smile.

- I know that you don't like to talk about her and that it's painful for you, but... I really liked to know more about my mother. - He sighed again.

- Alright. What do you want to know? - She smiled even more.

- Everything that you can tell me. - The man went silent for a while, thinking, before he spoke again.

- Well, Miyako was a very stubborn woman, who always held her ground and never admitted defeat or that she was wrong. At the same time she had a soft side that came up every time she saw children or people in need. She was destined to become a mother. When she found out that she was pregnant, she was thrilled and couldn't wait to hold you in her arms. - He paused in that moment and Amaya realized that he was reliving the whole scene in his mind and felt kind of bad that she had asked him to relive those painful memories. But before she could say anything, he continued. - Your mother was... a wonderful woman that... I miss everyday and that I see in you more often than you imagine. - He sighed. - She constantly had a smile on her lips, even if she was breaking inside. She was a good hunter, I never saw a hunter being so graceful and deadly. Miyako was... amazing. - He sighed again, before gazing at his daughter. - Satisfied? - Amaya, cleaned the few tears that were falling from her eyes.

- Yeah... thanks dad. - Toga gazed at his daughter and sighed again.

- Why are you crying? - She giggled slightly.

- Sorry. It's just... Mom sounded, really amazing. I wish that I would had the chance to know her. - Her father stared at her, before patting her head awkwardly.

- I know kid. For you growing up without your mother, you have only me to blame. - The female hunter gazed surprised at him.

- Dad! Why do you say that?! It wasn't your fault! - Toga sighed as he gazed at his daughter.

- Yes it was. If I was there when that pureblood came for your mother, she would probably be here, by your side. - Amaya gasped as she embraced her father, surprising him.

- Don't say that! It wasn't your fault! It was that woman's fault! She killed her! - He sighed and patted her back.

- Yeah... Now changing the subject, you should get some sleep. It's late and you have school early in the morning. - The man got up, and the young girl giggled.

- And there you go to "father mode"! - He arched an eyebrow at her.

- "Father mode"? - She smiled.

- Yeah, when you suddenly act as a father, instead of your usual self. - He frowned at this.

- What do you mean with that? I always act as a father. - She smiled.

- Well, sometimes more than others. But you're my dad and I like you just the way you are. Grouchy and all. - The man scoffed.

- I'm not grouchy! Now go to bed, I don't want you to be late for your first class. - She sighed.

- Dad... - He frowned.

- Yagari Amaya, do as I say! Since you've been dismissed from your guardian duties, go to bed earlier! - Amaya sighed again and nodded.

- Alright dad. But before, just let me do something, okay? - He gazed questionably at her.

- Do what? - She got up and made puppy eyes at her dad, which rarely worked, but she still tried.

- Please trust me dad, I'll be quick. - The older hunter sighed.

- Alright. But be careful! - She nodded before she quickly left her room, and without a second thought went towards the Moon dorms.

_That's it for this chapter. Till next Monday... farewell!_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's note:_**_ First off thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and following; Second, thank you WonderlandVamp93, for warning me of my stupid mistake (already fixed); Third, before anyone says something, I am aware that in Japan, is an offense to treat someone without the proper honorific, however Amaya and Kaname have a strange relationship and I used the lack of the honorific to show a change in their attitudes. And finally, on with the story! :)_

Chapter 22

As she passed through the gate, the mysterious gate keeper gazed at her suspiciously.

- What do you want Hunter? - Amaya gazed coldly at that person and showed her perfect's arm band.

- Not that it matters. I'll pass either you like it or not. - The gate keeper frowned but nodded.

- Very well, pass. - The female hunter continued in direction of the moon dorms and when she got there, she opened the door without thinking twice. This action surprised the members of the Night Class that were on the living room. When they saw her, some were angry by her presence, while others were simply surprised. Ruka frowned and got up from her seat.

- What do you want from here, hunter?! - The female hunter ignored her and gazed at the others vampires.

- Is Kaname in his room? - Ruka gazed even more angry at her and tried to attack her, only to have Black Rose pointed to her head. - Stay away from me, Souen Ruka! - The blonde vampire frowned but before she could speak, Seiren appeared and bowed at Amaya.

- Amaya-sama, Kaname-sama is in his room. Do you wish for me to show you the way? - The hunter placed her gun back on her garter belt and gazed at Seiren.

- There's no need Seiren. I know the way. Thank you anyway. - The female vampire nodded and bowed again, while Amaya went up the stairs. Meanwhile Ruka gazed at Seiren.

- How does she know the way to Kaname-sama's room?! - Seiren gazed at her emotionless.

- Stupid question. - With that she disappeared, leaving Ruka even more angry. Aido chuckled at her face.

- Haha, Seiren called you stupid! - He quickly stopped laughing when Ruka glared at him.

Meanwhile, Amaya was walking down the halls in direction of Kaname's room. When she got near his door, she knocked one time and after hearing the answer to come in, she entered the room and saw Kaname sitting on his desk, signing some papers. When he saw her, he smiled slightly.

- Amaya-chan, what can I do for you? - The female hunter approached him.

- I have a few questions to make you, Kaname. - He smirked.

- Oh, business talk, I see. Please take a seat, Amaya. - The girl sat on the chair facing him. - So what is it? - She gazed seriously at him.

- How can a pureblood enter someone's dreams to transmit messages? - The pureblood gazed seriously at her before looking at his chess board.

- You mean that Hio Shizuka contacted you? - The raven haired girl frowned.

- Answer my question, Kaname! - He gazed back at her.

- Normally, that isn't possible unless the pureblood has some blood ties with that person. Even in those situations, the vampire has to be relatively close to the person. If Hio Shizuka contacted you in this way, that means that she's close. - For a moment Amaya was deep in thought.

- But I do not have any blood ties with her. - Kuran began playing with the black knight chess piece.

- Oh, but you do, Amaya. When she drank your mother's blood, she forged a blood tie with you. She has your mother's blood running through her veins, and so do you. - She thought for a while, before she gazed at the chess piece he held on his hand.

- So, who is the black knight in your little game? - He smiled darkly.

- You, of course, Amaya. An unexpected piece that will help me reach the goal and protect Yuuki. - Amaya smirked before she grabbed the white knight.

- And this is Zero... - The powerful vampire leaned back on his chair.

- Yes, even if he doesn't realize it. In fact, you're the only one, besides Seiren, that knows about this... little game of mine. - She placed the white piece back on it's place on the board.

- Tell me something, Kaname, besides me, do you have knowledge of any other person being born of a Half-Vampire and a hunter? - He gazed at her attentively.

- I've seen some, but they never survived the birth. You're the first to have survived this long and that's why Shizuka wants you. You're special. Besides, your vampire blood is strong, coming from the Aido family. I don't know if you are aware of this but you're Aido Hanabusa's cousin. And therefore, cousin of Kain and Ruka. - She made a disgusted face.

- Please don't even say it. So, tell me, what's my next move? - She was gazing back at the chess board and Kaname smiled slightly.

- Protect Yuuki while her knight is away. - She sighed.

- I would've done that either way. She's my friend, and she seems to attract trouble. - He nodded.

- Indeed she does. She was always a troublesome child. Adorable, but troublesome. - The female hunter smiled slightly, before getting serious again.

- What about Rido? Any news? - Kaname shook his head negatively.

- Don't worry about him, for the time being. I'll call you when you're needed. By the way, I think you should train your vampire side and your vampire abilities from now on. - She rose an eyebrow at him.

- Why? - He gazed seriously at her.

- Because you would be more useful that way. Besides, your combat skills would improve if you controlled your vampire side. Ichijou will train you, starting tomorrow. I'll talk to the Headmaster, so that he can excuse you from the fencing class, since you don't need it. - She scoffed.

- You really are bossy Kaname. Fine. See you tomorrow. - She got up and went in direction to the door when his voice stopped her.

- By the way Amaya, I heard you and Kiryu broke up. I'm sorry to hear that. - She turned to look at him.

- Spying on me with your little pets, Kaname? - He smiled slightly.

- I have to make sure that my dark knight isn't harmed. - She nodded and without any other word, she left the room. When she got to the living room, the vampires gazed awkwardly at her, while Ruka frowned at her. But before the female vampire could say anything, Ichijou appeared and embraced the hunter.

- Amaya-chan! I just heard the news from Kaname! It will be great! - His overjoyed reaction, made the girl to drop the serious facade and giggle.

- Yes it will, Takuma-kun. - He embraced her even more.

- I can't wait! - She giggled again, before managing to escape from his bone crushing embrace.

- Me neither. But I have to go now. My father is waiting for me. - He nodded and both of them said goodbye to each other before Amaya returned to her bedroom.

On the next morning, Amaya walked with Yuuki to their first class, and the older female noticed that the other girl wanted to say something. After a while, Yuuki finally spoke.

- Amaya-chan... I know it's none of my business, but... are you and Zero okay? - The older girl gazed at her and sighed.

- We broke up, Yuuki-chan. - Yuuki gazed surprised at her and then her face became sad.

- Oh, I'm so sorry, Amaya-chan! Can I ask what happened? - Amaya sighed.

- We decided to get to know each other better before beginning to date again. If we begin dating again. That's the reason. We argued and then we decided that. - Yuuki gazed sadly at the ground.

- I'm sorry. I really liked to see you two together. You seemed so happy! - The hunter smiled slightly.

- Yeah, well, all I can do is wait now. - They remained in silence as they went to class. In the last class before the fencing class, there was a knock on the door and suddenly, Takuma's head poked through the door, making several girls of the class to squeal in excitement. The teacher approached the blond boy.

- What can I do for you? - Takuma smiled widely and entered the room, revealing that he wasn't wearing his normal school uniform but a blue tracksuit and sneakers, holding a gym bag in his hand.

- I apologize for interrupting the class, but the Headmaster gave me permission to take Amaya-chan for today. - The girls glared at Amaya, but the teacher gazed at the boy.

- What for? Can't it wait till the end of the class? - Takuma shook his head negatively.

- I'm sorry but no. From now on, Amaya-chan has a special class at this time with me. I'm going to tutor her. So, please, let her come with me. - The teacher nodded.

- If the Headmaster allows it, fine. - He turned to the students. - Yagari-san, you may go. - Amaya nodded and went towards Takuma who smiled widely at her.

- Come Amaya-chan. We must start our lessons right away. - She smiled back, but before she could answer him, he grabs her hand and takes her away. While they were walking down the corridors, Amaya gazed at him.

- Takuma-kun, why are you dressed like that? - He chuckled.

- To train you of course! By the way, I brought clothes for you as well. - He handed her the bag. - So go change in the bathroom. - She smiled at him.

- Are you sure that these will fit? - He nodded.

- I'm sure, I have a good eye. - She giggled before she went to change in the bathroom. When she opened the bag, she saw that he had chosen gray sweatpants, a black halter top and white sneakers. She quickly changed and realized that he really had a good eye, the clothes were perfect.

She got out of the bathroom and they both walked towards a small lake, in the school grounds. Once there, Ichijou decided to start with some concentration exercises. After a while, the girl gazed at her tutor.

- Takuma-kun, I think I can concentrate pretty well now. - He smiled slightly at her.

- First, please call me sensei, and second, to control your abilities it will be necessary a large amount of concentration. It's easier for us that use them since we are little, but with you, it will require a lot of work. - She sighed.

- Alright, sensei. - Takuma beamed at what she called him.

- Good, Amaya-chan! Now, let's try to awaken your vampire side, okay? - She gazed weirdly at him.

- How do you do that? - He placed his hand on his mouth and let his fangs pierce his skin.

- With blood. Now open your mouth. - A little reluctant, she did as he ordered and soon, she was licking the blood of his hand. Suddenly she felt something withing her beginning to stir and she pulled away. She closed her mouth and felt that her canines had grown into fangs.

- What the hell?! - Takuma smiled proudly at her.

- Very good. I thought it would take more blood than that. Nice. Now, this time, it worked with my blood, however, now that your vampire side was awakened once, for it to awaken one more time, you need your mate's blood. You might know this, but the only blood that completely satiates a vampire's thirst is that of his mate. Even for a vampire, to find his mate may take many years, but when they do, is forever, nothing can break that bond. - Amaya widened her eyes at this, as she remembered a situation with Zero.

- So, that means that if a vampire has its thirst satiated it means that he drank his destined mate's blood? - Takuma nodded.

- Yes, why? - She gazed at the ground thinking, before answering him.

- Because... after Zero drank my blood he said that he felt his thirst satiated and that he some times lusted after my blood. - The vice president of the Night Class smiled.

- It seems that you two are destined to be mates. Then, it means, that his blood will be the fuel that your vampire side need, understood? - She nodded. He suddenly became serious. - However, and I hope this doesn't happen to you, sometimes, who your vampire side chooses as mate and who you love, are completely different people. The vampire side, runs on instincts, they only wish to procreate, nothing more. Remember that. - She nodded once again.

- I understand that. - He nodded, and soon they began to make several exercises to figure out what was her vampire ability.

_Well, that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it! Till next Monday... Farewell!_

_A/N: Oh and by the way, in case someone's wondering, I really don't like Ruka. (Sorry Ruka fans) But I do respect her fans and intend to give her a positive role in this fic. ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note:__ (Kage's name was the wonderful idea of "____Lady Island Rose"_ Thank you very much for the idea and the continued support)

_Oh, and I don't own Igor. He belongs to the people who own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 ^_^_

Chapter 23

Meanwhile, Zero had stopped on a small village on his way to the hunt, and decided to stop to rest for a while in a inn.

As he laid on the bed for a little rest he heard his vampire side.

_- You really are an idiot Hunter! Such an idiot!_ - The young male frowned.

_- What the hell do you want?! Let me rest!_ - His vampire side growled.

_- You asshole! Why did you break up with the female?! After that incident you should have made her submit to you and not leave her! Idiot brat!_ - Zero glared furiously at the ceiling.

_- Who the fuck are you to say what I should do or not?! You don't even have a name!_ - The voice snickered.

_- Who said I didn't? You can call me Kage._ - The hunter smirked.

- "_Shadow"? Really?_ - Kage seemed a little amused.

_- Why, yes, after all I am your shadow. You can never get away from your shadow, and you can never get away from me. I'm part of you._ - The male sighed.

_- Whatever. Just don't bother me and let me rest. - _Kage chuckled.

_- You really have a one focus mind, hunter. Tell me, are you not concerned about the other males around our mate? Those vampires... Ichijou Takuma and Kuran Kaname... They have strong ties with her. Doesn't that worry you?_ - The hunter turned on the bed as he sighed in frustration.

_- Leave me alone Kage! I'm tired! And for your information, no, I'm not worried. She loves me. I know that. - _The male voice seemed even more amused.

_- You say that and yet, you aren't convinced yourself. Besides, after you breaking up with her, do you really think that she will wait for you forever? Even more than she already has? If you have confused feelings, it's your problem, not hers. She'll probably move on if you take too long in dwelling with your feelings! Go to her, Kiryu Zero! Go! Some stupid Level E's can wait! She can't!_ - Zero grabbed his head.

_- Shut the fuck up! I don't have confused feelings! I love her! But we weren't ready to be together! Now shut up! I have to rest, so that I can kill those beasts tomorrow!_ - Kage chuckled again.

_- Very well, hunter. You've decided your own fate... Good dreams..._ - With this, Kage disappeared from Zero's mind. The male teenager rolled over, so that he was gazing at the ceiling.

- Stupid Kage! - He closed his eyes before drifting to a restless sleep, filled with images of Amaya with Ichijou, Kaname and even Kaito.

A few hours later, he got up and decided to continue his journey to the hunt. As he continued his walk he felt Kage's presence on his mind. After a while, his vampire side decided to speak, a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

_- So, did you sleep well? Had good dreams?_ - Zero scoffed.

_- You bastard! You did it on purpose! It was you who showed me those images! Even if you know that they aren't real!_ - Kage chuckled.

_- I just showed what could happen. You're the one that chooses to believe in it or not._ - The hunter scoffed.

_- Yeah right._ - He continued to argue with Kage as he walked through the dirt road.

Meanwhile, back at Cross Academy, at the end of the day, Takuma and Amaya were sitting, rather exhausted, on the grass by the lake. The noble vampire gazed at her, while she watched the sunset.

- So, the power to control plants. A rather unusual ability, I have to say. Specially to someone who's not even a full vampire. Amazing. If I would guess, I would say that this power was inherited from your mother. - She rested her head on her hand and sighed.

- Maybe. Who knows? The only thing I know right now, is that I'm exhausted. - He chuckled.

- Agreed, me too. It's normal, we used a lot of energy. - They stayed in silence for a while, before he spoke again. - So, I'm not going to classes today. Want to come to the dorm to read some manga? I know you like it. And I have your favourite... - He said the last sentence in a singing tone, causing Amaya to giggle.

- "Code Geass"? - He nodded while smiling and she nodded back.

- Alright. Just let me get a shower first, okay? - He smiled.

- Sure, I'll head back to take a shower myself and then, I come back to pick you up, okay? - She nodded.

- Okay, fine by me. - They both got up and went separate ways to take showers and change. As she was getting out of the female dorms, she found Takuma waiting there for her, smiling at her.

- Are you ready, Amaya-chan? - She smiled back at him.

- Yeah. - They began walking towards the moon dorm and she gazed at him. - Thank you Takuma-kun. For helping me to keep my mind off things. - He smiled once again at her.

- No problem. That's what friends are for. Tonight I don't want you to think about bad things. Only happy thoughts! A night for you to be a normal teenage girl. - She giggled and nodded.

- Yeah. You're right. - They continued to talk while they walked and soon, they were standing in front of Takuma's room in the Moon dorm. The blond vampire turned to the female hunter and smiled a little.

- I share the room with Shiki, so there must be candy everywhere. Sorry. - She smiled back.

- It's okay, don't worry. - The vampire opened the door and the two of them went to Takuma's side of the room and sat on his bed while reading some manga.

The days passed by and the lessons with Ichijou became routine for Amaya, as well as patrolling followed by reading manga in Takuma's room. With Zero, he had a difficult time slaying all the Level E's but in the end he came out victorious and began his trip back to Cross Academy. When he stopped for the night, Kage spoke to him once again.

_- So, hunter, what do you think the female Yagari is doing?_ - Zero sighed as he closed his eyes.

_- I don't know Kage. I just want to sleep._ - Kage scoffed.

_- Aren't you even worried that another male might stole her from you?!_ - The hunter clenched his fists.

_- Will you let me sleep?! And no! I'm not worried! I trust Amaya! Now shut the fuck up! _ - His vampire side chuckled slightly.

_- You say you trust her, but you still worry about her proximity to that noble vampire. What's his name...? Ah, yes, Ichijou Takuma. She does seem very close to him, doesn't she? Maybe too close? Who knows what that vampire did to her now that you're not around? Perhaps, he made her his, already..._ - Zero clenched his jaw shout. Even if he denied what Kage was implying, those thoughts had passed through his mind several times.

_- Will you shut up! I'm not worried! I know how she feels for me! She would never give herself to a vampire! Never!_ - Kage sounded amused.

_- It seems that you're trying to convince yourself of that. You doubt your own words. But you know, this is your fault. If you hadn't broken up with her, she had come with you and therefore, you wouldn't worry._ - Zero punched the bad angrily.

_- What do I have to do for you to shut up, Kage?!_ - The voice chuckled slightly.

_- Go to her and make her yours. Quite simple._ - The silver haired teenager turned around in the bed.

_- Forget it!_ - Kage sighed.

_- Fine! Sleep away!_ - Finally at peace, Zero fell asleep.

* * *

Kage: "So, I finally got named in this story! It about damned time!

Me: "Now, now, Kage you should be thanking your godmother, who did the amazing job of naming you."

Kage: "You're right. Thank you _Lady Island Rose_ for naming me!"

Zero: "It isn't that big a thing... It's just a stupid name!"

Me: "Zero! Be nice! She's your fan, a big supporter and a good friend! Now as punishment you'll do the final announcement!"

Zero: *Glares* "What if I don't do it?!"

Me: *Evil smile* "I'll make Amaya end up with Aido!"

Zero: O.O "No! Fine, I'll do it!"

(Suddenly, a short man with a big nose enters the room and both me and Zero stare at him.)

Me: "Igor? What are you doing here?"

Igor: "I am here to assist you in your weekly announcement." *Clears throat* "This is it for this chapter. My master will post another one next Monday. Till then... farewell."

(Leaves room and Zero gazes at me)

Zero: -.- "You're playing too much Persona 3"

Me: -.-' "Maybe you're right..."

Kage: "Whatever... Now, people don't forget to leave a nice review and to continue to read the fanfic! Or else... " *Evil grin as he licks his lips* "I'll be tasting your blood!" ^_~


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

On the next morning, he decided that he would travel during the day and night, this way, to reach Cross Academy as soon as he could. He didn't want to listen to Kage's ranting again. While walking, his curiosity took the best of him and he began speaking with his vampire side.

_- So, Kage, how do you know so much about what Amaya does? - _His vampire side seemed amused.

_- Well, you see hunter, when a vampire tastes his soul mate's blood, he grows a connection with his mate._ - Zero sighed.

_- She's isn't my mate yet._ - Kage continued to be amused and Zero could almost see him smirk.

_- Why do you ask this all of a sudden? Do you, by any chance, want to know what she's doing right now?_ - The hunter frowned.

_- No, I don't! At this time of the day she's probably in class._ - His vampire side chuckled.

_- Ah, you think so? Well, you're wrong. Right now, the female Yagari is sleeping by Ichijou's side... in his bed!_ - At this the silver haired boy stopped in his tracks, a frown in his face.

_- You're lying! She'll never lay with him! She..._ - His vampire side cut him off.

_- I'm not lying hunter. She's been spending her nights with him, ever since you left. But don't worry, she didn't gave herself to him. She continues pure... waiting for us!_ - The hunter closed his eyes and began walking again. Even if Kage had said that she hadn't given herself to Ichijou, the jealousy was still present in Zero's mind and he couldn't help but wonder about something.

_- What has she been doing in his room then?_ - Kage sighed.

_- Nothing big. Reading stupid manga, talking about you... There is however, something different about her that pleases me._ - Zero frowned. If it pleased Kage, he was wary of what it was.

_- What is it?_ - The voice chuckled.

_- Somehow, she has awaken as a vampire._ - The Kiryu hunter stopped once again dead in his tracks, his eyes wide open as he felt rage take over him.

_- What?! How?! That... Kuran bit her?!_ - His vampire side seemed to be pondering.

_- No, she wasn't bitten. Her awakening happened after she drank Ichijou's blood. That however, only happened once. Her vampire presence never appeared again, and she continues with her normal routine._ - Zero became a little confused.

_- I don't understand! How can that be?!_ - Kage sighed once again.

_- You see, hunter, the female is a very rare species. She's a hunter but also has vampire blood. Not like you, but since birth. As you know, her blood is special as well as exquisite. It was thanks to her blood that I was awaken. It seems that even though she isn't a "vampire" so to speak, she can turn herself into one and even has vampire abilities, like the nobles. That's what I know, but she'll explain it you once you get your ass back to Cross Academy!_ - The hunter growled.

_- Shut up! If you're in such a hurry why don't you make me move faster?!_ - His vampire side took that statement as a challenge.

_- I thought you never asked, Kiryu Zero!_ - Before Zero could stop him, Kage took over his body and began to speed towards Cross Academy.

Meanwhile, in Cross Academy, Moon Dorm, Ichijou was trying to wake the teenage girl lying next to him on the bed.

- Amaya-chan, please wake up. You're going to be late for classes. - The girl however rolled over and continued to sleep.

- Five... more minutes... - The blond vampire sighed and Shiki poked to look at Ichijou's bed from his side of the room.

- So, the hunter is still here? - Ichijou gazed at Shiki and smiled.

- Ah, Shiki! Yes, Amaya-chan is still here. Why? Do you want something? - Senri shook his head.

- No. Why is she here every night, anyway? - The Night Class vice-president sighed.

- Because she's my friend, and she needs my support right now. Besides, Kaname wants to have her protected while Kiryu-kun isn't back. - The model leaned against one of the bookcases.

- Hum... protect her by placing her among vampires? Stupid. - Takuma smiled slightly.

- Well, at least here she's with a friend. - Shiki gazed at the girl.

- When Kiryu returns, he will try to kill you for touching her. He beat the crap out of Aido and Kain just because they tried to attack her. - Before the blond vampire could answer him, the female hunter began to stir.

- Hum... Takuma-kun... - Ichijou gazed at the girl and smiled.

- Wake up Amaya-chan! It's time for classes! - She opened her eyes and gazed at him, before staring sadly at the pillow.

- I don't want to go. What's the point in going anyway...? - Ichijou sighed and touched her face.

- I know you are a little depressed Amaya-chan, but you have to go to school. - She sighed, while Shiki went back to sleep.

- Takuma-kun, can't I stay here instead? I promise I won't be a bother. - The vampire touched her hair tenderly.

- You miss Zero, don't you? You never talked about what happened and I respected your privacy, but now I'm worried about you. I'm your friend and I don't like to see you so sad! I've never seen you so sad! So tell me, what happened between you two? - Amaya gazed at him and closed her eyes.

- Kaname-kun told Cross-san, my dad and Zero that I had made a Blood Contract with him. Zero was upset and we argued. Long story short, he hurt me with his words, I hurt him with mine, and so on. I said I hated him and for him to go to Yuuki. It was foolish, I know. Me and my dad had a talk and when I went to apologize to Zero, he said that it was best if we didn't date anymore. He said he still loved me, but that we went too fast with the relationship. That we shouldn't be dating so soon, that he wanted to get me to know better. I said I'd wait for him, and I will. - Takuma listened to everything patiently and in the end brushed her hair out of her face.

- But you doubt his words. Right? - She let a tear fall from her eyes.

- I don't want to, but... yes I do. I'm afraid Takuma-kun. - He gazed curiously at her.

- Afraid of what? - Amaya sat on the bed and gazed at her lap.

- Afraid that... he has a change of heart. Afraid that as the time passes by he doesn't love me anymore. Afraid that when he founds out that I can turn myself in to a vampire, in to the very thing he hates more than anything... he stops loving me. - Ichijou sat up beside her.

- Well, I don't think that that will happen. He does love you and nothing will change that. And about you having vampire abilities, I'm sure he won't hate you for that. After all, he is a vampire, either he like it or not, and you accepted him for it. I'm sure he will accept you as well. - The girl smiled slightly and hugged her friend.

- Thank you Takuma-kun! - He smiled and hugged her as well, but before he could reply, the door of the bedroom burst open to reveal a frowning Zero with glowing red eyes. Both Takuma and Amaya gazed surprised at the male hunter. Zero, or more correctly, Kage growled at Takuma.

- Stay away from my mate Ichijou Takuma! She's mine! - Takuma smiled while backing away and Amaya gazed surprised at the silver haired hunter.

- Zero? No, you're his vampire side. - Kage smiled.

- Yes, little hunter, I am. You can call me Kage. You see, Zero was worried about you but he's too stubborn to admit it, so I took over and came here. I knew you were here with him, so I came to take you away. - She gazed surprised at him.

- H-How did you know that I was here? - He smirked.

- You see, little mate, after I, or Zero, if you wish, drank your blood, a connection formed between us. I always know what you're doing, with whom and where. And so do you after your vampire side is fully awaken. Now, come, my little hunter. I'll take you to your room, where you and the hunter can talk. - Without hesitation, Amaya grabbed his hand, who pulled her on to his arms and rushed towards her room in the female dorms of the Day Class. Once there, he placed her on her bed and she looked up at him.

- So, your name is Kage? - He nodded.

- Yeah, I named myself. It fits, doesn't it? - She nodded.

- It does. Now, can I talk to Zero? We'll speak later Kage, okay? - The male nodded before getting close to her and kissing her passionately. The girl, although surprised enjoyed the kiss, and soon kissed him back.

_That's it for this chapter. Till next Monday... farewell_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's note: **__**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews ^^ I hope that you continue to enjoy this story ^^**_

Chapter 25

- When they pulled away, Zero widened his eyes before looking around.

- What the hell?! How did I...?! - Amaya smiled slightly.

- Kage took over. - The male gazed surprised at her.

- Kage? He...?! - He then frowned. - Did he do anything to you?! - She shook her head.

- No. He just brought me here. - The hunter arched an eyebrow.

- What do you mean? Where were you? - At this the girl blushed slightly.

- In Takuma-kun's room, in his bed. - Without managing to control himself, he clenched his fists and frowned; jealousy began arising in his soul.

- Oh really? In his bed?! So, is he good?! - She stared surprised at him.

- What are you talking about, Zero?! I just slept there! Nothing else! Takuma-kun and I are friends! Besides, I love you! I thought you trusted me! - He sighed and sat next to her on the bed, his face on his hands.

- I know, I'm sorry. I just... I'm tired. - The girl smiled slightly and began caressing his back, trying to make him relax.

- Did you get any sleep? - He shook his head negatively.

- No. Courtesy of Kage. - She smiled again and kissed his neck, making him feel a shiver down his spine.

- Then you should get some sleep. I'm sure he won't bother you now. - He nodded, but still didn't move an inch. Seeing that she decided to continue to speak. - I see that the hunt was hard. Did you get hurt? - He shrugged.

- Some scratches. I'm healed now. But if Kage didn't take over at one point... I wouldn't be here. - These words made her mind race to the image that Shizuka showed her in her dream, of Zero's dead body. Without a second thought, she embraced him.

- I'm glad he took over then. I couldn't be without you in my life! - The hunter gazed at her and embraced her as well.

- Relax, I'm fine. I'm here. - She pulled back and touched his face.

- I missed you. - He smiled slightly.

- I wasn't away for that long. - She kissed his cheek.

- It doesn't matter. I still missed you. - His embrace tightened and he placed his face on the crook of her neck.

- I missed you too. - He sniffed. - You have their smell in you. - She touched his hair.

- Sorry. - He smiled slightly.

- It isn't your fault Amaya. - He began to sniff at her neck and then licked, surprising her.

- Do you want to drink? - He suddenly pulled away and shook his head.

- No. I can't. - She touched his face, before taking off her choker and the thin wool jacket that she was wearing.

- Drink, Zero. I know you want to. - He gazed at her neck and slowly approached her, before licking her neck and then biting her. Immersed in the moment, he surrounded her waist with his arms and slowly made her lay down on the bed. In her blood he could feel every emotion within her soul and also, her vampire side. When he pulled back, he licked her skin until it healed and then gazed directly at her eyes.

- So, you have vampire abilities? - Amaya widened her eyes.

- How do you know that? - He licked his lips.

- Kage told me and so did your blood. - She looked at the side.

- Well, yes, I do. I can control plants. However, my vampire abilities are only active when my vampire side is awaken. - He touched her hair.

- And when does that happen? - She took a deep breath.

- When I drink your blood. As my blood awoken Kage, your blood awakes my vampire side. - He caressed her face, his eyes locked on hers.

- Why do you need this abilities? Why do you want to awaken your vampire blood? - Amaya cupped his face and kissed him lightly, surprising him and tasting her blood in his lips.

- Because I have to. To make me stronger, so that I can fulfill my part of the Blood Contract. - At the mention of said contract, Zero frowned and pulled away from her; sitting up on the bed.

- That damned contract again! What the hell did you agree to do anyway?! - The girl sighed and gazed at him from her place on the bed.

- I... have to kill one of Kaname-kun's enemies. - He gazed at her for over his shoulder, a frown still in his features.

- Do you at least know who the punk is, or you'll keep on killing everyone he orders you to?! - Amaya sighed once again before answering him.

- Yes, I know who he is. It's his parents' murderer. - Zero stared surprised at her.

- Murderer? But the Kurans killed themselves! It's in the records! - She bit her lower lip and sat up.

- That's what the Senate wanted everyone to think. After all, it was them who ordered the killing. - The male hunter gazed shocked at her, while she got closer to him and touched his face. - You have to promise me that you won't tell this to anyone. Not even my dad, Yuuki-chan or... Kaname-kun! Please! - He gazed at her blue eyes intently before nodding.

- Alright. You have my word. But tell me, why does this have to be a secret? - She looked away.

- Because I wasn't supposed to tell this to anyone. - She gazed back at him. - But I trust you, Zero. I know that I can trust you with everything. - He pulled her to an embrace.

- You can. I won't tell anyone. Just tell me something. If Kuran found out that you had told me, would he hurt you? - The female Hunter got closer to him in his embrace.

- Probably. After all, I broke one of the conditions of the Contract. - He embraced her tightly, while resting his head on the crook of her neck.

- Then, I'll definitely be silent about it. - She touched his hair tenderly.

- Thank you. - She could feel him relax in their embrace and smiled. - Maybe you should get some sleep now, Zero. You're tired and need to rest. - He nodded and pulled away from her, before caressing her face lovingly.

- Kage told me that you have been spending a lot of your time with Ichijou-senpai. Can you tell me why? - The girl smiled at him.

- Of course. He's been training me in my vampire abilities and also... helping me to keep my mind away of... things. - He gazed at her with pain in his eyes.

- Of me. - She shook her head negatively.

- Of our breaking up. - She saw the pain in his eyes and touched his face. - Don't worry. I said I'll wait until you're ready, and I meant it. - He nodded while tracing her lips with his thumb.

- I hurt you that night... - Amaya kissed his hand.

- A lot of stupid things came out of our mouths that night. We hurt each other without meaning it. - Zero shifted his gaze to her lips.

- Yeah, but then I hurt you even more when I broke up with you. You were ready to throw that stupid fight into the past, and I broke your heart. Kage's right, I fucked up big time. - The girl shook her head negatively.

- Don't say that. You did what you thought was right for you. If you didn't feel comfortable dating with me, or didn't feel like it was the right time for you, it's normal for you to... - The male hunter frowned before kissing her passionately. At first she was surprised but then quickly responded to the kiss.

* * *

_Me: "So, everyone that's for this chapter. Please wait till the next Monday for another one." :) _

_Zero: "So, does this mean I'm together with Amaya again?"_

_Me: "Zero, did you even read it?! You'll only found out next Monday! For now, you'll have to wait, like everyone else!"_

_Zero: *Pouts* _

_Kage: "Come on, Zero, don't be such a whiny bitch! Besides, it isn't you who is being haunted down by some maniac woman called Demonic Angel 7 and a creature called Ice! They'll torture me!"_

_Me: *Trows Kage away* "That conversation isn't for this room, Kage! You'll give your godmother a bad impression... So, everyone, I'll see you all next Monday! And please don't mind Kage." ^^_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's note: I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! Also, I wanted to tell you that unfortunately, school is taking my whole time, so this time I can't assure a new chapter next Monday. I'll try my best, but in case I don't post it on that day, I'll do it on another day of that week, I assure you.**_

_**Sorry for that. Now, on with this chapter ^^**_

Chapter 26

After a while he pulled back, much to her dismay, and gazed at her, who was panting.

- I was foolish when I broke up with you. I... It wasn't that I didn't feel comfortable or if it was the right time or not, it was just... For once I felt like I had something really good in my life. Around you, I was happy like I hadn't been in years. And I was scared. Scared of loosing you! Scared that someone would take you away from me! Scared that... you would get hurt or even worse because of me! So, I pushed you away before that could happen. I pushed you away with fear that you would have the same fate as my family. - When he finished, he had his head low and Amaya was gazing tender and understandably at him. She cupped his face and made him look at her once again.

- Zero, it's okay to be scared of those things, but you don't have to push me away because of it. If something happens I would never, ever blame you for it! I know that if it depended on you, I wouldn't even get a scratch in my whole life. You have to realize that even if something happens to me it doesn't mean that it's your fault. I'm a Hunter, Zero, accidents happen in this business. - He nodded and kissed her forehead tenderly.

- I know that. And this little trip to the hunt made me realize something. - She smiled slightly and caressed his face.

- And what was that? - He grabbed one of her hands and kissed its palm.

- That I made a mistake. That I need you by my side and that I can't be away from you. I should've never broke up with you. - He kissed her tenderly. - Will you forgive me? And then become my girlfriend once again? - The raven haired girl smiled widely and kissed him lovingly.

- Of course I'll be your girlfriend again! And there's nothing to forgive. We're together again, and that's what matters. - The silver haired hunter smiled slightly.

- Thank you, Amaya. - He kissed her again. - Would you mind if I sleep here for a while? - She shook her head negatively.

- Of course I don't mind. Put yourself comfortable, just let me lock the door. If my dad sees this, he'll have an attack. - He gazed a little surprised at her while she went to lock the door.

- You won't go to classes? - She denied.

- No. I'm not in the mood. I want to be by your side. Do you mind? - He denied also.

- Of course not. - He took off his long coat and boots before laying on her bed. Soon after, she snuggled next to him and almost instantly, she fell asleep. Zero smiled at her peaceful face and just before he fell asleep he heard Kage's voice.

_- Well done Hunter. Finally you've come to your senses._ - Zero took a deep breath.

_- Yeah... Now shut up and let me sleep Kage!_ - His vampire side chuckled before finally letting him drift to a content sleep.

After some hours, Zero awoke only to see Amaya watching him. The girl smiled at him, while he caressed her face tenderly. She closed her eyes and leaned to his touch, smiling even more.

- Hi, Zero. Did you sleep well? - He got closer to her and kissed her tenderly.

- I did, never slept better. - She smiled.

- I'm glad, you were very tired. - The male hunter brushed a strand of hair from her face.

- Yeah... The company really helped me relax. - She giggled and he touched her face. - By the way, you do know, that we still have some things to speak about, right? About our relationship. - The female nodded and rested her head on his chest.

- I know. Wanna talk now? - He passed a hand through his hair.

- We can. We have to, eventually, so... - She nodded.

- Okay, so... what do you want to talk about first? - He gazed directly at her eyes.

- Secrets. We can't have secrets between us, Amaya. If we do, they will keep us apart. - The girl gazed sadly at his chest.

- I understand Zero. But unfortunately, there are things that I can't tell you. At least, not right now. The Blood Contract forbids me. I'm sorry. - He sighed and touched her face.

- Just... promise me that as soon as you can, you tell me those secrets. - The female nodded.

- Of course, I promise. Most of the secrets are related to the Kuran family, though. - Zero nodded and she continued to speak. - By the way, it seems that from my mother's side, I'm Aido Hanabusa's cousin and therefore related to Kain and Ruka. Not that I'm happy about it. - Zero kissed her.

- I understand that you're not happy about it. But then again, there's nothing you can do to change it. - She nodded.

- I know. By the way, I told Kaname-kun about the dream I had and he explained to me that since that woman drank my mother's blood, she forged a blood connection with me and therefore, can enter my dreams. Even so, for that to happen, she has to be close. - The male hunter touched her face tenderly.

- I won't let her touch you. I promise. - Amaya smiled at him and kissed him.

- I know. So, what do you want to talk about next? - He began to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger.

- I think we should go slower this time. I wasn't kidding when I said that I want to know you better. I want to know what you like, what you don't like, you're favourite food, etc. - The girl nodded and kissed the tip of his nose.

- Okay. Fine by me. - He took a deep breath, before speaking again.

- Also, I want to be there everytime Ichijou-senpai trains you. - She giggled, noticing his jealousy.

- Of course. I'm sure he won't mind. - He raised his right eyebrow.

- Even if he did, I could care less! - She smiled and caressed his face.

- I know. You would probably be imagining some terrible and ridiculous scene if you don't come to see. I just know it. - Zero began massaging her scalp.

- It's Kage's fault. He's the one who puts images in my mind. - She raised her eyebrow.

- Oh, so that already happened? - He nodded.

- Yeah, when I went on the hunt. He showed me images of you in Ichijou-senpai's arms, in Kuran's... I don't want to think about it. - She touched his face and kissed him lightly.

- Then forget about it. Those aren't real. I would never cheat on you, you know that. - He nodded and kissed her again.

* * *

_Me: "So, this is it for this chapter. Please be patient until the next one, as I explained earlier, it's being hard." *Smile* "Now, as a present for having written the 100th review, I let "scarsneverheal" choose something for Kage to do in this little section and she choose this!"_

_*Points at Kage who is dressed as a cook, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and pouting, in front of a stove*_

_Kage: "...&%#%..." *I smacked him on the head*_

_Me: "Kage, come on! Do it!"_

_Kage: *sigh* "Fine... Today I'm going to make peanutbutter cookies for __"scarsneverheal". Hope she enjoys it! While you've been reading the chapter, I was baking the cookies and now they're in the oven being, you know, cooked..." *There's a bip and he turns to take the cookies out of the oven* "Here it is... the fucking cookies!"_

___*I pick up the tray and place the cookies on top of a table.*_

___Me: "Please enjoy the cookies!"_

___*Kage looks at me*_

___Kage: "Can I take these stupid clothes?!"_

___Me: *sigh* "Yes you can." *Smile widely at the readers* "See you later, everyone!"_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's note: Okay, I did manage to make another chapter, even if it's small. Sorry about that. I decided to post it now, because tomorrow I won't have a chance in doing it. Once again, I won't promise that I'll post another chap next Monday, but I'll try. ;) Please enjoy this little chap.**_

Chapter 27

Then, suddenly, before they could continue to talk, someone knocked on the door and a voice soon followed.

- Amaya-chan! Amaya-chan, are you in there?! Please open the door! - The female hunter giggled and gave Zero a peck on the lips, before approaching the door.

- I'm coming Yuuki-chan. Hold on. - She opened the door and an excited Yuuki entered the room, not noticing Zero who was still laying on the bed.

- Amaya-chan you won't believe what happened! Kaname-senpai asked me to have dinner with him! - Amaya smiled while Zero made an annoyed sound with his tongue, finally getting Yuuki's attention, who gazed shocked at him. - Ah! Zero, you're back! And on Amaya-chan's... bed... - She suddenly blushed. - Oh my! I'm so sorry for interrupting! - Zero realized what she was thinking and sighed.

- Take your mind of pervert things. You should worry more about Kuran. You're not going out with him. - She frowned.

- Yes I am! - The male hunter glared at her, while Amaya sighed.

- Zero, let her go. Kaname-kun won't hurt her and they are going to have dinner on a restaurant full of people. - He gazed at her.

- How do you know that? - Yuuki also gazed at the other female, curious to know how she had that information. Amaya, smiled at them.

- Easy, I was the one to tell Kaname-kun about the restaurant and made the reservations myself. - Zero frowned.

- Did you do that because you wanted or because he forced you to? - His girlfriend gazed a little angry at him.

- Because I wanted! I knew how important this was to both of them! Come on, Zero, they deserve to have a date! - The male scoffed and turned away from the girls who were chatting happily about the date. After Amaya agreed in helping Yuuki choose the clothes for the date, the younger girl left and Zero finally gazed at his girlfriend, an unsure gaze on his face.

- Amaya... it's normal for a boyfriend and girlfriend to go on dates once in a while, right? - She gazed a little surprised at him, before sitting on the bed while smiling.

- Of course. But why do you ask Zero? If it's because Yuuki-chan and Kaname-kun, just relax. She will be fine. - He sat up on the bed and touched her face tenderly.

- No... it's not because of them... I... just... - He sighed and frowned before talking again. - Do you want to go out with me? - The girl gazed surprised at him before smiling widely and kissing him tenderly.

- I would love to, Zero! - He smiled relieved and kissed her again.

- Good. - She caressed his face as a question arose in her mind.

- You're not doing this as an obligation, are you? - He gazed at her and frowned.

- Of course not! I told you that I wanted to get to know you better and to have a normal relationship with you! - She nodded and kissed his cheek.

- Alright, I get it. I just asked. - He embraced her tenderly and began to kiss her neck, making her melt in his arms. The man smiled at her reaction, before pulling away form her neck to gaze at her slightly blushed face.

- So, let's go out? - Amaya gazed a little surprised at him.

- Now? But don't you have to go and report about the hunt? - The male hunter touched her face tenderly.

- You don't want to go? - She widened her eyes slightly before kissing him.

- I do! I just thought that you had things to do. - He shook his head.

- I can do them later. Let's go. - The girl got slightly blushed.

- Z-Zero let me at least change my clothes! - He frowned as he gazed at how she was dressed. She was currently wearing dark blue jeans and a simple light blue t-shirt.

- You look fine, why do you want to change? - She pouted slightly.

- Because I want to look good in our date. It's our first date and I want to look pretty! - The man chuckled slightly and kissed her.

- You're beautiful in everything you wear. You look just fine like this. - His girlfriend blushed again.

- T-Thank you, Zero. Even so, I would like to change to something else. - He sighed, finally relenting to his girlfriend's request as he got up and kissed her forehead.

- Alright then. I'll be outside of the room, waiting for you. - She nodded and he left the room, before she rushed to her closet to look for something to wear. After searching through her clothes, she decided on a simple black corset dress with black lace details that stopped a little before her knees and knee high black boots. She then brushed her hair, put her choker back on and finally opened the door, revealing herself to Zero, who was leaning against the wall.

- So, what do you think? - He gazed at her and she could see a red glint in his eyes as a small smile appeared on his lips.

- Perfect. - The girl got slightly flushed at the comment, especially when she realized that it was also Kage's opinion. He smiled again at her flushed face. - Why are you blushing? - She cleared her throat.

- Well... was that your opinion or Kage's? - He took a step forward and caressed her face.

- Both. Now let's go. - She smiled at him before letting him grab her hand and drag her off to town. Although students were forbidden to go out of school grounds, both Zero and Amaya had the Headmaster's authorization, since they were both hunters.

* * *

_This is it for this chapter. As I said before, I'll try to post another one next Monday, but no promises._

_Kage: Yeah, she's been busy with school and very tired._

_Me: -.-' And even knowing that, you continue to feed of me... Very nice..._

_Kage: Aww come on Jane, you know that I adore you. Who was the one that cuddled with you last night? And who gave you a feet rub last Thursday when you came home from the military day? And without forgetting the one that makes you warm everynight..._

_Me: It's you Kage... Now, stop with the details! No one needs to know about these things... *clears throat while Kage is hugging me* Well then, till next Monday (I think) Till then, farewell..._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's note: Okay, so another chap is here! It's a little earlier, because tomorrow I won't be able to post it. Also, it's a little small, sorry about it. I've been very busy with school and an anime convention. So please read it, and tell me what do you think. **_

_**Also, if you guys still haven't read it, please go take a look at Lady Island Rose's VK fanfic "My bloodied piano keys are your lullaby" ! It's awesome!**_

Chapter 28

As they walked towards the town, the female hunter gazed at her boyfriend, who had his normal stoic expression and was looking straight ahead.

- Zero? - He gazed at her from the corner of the eye, before returning his gaze back to the road in front of them.

- Hum? - She bit her lower lip, a little unsure of what to say.

- Is everything alright? You've been awfully quiet since we left school grounds. - He sighed and squeezed her hand slightly.

- Yeah... everything's fine. - The young woman pouted as she stopped walking, making her boyfriend to stop as well and to look over at her.

- Don't lie to me Zero! You said that we should stop with the secrets between us, so, whatever is worrying you, tell me! - Zero sighed and approached his girlfriend, before kissing her slightly.

- I'm just thinking about some things, nothing else. - Amaya caressed his face.

- What are you thinking about? - The male hunter gazed directly at her blue eyes, before sighing.

- I was thinking about your proximity with Kuran and Ichijou-senpai. I don't like it. - She gazed a little surprised at him.

- You're jealous? - He frowned and gazed away.

- I'm not jealous! I just... don't like how close Ichijou-senpai is to you! You slept in his bed! - The girl frowned slightly.

- Zero, that doesn't mean a thing. You slept in my bed just now! - He gazed a little upset at her.

- That's different! We're a couple! - Amaya frowned even more.

- And he's my friend! He never tried anything immoral, Zero! He knows that I love you! - The male hunter scoffed and began to walk again, towards the town.

- Whatever... - The female clenched her fists, trying her best to control her temper.

- Zero... wait, please. - The male hunter stopped and turned to gaze at his girlfriend. - I'm sorry for making you feel bad about my friendship with Takuma-kun. - Zero's upset expression changed to a sad one when he realized that he had hurt her. He approached her and without letting her speak again, he kissed her passionately.

- I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have brought this up on our first date. I'm sorry. Besides, I trust you and I have no right to make you stay away from your friends. - She caressed his face tenderly.

- It's okay Zero. I just want you to be sure that I love you and that I don't care about any other man. - He kissed her nose.

- I know that. Sorry. - Amaya smiled as she kissed him.

- It's okay. We're both new at this dating thing, so... But I want you to know that I'm trying my best. - Zero embraced her tightly.

- I know. Since the very beginning that you're trying your best. I should've understood that sooner. I'm sorry Amaya. - The girl smiled brightly and the male hunter could feel himself blush slightly.

- It's alright, Zero. Now, shall we go? - He nodded and they resumed their walking; the male hunter holding his girlfriend's hand tightly in his. After a while walking, they finally reached town and Zero gazed at the girl.

- So, where do you want to go? - She gazed at him and then at the stores around them, her eyes landing on a small ice-cream shop.

- What about there? - The man looked at where she was pointing at and sighed.

- Sure. Let's go. - She gazed funny at him.

- If you don't want to go there... - He shook his head.

- I want to. It's just that it's the same place Yuuki always drags me to, everytime we come to town. - The female hunter's face fell when she heard this.

- Oh... Then I don't want to go there! Let's look for another place! - He gazed surprised at her.

- Why? - He suddenly frowned. - Don't tell me that you're still jealous of Yuuki?! - It was her time to frown.

- Of course not! I just want to go with you to some place where you didn't go with anyone else! - She stared at the ground. - Somewhere that's just for us... - Zero looked at the young woman beside him with love in his eyes, before leaning down and kissing her.

- Alright, let's go then. I know of a place that you'll like. - As he said this he began to drag her to a secluded area. After a while walking between abandoned buildings, Amaya gazed intrigued at him.

- Where are we going Zero? - He looked back at her and smiled, making her blush slightly.

- Just wait and you'll see. - After this, she remained silent and let him take her, wherever he wished.

**_So, this is it for this chapter... till the next Monday... farewell_**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Then, after some minutes of walking, they reached what seemed to be an abandoned mansion. Amaya had to admit that the building was amazing, even if it wasn't in its original beauty. The classical style entrance and columns were standing proud even among the dirt and decay that surrounded them; the former white paint of the walls had fallen a long time ago and what you could see now was the color of the stone beneath it; a statue of an angel that was on the side of the entrance door had dark, stray lines running from its eyes, almost like it was crying in sorrow due to the state of the building behind him.

The female hunter looked at her boyfriend and kissed him.

- This place is beautiful, Zero! - He kissing her again.

- Wait until you see the inside. - Once again, the male grabbed her hand and took her inside. There, a big staircase occupied the most of the big hall and on the wall on top of it was a multicolored big stained glass, that as the sunlight passed through it, its colors were cast towards the only two people that stood in the grand hall.

The female hunter turned to look at her boyfriend with her blue eyes shining with amazement, gratitude and love.

- This is perfect Zero! I love it! - The silver haired teenager smiled at her and kissed her tenderly.

- I knew that you would like it. You were always the kind of girl who liked this kind of stuff. Even so, I'm glad that you didn't change your tastes that much. - She giggled slightly before leaning in against his body.

- You're right. I always loved ancient places. They're always full of history and mystery as well. What was this place? - He surrounded her waist with his arms and pulled her even closer to him.

- It was a mansion belonging to a former vampire hunter family. It was like their vacation house. - She gazed up at him.

- What family? And what happened to it? - Zero sighed and squeezed her even tighter against him.

- It belonged to your family, Amaya; the Anrui family. - The girl pulled away from his arms to stare at him with doubt in her eyes.

- The Anrui family?! But... why is it like this then?! What happened?! - He touched her face and kissed her.

- This house was where your mother was born and grew up. I thought that you might like to see it. The truth is that the Anrui family fell in disgrace after your mother's birth and then yours. The Hunter Association took their assets away. - The raven haired girl looked down at the floor.

- Oh... - She then looked back at him, a smile on her face. - Thank you for bringing me here. I really love it Zero. It's truly a special place. - He touched her face tenderly.

- I'm glad that you liked it. As you wanted, this is a place that's just for us. People here think it's hunted, vampire hunters avoid this place and vampires don't like it here, so... It's only for us. - She smiled again and kissed him.

- Good. So, can we explore this place? - He nodded and smiled at her.

- Sure. - The young woman kissed his cheek before running towards the big staircase, climbed it up and then gazing over at her boyfriend who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

- Look Zero! Doesn't this house remind you of those period movies? Can you imagine us inside one of those love stories of Victorian times? - She giggled before twirling around. - Me in one of those long dresses and you in an elegant tuxedo! And then I come from my room and greet you, my beloved, who comes from a war! - Zero smiled at her before chuckling quietly.

- You have quite an imagination Amaya. But I can imagine you as an aristocrat. Beautiful in those long and luxurious dresses and your hair styled in one of those ridiculous hair fashion. While I'm here waiting for you to come to see me with your dad by my side threatening me that if I touch you, he'd kill me. - This only made the girl laugh out loud, before gazing lovingly at him.

- So, my beloved, are you coming to me, or do I have to go to you? - The male hunter couldn't help but smirk slightly at her words as he felt Kage surface. He began to climb up the stairs with slow but steady steps. It didn't took long for him to reach her and when he did, he kissed her passionately.

- I'll always come to you. - She gazed breathless at him and let herself get lost in the amethyst pools that were his eyes.

- My knight... I love you. - Zero smiled tenderly at her, before kissing her again.

- You're beautiful. I love you too. - She smiled at him and touched his face tenderly.

- Thank you. So, what should we do now? - He touched her lips tenderly.

- What about we go eat something? - She nodded happily.

- Sure! - He grabbed her hand and then took her to a small restaurant where he usually went to eat when he was in town. As soon as they entered, the man behind the counter gazed at Zero and smiled.

- Ah, Kiryu-kun! The usual? - Then he noticed Amaya and winked at the silver haired teenager. - Oh, a lady? Well, then what will be for the lovely couple? - Zero blushed slightly, while Amaya smiled at the man, before looking at her boyfriend.

- What will you want Zero? - The male hunter gazed at the owner of the shop.

- Ramen with salt broth for me. - He looked at his girlfriend. - What about you Amaya? - The young woman smiled.

- Just ramen is fine for me. - The owner smiled and nodded.

- Alright then, please sit anywhere you like. - The couple did just that and sat down in a small table. Once seated, Zero looked at the female hunter.

- I hope you don't mind eating here. I come here sometimes when I'm alone. - The girl smiled at him.

- Of course I don't mind. I love it. - He nodded relived and soon, they were both eating. After the meal, they returned to Cross Academy. While walking, the male hunter gazed at his girlfriend.

- So... did you like our date? - The girl made them stop before kissing him passionately.

- I loved it! Thank you Zero. - He caressed her face tenderly.

- I'm glad that you liked it. But you don't need to thank me. - She smiled.

- Well, it was wonderful. Now, as soon as we get to school I have to help Yuuki-chan to get ready for her date and then I'll go training with Takuma-kun. - Her boyfriend sighed.

- Why do you have to go help her now? It's still soon. - Amaya giggled.

- Zero, girls like to prepare everything with detail. Get used to that. - He chuckled slightly.

- Alright, I'll keep that in mind. - And they continued their walk back to the academy and once they reached the gates, they saw Toga waiting for them; a deep frown on his face.

- Zero, you're back. - The younger male nodded.

- Yes. - Suddenly, before they could prevent it, Toga punched Zero hard on the face, making him stumble backwards a little.

* * *

_**Me: So, I managed to make a bigger chapter :) Yay! Hope that you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this chap.**_

_**Kage: Oh I enjoyed reading it... Specially the last part! Zero received a punch! hahaha**_

_**Zero: Shut up, you stupid vampire!**_

_**Me: Guys, quit it! Behave! (clear throat) Now, hope you enjoyed it. This is it for this chapter. Till next Monday... farewell!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Amaya rushed to her boyfriend's side while staring surprised at her father.

- Dad! Why did you hit him?! - The older hunter approached Zero, who was gazing attentively at him while touching his jaw.

- That was for breaking Amaya's heart! The next time, you're dead! - The male teenager gazed at the man and nodded.

- I deserved that. - Toga scoffed.

- Damn right you did! Now, come, I want a report of the hunt! - The younger man nodded and before following his master, he gazed at his girlfriend.

- We'll talk later, okay? - She nodded and kissed his cheek.

- Of course. I love you. - He kissed her forehead.

- I love you too. - Her boyfriend went towards the school building and her father gazed at her.

- I'll talk with you later! - After this, he also went away. Amaya sighed and walked towards the school building. Inside, she quickly found Yuuki speaking with Saori. She approached the two girls and when she saw her, Yuuki smiled.

- Ah, Amaya-chan! I saw you going out with Zero. Are you two okay again? - The older girl nodded and smiled.

- We're dating again. Can I talk with you Yuuki-chan? - The girl nodded and hurried to get closer to the raven haired girl.

- Of course, what do you want to talk about? - The female hunter sighed as she pulled Yuuki with her.

- I want to talk about Kaname-kun. Tonight, you'll go with him, but please be careful. I know the story between the two of you, but even so don't elude yourself, Yuuki-chan. - The brunette girl gazed confused at the other girl.

- What do you mean by that, Amaya-chan? - Amaya gazed sadly at the ground and then gazed fiercely at the other girl.

- It hurts me to say it, but don't forget that you are a simple human while he is the king of vampires, a pureblood! You are just a girl that he saved. - The younger girl gazed at the hunter with tears in her eyes.

- Why are you saying this to me? - The older female's gaze softened.

- It's for your own good, Yuuki-chan. - After saying this, she turned around and left, walking in the direction of the moon dorms.

Once there, she quickly went towards Kaname's room, ignoring Ruka's protests. She knocked and entered his room without waiting for a reply. Inside the room she saw the pureblood vampire sitting at his desk signing some papers. When he sensed her he looked up and stared at her.

- I heard what you said to Yuuki. You were a little harsh with her. - Amaya frowned.

- I only said that to her because you asked me to! So cut the crap, Kaname! - The vampire king chuckled slightly.

- Aggressive today, aren't we? - She glared at Kaname.

- I'm not aggressive; I'm just displeased about what you told me to do! My friendship with Yuuki might be over now! What are you planning with this, Kaname?! - He sighed as he turned to gaze at his chess board.

- You already know the goal, Amaya. What more do you need? - The female hunter approached the desk and turned her gaze to the chess board as well.

- I wonder if I know the real goal... I still don't understand why you wish to kill all of those people... Was that her wish, Kaname? - The man looked at her and suddenly the glass that was on his desk shattered.

- Don't mention her, Amaya. I've told you this before. And you know what you need to know to complete your part of the contract. - The young woman seemed unfazed by Kaname's actions and words.

- Just answer me Kaname, was that her wish, or not? - He closed his eyes.

- You already know the answer to that. - The girl nodded.

- I see... I hope that you change your mind, Kaname, or you'll loose Yuuki for good. - The pureblood picked up the black night piece from the chess board.

- Everything will go according to plan. You know your place. As soon as Rido is killed, your role will be lessened. - He looked back at her. - Now, if you're done, I believe that your father is looking for you. - She scoffed.

- Alright then, see you later. - She turned around and quickly left his room and the moon dorms. At the gate, she found her father waiting for her with a frown gracing his features.

- What were you doing in there, Amaya?! Especially alone! - The raven haired girl sighed before staring at the man.

- Dad, I just went to talk with Kaname-kun. Nothing else. - Toga mentioned for her to follow him. While walking, the male hunter gazed at his daughter.

- Ever since Zero left for the hunt that you've been spending your nights there! Care to explain?! - The teenager began to fumble with her fingers.

- I was there with Takuma-kun. I needed some company. I was hurt when Zero broke up and left. - The older hunter grumbled.

- And yet, as soon as he comes back you go on a date with him and he's lying in your bed! Yes, Cross Yuuki told me! Do you like to be hurt, Amaya?! - The teenager gazed surprised at the man.

- No! Of course not! It's just... Zero apologized and we decided to start over. I really love him, dad! - The man sighed.

- I know that! I'm not blind! Even if you love someone, when they hurt you over and over again that person doesn't deserve your love. You and Zero have known each other for a long time and I believe that you two really love each other, but maybe, you two aren't meant to be together. - Amaya shook her head violently as a few tears were spilled from her eyes.

- Don't say that! Zero and I are soul mates! Even my vampire side... - Realizing what she had said, she quickly closed her mouth. But it was too late, Toga had heard those words perfectly and was now gazing shocked at his daughter. Without giving her a chance, the man grabbed the teenager's wrist and dragged her till his bedroom, inside the school building.

* * *

**_Me: Hello, everyone! I wanted to thank to everyone who so kindly reviewed and/or is following this story and added it to favs. I'm soo glad that so many people are liking this story! _**

**_By the way, as WonderlandVamp93 so kindly requested, Kage is cooking something! Let's see!_**

_**Kage: *absentmindly cooking***_

_**Me: Hi Kage! Wanna tell us what you are cooking?**_

_**Kage: *startled* What?! The Hell?! Oh... it's lasagna...**_

_**Me: Oh, nice. But I thought that you didn't like Italian cusine.**_

_**Kage: Meh, I decided to give it a try...**_

_**Me: -.-' You watched Garfield and now want to try it, didn't you?**_

_**Kage: ...hum... Perhaps...?**_

_**Me: *sigh* Anyway, this is it for this chapter. there will be more next Monday. So, till next monday... farewell.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: Yugure's __name was the wonderful idea of "____Lady Island Rose"_ Thank you very much for the idea and the continued support! Also, thank you eveyone for the follows, favourites and kind reviews! Hope you like this chap!

Chapter 31

- What did you mean by that Amaya?! What have you been doing?! - The female hunter sat on her father's bed and sighed.

- Dad, I know that you're upset, but please listen to me. - The man gazed upset at her.

- I don't want to hear any excuses Amaya! I just want to know what the fuck happened?! - The teenager flinched slightly at the harshness in his voice.

- Please, dad, let me explain. My vampire side is something that was born with me. I inherited that from my mother. I just awakened it! Takuma-kun has been training my vampire side. - The man began pacing the room, a frown in his face.

- What have you been doing in that training? - She took a deep breath.

- I've been learning how to control my vampire side and to exercise my abilities. - Toga raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

- What abilities? - The girl smiled slightly.

- I have vampire abilities! Like the aristocrats! Isn't it great? I have the ability to control plants! - The man sighed.

- Why is it that important for you to have these abilities? - She gazed sadly at her father.

- Because this way, I'm stronger. And can fulfill my part of the contract. - He frowned.

- That contract again?! Damn it! Who is the one that you have to kill?! - Amaya shook her head negatively.

- I can't say, dad. I'm sorry. But please trust me when I say, that it's a bad vampire. - The man sighed as he passed a hand through his waved black hair.

- You are just like your mother. Fine, if you don't want to, don't say it. So, what do you have to do to awake your vampire side? - She began to fumble with her fingers.

- I have to... drink Zero's blood. - The man widened his eyes.

- What?! - He clenched his fists. - For crying out loud, Amaya! Drinking blood?! Not even your mother did that! - The young hunter stared at her lap.

- I... I'm sorry dad. I can't help it. I'm sorry for being like this... - She sniffed lightly and Toga sighed, before approaching her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

- Don't say that. You're my daughter and I love you just the way you are. Sorry for saying that. - She nodded and smiled slightly.

- It's okay dad. Just please accept that I can't change who I am. - The man nodded.

- I know that. And about Zero... if he hurts you once again, I won't forgive him! - The teenage girl smiled, before getting up and embracing him.

- Thank you dad. And don't worry, Zero and I will be alright. - He sighed and patted her back.

- Alright. Now go. I bet that he's looking for you. - She nodded and left quickly, leaving Toga alone in his room, sitting on the bed while looking at Miyako's picture. - She's too much like you...

Amaya ran through the school building looking for her boyfriend when she suddenly heard the Day Class girls squealing like crazy. To her, it was obvious that with that amount of shouting, it only meant that a Night Class student was walking through campus. So, without a second thought, she went to see what was going on.

After a while running, she saw a crowd of Day Class girls surrounding Ichijou. Smiling, she approached the crowd and after a while managed to get near Ichijou. When he saw her, he smiled, while she turned to the group of girls.

- Come on, girls, there's nothing for you to see here. Go on, go back to whatever you were doing. - Some of the girls glared at her and one of them stepped forward.

- That's not fair! You and Cross get all the Night Class guys! - The raven haired hunter was about to answer the other girl, when suddenly, Zero was standing right beside her.

- Didn't you hear her?! Go away! - It only took a glare from the male perfect, for the crowd to go away. The female hunter turned to her boyfriend to thank him, but once again, he cut her off, when he looked at Ichijou while frowning. - What are you doing here, Ichijou-senpai?! You know that it's against the rules! - Ichijou scratched the back of his head.

- I know that, Kiryu-kun. I just came here to look for Amaya-chan. - At this, Zero frowned even more.

- Why?! - Takuma saw the jealousy in the hunter's eyes and shook his head, dismissing it.

- It's not like that. It's just time for our training. Do you want to come with us, Kiryu-kun? - The silver haired teenager scoffed.

- Of course I'll go with you! As if I would let you two alone! - Amaya sighed, before kissing her boyfriend.

- Alright then, boys. Get going, I'll go get changed. - The two of them nodded and left, while she hurried to get changed into her training clothes.

After changing, she quickly went to the usual spot that they used for training. Once there, she saw Ichijou sitting on the grass while Zero was leaning against a tree. When he saw her, Ichijou got up and smiled at the female hunter.

- Amaya-chan, ready for training? - She nodded and smiled.

- Always. - The blond vampire nodded before gazing at Zero.

- Good. Kiryu-kun, she'll need your help today. Please let her drink your blood. Her vampire side needs to be fully awakened. - The male hunter gazed a little suspicious at the aristocrat before gazing at her girlfriend.

- Do you want that, Amaya? - The girl nodded shyly.

- If you don't mind, Zero. - He sighed, before bringing his wrist to his mouth, let his fangs grow and bit down, piercing his skin and letting the blood slide down his arm. He then gazed at her.

- Come, drink Amaya. - His girlfriend approached him, grabbed his wrist tenderly and gently licked the blood. The moment his blood was absorbed by her system, her eyes began to glow red and her vampire fangs grew. Zero couldn't help but let Kage surface at that time and caress her face tenderly. - My mate... You're finally awake! - She smiled.

- Kage... - He smirked and leaned down, so that his neck close to her mouth.

- Drink. Or else you won't be completely awakened. - The female licked his neck before biting and beginning to drink. After a while, she pulled back and Kage kissed her. - Good girl. Now, what's your name? Do you have one? - She nodded.

- You can call me Yugure. - He chuckled.

- Yugure? A beautiful name. Dusk... I think that it fits mine perfectly. Don't you? - She nodded.

- It does. Like we fit perfectly as well. My mate... - She kissed him, before Takuma interrupted them by clearing his throat.

- Sorry to bother, but can you two go back to normal? I need Zero and Amaya. - Both of them nodded before they kissed again. When they pulled away, they had returned to normal.

* * *

_Okay, this is it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Till next Monday... farewell._


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's note: Phew, this was a close one. I'm almost without any time to write. So, sorry about being a small chapter._

Chapter 32

Zero stared at her blue eyes while caressing her face.

- So, now you're vampire side is awakened. - She nodded.

- Yes. She's like Kage. - She turned to Takuma. - Takuma-kun, what happens now? - The Night Class vice president smiled.

- Well, now, your training is done. There's nothing more that I can teach you. Yugure will teach you everything that you need to know. Just be aware that while Kage can surface without any stimuli, Yugure needs Zero's blood to surface. She can't appear on her own accord. - Both Amaya and Zero nodded, while the male hunter pulled her closer to himself.

- What about drinking? Does she have to drink blood like any vampire? - Ichijou shook his head.

- No. She's just like any human in that point. She should only drink your blood when she needs to use her abilities or... in other situations... - The blond vampire cleared his throat and Amaya raised her eyebrow.

- What situations? - The vampire smiled sheepishly.

- During mating. - At this, both hunters blushed slightly and they could feel how both of their vampire sides were pleased with the idea. The aristocratic vampire cleared his throat. - Well, I'll get going... Kaname is probably waiting for me. - Without another word, the vampire left the couple alone and returned to the Moon dorms.

Zero caressed his girlfriend's face tenderly, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips, while admiring her blue, shining eyes.

- So, what do you want to do now? – She smiled before widening her eyes.

- Oh crap! I forgot about Yuuki! – Without another word she ran towards the female day dorms.

Once she got there, she found Yuuki pacing outside Amaya's room. When she saw the black haired girl, she frowned slightly.

- Amaya-chan, are you in a better humor now? – The female hunter sighed and nodded.

- I'm sorry for saying that to you Yuuki-chan. I was just… Please forget it. – The brunette girl nodded slowly.

- Okay. I really should get ready for the dinner. – Amaya stared at the ground.

- If you want to, I can still help you get ready. – Yuuki simply nodded and the two girls entered Yuuki's room.

Once inside, the female hunter helped the younger girl get dressed and did her hair in an elegant way. In the end, Yuuki was dressed with simple beige dress that went till her knees and simple beige sandals.

The brunette girl went near the full body mirror and smiled as she looked at herself.

- Wow! Thank you, Amaya-chan! Do you think that Kaname-senpai will like this? – The raven haired girl smiled warmly at her.

- I know he will. He will be charmed. – Yuuki opened her mouth to answer, when there was a knock on the door and Zero entered. When he saw the brunette guardian dressed like that he frowned slightly.

- Are you really going to have dinner with Kuran?! – His girlfriend sighed while the younger girl frowned at him.

- Yes! Stop being a bugger Zero! – The silver haired teenager scowled.

- If he hurts you, don't come back crying! – This time it was Amaya who frowned at him.

- Zero! Come on, she'll be fine! – Zero stared at the wall.

- Tsk… Whatever! – At this, the female hunter rolled her eyes, before looking at the other girl.

- Yuuki-chan, sorry about him. I'll take him away. Have fun on your date! – She smiled before dragging Zero away.

Amaya took them to Zero's room, in the male dorm. Once there, the girl sat on his bed, while her boyfriend stared at her.

- Master won't be happy if he saw you here. – She giggled before getting up and kissing him.

- Oh, Zero… Don't worry that much about my father. He knows that I love you. – The silver haired teenager nodded while caressing her face.

- And I love you Amaya. – The female hunter smiled widely, before snuggling against his chest.

- Zero… I'm feeling a little tired. Can I sleep here for a while? – The male hunter kissed her forehead.

- Of course. – She smiled once again, before going to his bed and laying down; soon drifting to sleep. Meanwhile Zero sat by her side, merely watching her sleep.

_Okay, this is it for this chap, till next Monday... farewell_


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's note:__ Okay, here is the 33rd chap! I'm very sorry for the slight delay and for being so short but school work is really driving me insane! That's the pricks of a senior's life, hehe. Ahem, so once again sorry for the shortness. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to post another one next Monday, I have four test and two assingments next week, so... But I'll try. ;)_

Chapter 33

It didn't take long though, before Amaya's dreams became filled with dark images and memories.

/In the dream/

_Amaya found herself on a garden filled with black and dead roses. In front of her, inside a gazebo, stood a woman with long curled hair that ended on her waist, and dressed in a long, light blue dress. Since her back was turned to her, the female teenager couldn't see who the woman was. Slowly, she approached the gazebo._

_When she was about to reach it, the woman turned around and gazed at her with a smile on her lips. Amaya gasped at the sight. She recognized the woman. The bright blue eyes that stared at her were familiar and she couldn't help but to cry slightly._

_- Mother… - The woman smiled even more and approached her._

_- Yes, sweetheart. I'm your mother. My dear Amaya… How you've grown. – The girl sobbed as she tentatively reached forward to touch Miyako; afraid that she would be an illusion. Her mother smiled at her and reached forward, grabbing her hand. At this, Amaya cried even more and lunged forward, hugging the woman tightly._

_- Mama! I miss you! – Miyako smiled tenderly at her daughter, whilst cleaning her tears._

_- I miss you too Amaya. More than you can think. You and your father are always in my heart. I'm sorry for not being there while you grew up. – The younger hunter shook her head negatively._

_- It's not your fault Mama! It's Shizuka's! And she'll pay for what she did to you! – The older woman stared sadly at her daughter while shaking her head._

_- My dear, revenge doesn't change a thing. Besides, Shizuka Hio didn't do it by herself. The Senate made her come after you. I just couldn't allow her or the Senate to hurt my child. – Amaya widened her eyes in surprise at the new information. _

_- The Senate? – She frowned with rage in her eyes. – Then, they are my new target! – Her mother shook her head once again._

_- No, my child. Revenge is not the answer. – She caressed the teenager's face. – I didn't came here to hear you speak of revenge. – Amaya looked intrigued at her mother._

_- I can't help but ask why did you appear to me only now Mama? – Miyako hugged her daughter._

_- Because, my dear, only now did your vampire side has awakened. I'm here thanks to the vampire blood that has finally awakened in your body. – The younger female pondered for awhile, before nodding._

_- I see… - The woman smiled once again._

_- My dear Amaya, I can't be here much longer. I just want you to know that I'll always be watching you, dear. And that I love you and your father. Be sure to tell him that I continue to love him as much as I did when I first met him and that I'm watching over him. Also, my dear child, know that I'm so proud of you. You turned out to be a wonderful young woman! – The teenager couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as her mother faded away._

_- Mama! Don't go, please! Mama! – Amaya could only watch as the image of her mother disappeared in front of her._

/End of dream/

Amaya was suddenly awake by someone shaking her violently.

_This is it for this chap. Till next week, farewell..._


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's note: I'm so, so sorry for the terrible late update! It's just that I had been in bed with the flu and then my net connection. I didn't even had the energy to write. I'm still a little ill, but I finally managed to write this chap. Once again it's small, sorry. **_

_**By the way, thank you to Lady Island Rose, for mentioning Amaya in her awesome story "My bloodied piano keys are your lullaby". If you hadn't read it yet, you should take a peek. It's sooo awesome! And she's a great friend!**_

Chapter 34

When she opened her eyes, she saw Zero and Toga staring worriedly at her. Her boyfriend caressed her face.

- You're finally awake. – She touched his hand.

- What happened? – Her father sighed.

- Zero called me because you were crying while you sleep and he couldn't awake you. You were saying "Mama!" all over again. What were you dreaming about? – The girl sighed as she recalled the dream.

- About my mother. And it wasn't a dream, it was a communication. – Toga widened his eye in surprise.

- A communication? – The girl nodded and told the two men what Miyako had told her. In the end, Amaya was once again in tears, while Zero comforted her and Toga gazed away in sadness. Her boyfriend kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to him.

- Zero… I miss her… - He embraced her tightly.

- I know. And if I could I would bring her back for you. – She smiled sadly at him.

- Thank you. And I'm sorry, Zero. I'm being selfish, you lost your whole family and I'm here crying… - He cut her off by kissing her tenderly.

- Don't think like that, Amaya. At least I spent some good years with them, you on the other hand… It's normal for you to be crying. – The female teenager sniffed and snuggled closer to her boyfriend, while her father approached the bed and touched Zero's shoulder.

- Zero, leave me alone with Amaya. – The male teenager nodded, before kissing his girlfriend's forehead and going out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Toga sat on the bed next to his daughter and touched her curly hair. The teenager smiled slightly at her father.

- Dad, I… - He shook her head, cutting her off.

- It's okay, Amaya. I just… - He took a deep breath before continuing to talk. – I just want you to know that… I've never forgot your mother. All those years when I refused to speak of her and then… my engagement… It was just for your own good. I wanted you to have a somewhat normal life. – The young woman placed her hand on his shoulder.

- I know dad, and I thank you for all that you did for me. It must've been hard to raise me on your own; especially me being a girl. – Toga chuckled slightly and touched his hair.

- A little, but… I'm proud of how you turned out Amaya. At least I didn't mess up everything. – Amaya smiled and hugged the man.

- You didn't mess up anything, dad. You're the best father a girl can have! I hope that I can keep you proud of me. – A little awkwardly, Toga hugged her back.

- You will. You always did… even if I sometimes don't show it. – He pulled back to gaze at her and smiled slightly. – You really look just like your mother. – She giggled.

- Well, I think that I have your eyes; mom's were a lighter blue. – The hunter stared at her daughter and smiled before nodding.

- True. You have my eyes. And your hair is more rebel than your mother's. I guess that you got that from me as well. – Amaya couldn't help but giggle.

- Without mentioning my attitude. I think that I'm a nice mix of both. – This made her father to chuckle.

- Yeah you are. – He got up and messed with her hair. – I better let Zero come in. But behave you two! You're still my daughter and you're in his room! – She giggled.

- Don't worry, dad. – The man nodded and left the room as Zero entered. The silver haired hunter approached his bed and sat, while embracing his girlfriend.

- Is everything alright? – The girl nodded and kissed him lightly.

- Everything's fine, Zero. – The male teenager smiled slightly at her and embraced her.

Meanwhile, Yuuki was standing in front of the Moon Dorm doors, unsure if she should knock or not, when all of a sudden the door was opened to reveal a smiling Ichijou.

- Yuuki-chan, do you plan on standing there all day? – The brunette blushed slightly.

- I-Ichijou-senpai! No, I… hum… - The blond vampire chuckled.

- You're here because of your dinner with Kaname. – He opened more the door for her to enter. – Come in. He's almost done.

The female teenager entered the moon dorms and began to play with her fingers, being a little nervous. Before she could say anything, she heard footsteps approaching her. Looking up, she saw Kaname walking up to her, a tender smile on his face.

- Yuuki… you look beautiful. – The brunette girl blushed slightly.

- Thank you, Kaname-senpai. – She looked at him who was elegantly dressed in a black suit. – You look very handsome, Kaname-senpai. – Her shy voice made the pureblood to chuckle slightly.

- Thank you Yuuki. So, shall we go? Our reservation awaits us. – The girl nodded, before letting the vampire lead her to a limo, waiting outside the gates of the academy.

Once inside, the journey to the chosen restaurant didn't take long. From the car window, the brunette girl could see how fancy the place was, and that only made her even more nervous.

* * *

**So, this is it. I don't know when I'll manage to upload another chapter, but I'll try to not take very long.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Author's**** note:**_****_I'm so, so sorry for the very big delay! If been having some trouble and complications that kept me from writing. Still, I didn't forget about this fanfic, EVER! I know it's a short chapter, but I prefered to upload a short one than none at all. I think that my faithful readers deserve that! Thank you for the continued support and for your patience._

_Also, thank you to Lady Island Rose, not only for her kind support, but also for introducing Amaya in her story! Check it out, if you haven't! "My bloodied piano keys are your lullaby" it's an awesome story! Just like the awesome Prussia! XD Kesese! _

* * *

Chapter 35

As he helped her get out of the car, Kaname couldn't help but smile at Yuuki's face. She was both stunned and nervous and that amused him to no end. With her delicate hand on his, he led her to the restaurant, where the waiter led them to a secluded area.

Once they were seated and after having ordered their dinner, Yuuki gazed shyly at the pureblood vampire.

- Kaname-senpai, can I… ask you something? – The man smiled slightly, his eyes fixed on the teenage girl in front of him.

- Of course, Yuuki. If I can answer, I will. – The female bit her lower lip in hesitation, before finally, speaking her mind.

- You and Amaya-chan are very close, aren't you? – Kaname didn't hesitate a second, before answering her question.

- We're friends. We've worked together and I respect her as the good hunter that she is. Why do you ask, Yuuki? – The brunette girl played with her fingers.

- Oh, it's just… Zero is always upset about how close she is to you. He said something about her working for you. – The vampire sighed.

- And she does. Amaya-chan and I have an agreement. We're equals. – At the sight of Yuuki's confused face, Kaname smiled slightly. – Now, let's stop talking about other people. It's our date. – This only made the girl to blush, before she finally concentrated on the dinner that had just arrived.

Meanwhile, on Cross Academy, Kaien had summoned both Zero and Amaya to his office.

When they got there, they were surprised to see Kaien with a very serious expression on his face and Toga gazing worriedly at the ground. The male guardian was the first to speak, a frown on his face.

- What's wrong? – The Headmaster looked at him and placed a file on top of the desk, facing the two guardians. The two teenage hunters approached the desk to read the file. In the file, there was a student application form and a picture of a girl with silver hair and a serene look. Zero widened his eyes, while Amaya frowned slightly, before gazing at Cross.

- Are you letting her in?! – Toga stared at his daughter.

- She's a noble vampire, connected… - The young woman cut him off.

- I know who she is! She's Kurenai Maria, Hio Shizuka's relative! – The three men looked surprised at her; Zero however was for a different reason than the other two.

- She is… related to that woman?! – Amaya nodded and Kaien closed his eyes.

- How did you know, Amaya-chan? – The female hunter sighed while touching her hair.

- Kaname-kun told me about her. – She frowned even more and whispered absentminded. – What the hell are you planning Kaname?! – Her boyfriend gazed suspiciously at her.

- What else did he tell you? – She shook her head.

- Nothing else. Still, I wonder why she asked to come here. – She frowned. – I don't like this. – Zero continued to frown.

- Me neither. And what is worse is that Kuran allowed her to come! – Amaya touched his arm.

- As soon as he returns, I'll go speak with him. – Zero shook his head and pulled her into a hug.

- Oh, no you won't! Not without me, at least! – His girlfriend looked at him and smiled slightly.

- Zero, he won't talk with you there. – The male hunter kissed her forehead.

- I don't care. I won't let you alone with him. – The girl sighed, knowing that there was no use in arguing with him. Then, Toga caught the attention of the room occupants.

- We have to be extra careful with her. Her connection to that woman might not be a coincidence. – Kaien looked at his friend.

- Still, I don't want the two of you treating her like a criminal. As long as she follows the academy rules, I want you to treat her like any other student. Understood? – Amaya nodded and the headmaster gazed at Zero. – What about you, Zero? – The silver haired hunter looked at the ground before a little forcefully nodding.

- Alright! But I'll keep watching her! – The older hunters sighed, knowing that it was the best agreement they could get from the Kiryu hunter. The academy headmaster nodded.

- Fine, just don't act harshly. – The older man stared at the female hunter. – I'm counting on you to keep him in track, Amaya-chan. – The girl nodded and they continued to talk for a little while.

* * *

_This is it for this chapter! I'll do my best to upload next week! Till then, farewell..._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Author's note: ** Hi there! I managed to upload a chapter! Ahem, sorry it's short, but I'm uploading as I write, so... Anyway, I'll try to upload another chap next week :) By the way, keep tuned, because in some chapters, there will be a surprise ;) Now, enjoy!_

Chapter 36

Some time later, Kaname entered the office and smiled slightly at the hunters, before looking at Kaien.

- Headmaster, you wanted to talk with me? – Cross nodded and the pureblood entered the room. Zero couldn't help but frown at the vampire.

- Where's Yuuki? – The Night Class president looked at the silver haired hunter.

- She's back at dorm; safe and sound, of course. – The Kiryu male continued to frown.

- Yeah right! Why did you let that Kurenai girl come here?! – The older vampire faked confusion.

- What do you mean? She's just like any other vampire who applied to come here and share Headmaster's Cross pacifism. – Zero clenched his fists.

- Don't give me that shit, Kuran! Who are you trying to fool?! – Kaname shook his head as a small smile graced his lips.

- Always the foul mouthed, aren't you Kiryu-kun; and always so suspicious as well? – Before the male hunter could answer him, the vampire king gazed at Amaya. – Amaya-chan, come with me. – The female Yagari sighed and nodded, but before she could follow him, her boyfriend grabbed her arm.

- She isn't going anywhere with you! If you want to speak with her, you can do so in front of us! – Kaname's eyes glowed slightly red.

- Don't push your luck Kiryu-kun. You're still alive because both Yuuki and Amaya-chan requested so! Do not take that for granted! – Amaya frowned and gazed between the two boys.

- Will both of you quit it?! – She turned to look at Zero and pecked his lips. – I won't take long; I'll just listen to him, okay? – The silver haired hunter stared at the side.

- Do as you wish! – The raven haired girl sighed, before following Kaname out of the room. Once they both were at a distance where no one could hear either of them, Amaya frowned.

- Tell me, Kaname, what are you planning with Kurenai Maria? – He smiled slightly.

- You know that it's Shizuka that I'm interested in. Besides, Maria will come accompanied by someone that you will find interesting. – The female hunter gazed suspiciously at the vampire.

- Who? – The pureblood vampire looked straight at her eyes.

- Are you sure that you're ready to know, Amaya? – The girl nodded firmly.

- Yes, tell me. – He closed his eyes.

- Very well. It's Kiryu-kun's brother. – The female hunter widened her eyes in shock and disbelief.

- Ichiru?! B-But that's impossible! – The man shook his head.

- No it isn't. He serves Shizuka. – Shock continued to linger in the female blue eyes.

- Why?! Why would he do something like that?! – Kaname approached her and touched her face.

- Think Amaya; remember what you know about the night when the Kiryu's were attacked. – The female hunter did just that. She reviewed everything that she knew from the attack, specially the information that she got from Kaname. In the end she gasped.

- He was the one… He led her to the Kiryu's household! – The pureblood nodded.

- Exactly. From what I know, the boy seems to be in love with her. He does everything that she commands. He even drinks her blood. – The young woman clenched her fists and looked down.

- Ichiru… how could you? – Before the vampire could say another thing, Zero appeared behind his girlfriend.

- Are you done, Kuran?! Amaya and I need to do our job! – The Night class president smiled slightly.

- We are finished for now. Have a good night. – With that he went away and the silver haired hunter turned to his girlfriend.

- Let's go? – The female hunter realized that he was upset and turned to look at him.

- Zero, don't be upset. It was just… talking about Shizuka. – The man continued to frown.

- If it was just that, why couldn't you speak in front of us?! – She sighed.

- Because there are things that shouldn't be known at this point; Things that only Kaname-kun and I know. – This only made the silver haired hunter angrier.

- Is that supposed to make me feel better Amaya?! You and Kuran always have secrets with each other! You two look like lovers! – She stared shocked at him.

- Zero! How can you say that?! It's because of the Blood Contract and you know it! Don't so jealous, Zero! Didn't I prove to you how much I love you?! What more do I need to do?! – Without giving him a chance to speak, she turned around and started walking. – I'm going to the rounds inside! – Without she went away, and the male hunter sighed while looking at the starry sky.

- Shit… - Suddenly, Kage's voice echoed in his head.

- _Why do keep fucking things up, Hunter? –_ Zero frowned once again.

- Shut up Kage! – The inner vampire scoffed.

- _You damn idiot! Don't be such an ass with the female! Yes, she is ours, but you can't continue making her angry! Make her submit to you! Do it!_ – Zero closed his eyes and shook his head.

- Shut it! – Kage growled.

- _Either you make her submit, or I will!_ – Without another word Kage took over Zero's body and smirked, before going to look for Amaya. – This will be fun!

_**See you in the next chapter! Till then... farewell...**_


End file.
